Annabeth Chase and the Avengers
by Tiaqua Neptune
Summary: Annabeth Chase watches as her family turns to dust, and starts a new life of secrets, when she's adopted by Tony Stark. [Set after BoO and just before Endgame]
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth**

Annabeth Chase closed the front door of her house, and raced to the family room, where her brother Bobby was playing with his new LEGO set, a gift from his sister. He looked up at her, grinning. "Annabeth!" He cried, his toys forgotten. He dashed over, wrapping his sister in a bone-crushing hug. Annabeth returned the hug, happily.

"I hope you never have to go on a quest again." He said, his voice muffled by Annabeth's shirt.

"Me too, Bobby, me too." Annabeth said, tears of joy sliding down her face. Just then, she felt his grip slacken. "Bobby?" She looked down at her brother, and found a pile of ash in her hands. "Bobby?!" She raced to the kitchen, where two piles of ashes lay.

Horror filling her, she bounded upstairs two at a time, into her father's office, and watched helplessly as Frederick Chase dissolved into dust. Tears filled her eyes, as her eyes fixated on the ash that had once been her father.

She collapsed, and sobbed, utterly alone.

* * *

**Tony**

Tony Stark had just returned to Earth after the Blip, when he received a phone call. Sighing, he picked it up.

"Hello, this is the U.S. department of childcare. We recently discovered that your brother, Frederick Chase, was among the Vanished, and he currently has an orphaned daughter." A cool, female voice said.

Tony was shocked, and felt sympathy for his niece. "Could I apply as her guardian?" He inquired.

"Yes. Ms. Chase currently lives in San Francisco, so if you could fly out there to fill out some forms to have her care transferred to you sometime this week, that would be great."

"Great. I'll head over right away." Tony hung up, and texted Happy to prepare the Quinjet.

* * *

**Annabeth**

A man named Tony Stark, who was apparently her uncle, picked her up, saying he was now her guardian. She packed her belongings, being sure that Tony wouldn't notice her drakon-blade sword, or her new Celestial Bronze dagger.

She boarded his private plane, which he insisted on calling the "Quinjet" She was silent until Tony asked her a question, as they flew over Kansas. "So, Annabeth, what kind of career do you want to have when you grow up?"

"An architect." Annabeth replied, not once glancing his way.

Those were the only words he got out of her the whole flight to the Avengers compound. She could tell Tony felt awkward, and decided to break the silence. "So," She began, as they walked across the grounds. "how come I've never met you?"

Tony shrugged. "After my father divorced your grandmother, I never saw the Chases much, once or twice. So I guess they never thought to tell you."

He led her inside, and Annabeth stiffened at the sight of the elevator, which bore a resemblance to the Doors of Death. Putting aside her discomfort, she stepped inside, followed by he opened the door to her room, Annabeth stood in awe of the architecture.

There was a domed skylight in the center of the room, and a small atrium under it, reminding her of Magnus's hotel room. There was also a white marble columned archway leading to a bedroom, which had a small silver chandelier in the center. He bed was a large bunk, but instead of a bottom bunk, the space below was occupied by a gray beanbag, and a large mahogany desk, with fairy lights weaved all over. There was also a large reading alcove with a large window, giving her a breathtaking view of the grounds.

She opened the bathroom door, which had marble tiles and counters, as well as a bathtub and shower. she exited the bathroom and opened the final door, which was a humongous walk-in closet, bigger than her living room at her old home. It was filled with hanging space and cabinets and drawers, all made of mahogany wood.

Tony's voice drifted through the closet, "Do you like it?" Annabeth nodded, gesturing to the atrium.

"That reminds me of my cousin."

"How so?"

"He loves nature, and has an atrium in his room."

Tony cleared his throat. "Happy should be coming up with your bags soon. When you finish unpacking, meet me in the kitchen to meet your roommates and learn the ground rules." He left, closing the door behind him.

Annabeth was about to pull out a drachma when Happy burst in with her bags. "Here's your bags, Ms. Chase."

Annabeth quickly slipped the coin into her pocket, forcing a smile. "Thanks, but you can call me Annabeth."

Happy smiled. "Well then, Annabeth, I'll leave you to unpack. He left, and Annabeth quickly locked the door, and pulled out a drachma, running the sink with water and shining her small prism at it.

"O' Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Percy Jackson at Camp Half-Blood." She tossed the coin into the fountain, and Percy's face appeared.

"Annabeth! Thank the gods you're okay!" Percy shouted, barely audible over the terrified screams of demigods behind him. "Half of the demigods and gods vanished to dust!"

Annabeth stiffened. "The same happened to my family. She fought back tears as she asked, with a lump in her throat, "Who else?"

"Leo, Grover, Rachel, Harley, Will, Nico, Dakota, Piper, Zeus, Hades, Hera, Poseidon, Dionysus, Ares, and Aphrodite, plus countless minor gods and campers. The Furies are handling Underworld things, which makes me really, _really _uneager to die. Triton and Amphitrite are handling the ocean, and the remaining Olympians elected Athena, Hestia, and Artemis joint leaders, since they're the only ones with any sense left on the council."

Annabeth felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "My Uncle Tony Stark adopted me, and I'm living somewhere on the Hudson."

"Are you coming to Goode?"

"I'll try, but I haven't talked to Tony about it yet."

Percy blew her a kiss. "Later, Wise Girl. Oh, and at least Queen Cow-Poop, Ms. I'll-Make-Your-Love-Life-Miserable, and I'm-Such-A-Stupid-God-Of-War got dusted." He laughed.

Annabeth smiled. "See you around, Seaweed Brain." She waved her hand through the image and cut the connection.

She put all of her things away, her clothes taking up a tenth of the closet space. She put all of her architecture books on the desk, as well as her pencils and plans for Olympus. She hid her pouch of drachmas in her desk drawer, and tossed her Yankees cap on the beanbag. She slipped her dagger under her pillow, and slid her drakon-bone sword under a drawer half-filled with clothes.

She sighed. "Time to meet the neighbors."


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth**

When Annabeth came downstairs, she saw Tony and a blond man with an axe, a red-haired woman, a man with a lab coat and glasses, and a muscular blond man.

Tony gestured to Axe-man. "That's Thor."

Annabeth remembered Magnus saying he met Thor on several occasions, and he farted a lot. She tensed her muscles, ready to make a dash for it if she smelled something lethal.

Tony pointed to the red-haired woman. "Natasha Romanoff." She nodded curtly. He pointed to the muscular guy. "Steve Rogers."

Steve held out his hand. Annabeth shook it.

Tony pointed to the last person. "Bruce Banner."

"Hi." Bruce said.

"Now, here's the ground rules. 1, no weapons. 2, don't make Bruce mad. 3, Leave the cookies alone, they're mine. Curfew is 11pm. 5, no secrets. 6, if we tell you to do something, do it. And 7, I'm better than everyone else here, no discussion."

Everyone snorted at the last one, and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"What? It's true!"

Annabeth whispered in Natasha's ear. 'His ego is so huge, I'm surprised he isn't as tall as the Empire State Building!" _As in the 600th floor. _She added to herself. _His __ego was big enough to rival Zeus's!_

Her lip tugged upwards, but it soured when she remembered Zeus wasn't even there anymore.

"So I have a summer camp in Long Island that I go to every summer. Am I still allowed to go there?"

"Fine." Tony replied. "I enrolled you into Midtown High. You start tomorrow."

"Actually, I wanted to go to Goode."

"Why?" Tony frowned.

"Because my friend goes there."

"Well too bad I already enrolled you at Midtown High, end of discussion!" Tony said, like the decision was actually final.

Annabeth glared at him. "Well too bad, because I am allowed to choose my education!"

Tony snorted. "Who do you think you are, a genius?"

"Actually, I am." Annabeth retorted.

Bruce dived under the table and muttered to himself. "Prepare for the bomb."

Annabeth and Tony glared at each other for several minutes, long enough for the others to get really uncomfortable, until Steve couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay... How about this? Annabeth, you go to Midtown for a month, and then, if you still want to go to Goode, you can." Steve said, in a very ambassador-like voice that was trying to stop two nations from going to war, which was pretty much what was happening.

"Fine." Tony muttered. "But she won't, so win-win for me."

Steve glanced at Annabeth. "Fine."

Bruce cautiously got out from under the table. "Time for dinner!" He said, faking a cheerful tone.

* * *

Annabeth picked her fork gingerly at the macaroni. "So, how come your elevators look like the Doors- I mean, the Empire State Building's elevator?"

Tony shrugged. "They looked cool." Annabeth figured he was still miffed about the argument earlier.

Annabeth cleaned her plate off and headed to her room without a word.

She pulled on some pajamas and brushed her teeth, before settling on her beanbag with one of her architecture books.

She flipped through the pages, and stared at one of her favorite pictures, one of the Parthenon. she gazed at it for a few moments, remembering their fight against the giants, when there was a knock at the door. Sighing, she set the book down and called, "Come in."

Tony appeared in the doorway. He ran his hand through his hair and cleared his throat. "Look, I'm sorry I acted like-"

"A jerk." Annabeth supplied.

Tony turned beet red. "I meant-"

"Like a _βλάκας_."

"A what now?"

"A _vlákas_. Idiot."

"I am not a- whatever you said. I am a ge-"

"A magnum idiot."

"How do you know all these words that mean idiot?"

"I took Greek and Latin classes."

"I took English."

"You are such a _Μεγάλο κεφάλι τράνταγμα._"

"Meaning.."

"_Megálo kefáli trántagma._"

"Haha seriously."

"A big-headed jerk."

"You're right, I am."

Annabeth snorted.

"Anyways, you were enrolled to Midtown because I thought it would be better for your education." Annabeth could tell that by the tone in his voice he knew somebody there, most likely a student that wouldn't arouse suspicion, that would spy on her.

"You do know I've been offered a full scholarship at a college in Berkeley for next year, which was actually the same college I wanted to go to."

"What about Harvard or Yale?"

Annabeth shrugged. "This college has extra courses you can't find anywhere else."

Tony shrugged. "Suit yourself." He glance at his watch. "It's eleven."

"Good night then." She slipped into the covers and Tony turned off the lights and closed the door behind him.

Annabeth closed her eyes, ready for the tormenting dreams.

She found herself back in the pits of Tartarus, being forced to watch Percy poison Akhlys. "Percy!" She screamed. "Stop!"

But if the son of Poseidon heard her, he didn't comply. Annabeth watched in horror as Akhlys collapsed to the ground...

* * *

**Tony**

Tony closed the door to Annabeth's room, and as he was about to get some rest himself, he heard a bloodcurdling scream.

He burst into Annabeth's room, staring in horror as he watched his niece's body thrash, and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"FRIDAY!" He shouted. "Get the others up here, ASAP!"

FRIDAY's calm voice replied, "Of course, Mr. Stark."

A minute later, Steve, Bruce, Thor, and Nat came rushing in.

Thor stared at Annabeth in horror. He muttered something to himself that Tony didn't catch, except for one word, "Flashbacks."

Nat raced over and shook Annabeth, trying to wake her.

Bruce turned to Thor. "Could you do a slight jolt of lightning to her chest?"

Thor nodded, and his fingertips sparked with electricity. He touched them to her chest, and her body jolted, and her startling grey eyes snapped open.

"What?" She demanded, when she realized she had an audience. "I can't sleep with you watching me?"

"You were screaming and thrashing." Steve said.

Annabeth shrugged. "Are nightmares not a thing anymore?" But Tony could tell by the troubled look in her eyes that it was more than a nightmare.

Surprisingly, Thor jumped in. "When I was little, it happened all the time. It's a perfectly normal response to being overwhelmed by my presence. Like the time Tony had a nightmare and screamed his head off."

Tony's face flushed beet red. "Erm, we should get some rest." He said, over all the snickering. He exited the room, followed by Nat, Bruce, and Steve. Thor, however, remained in her room, probably going to tell her about more of his embarrassing moments. Shrugging, Tony headed to his room.

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth watched as everyone filed out of her room, and Thor closed the door.

"So, you're _that _Thor." She said.

He nodded, as he morphed into a fat, red-haired man with a large hammer, and promptly farted. Annabeth pinched her nose as the smell wafted through the room.

Annabeth couldn't help but say, "Magnus said you're dumb."

Thor shrugged. "It's so they think the Avengers' Thor is different.. I'm kind of not supposed to be here."

"Thanks for the save back there."

Thor shrugged. "If they had dug deeper, both our covers would have been blown. Anyways, were they Tartarus flashbacks?"

Annabeth nodded, her face turning pale.

"Let's just hope they bought the lie, and they would probably get suspicious if they found out about your PTSD."

"Shh!" Annabeth scolded. "They could be listening."

"Anyways, I should probably go. See you tomorrow." He said, changing his form to the Avengers' Thor. He closed the door behind him, and Annabeth climbed back into bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Annabeth dressed quickly and put all her school books in her backpack. She walked into the kitchen and saw Steve, Tony, and Natasha all frowning with their arms crossed, blocking Annabeth's way.

"Um, good morning?" Annabeth asked, raising her eyebrows.

"We need to talk." Tony ordered.

"About?"

"Your PTSD." Natasha replied.

* * *

**DA DUN! **

* * *

**Response to reviews: **

**the8horcrux: Frederick is Tony's half-brother through Annabeth's grandmother (Frederick, Natalie, Tony, and Randolph's mother.) I agree Tony may have adopted Annabeth a little TOO quickly, but the whole point of the story is where Annabeth is adopted by Tony. Also, thank you for the compliment and review! **

**Falconress: Thank you for the compliment and review!**

**ThunderSphinx: Again, ****Frederick is Tony's half-brother through Annabeth's grandmother (Frederick, Natalie, Tony, and Randolph's mother.) Annabeth is currently 17 years old, this is maybe a month or so after BoO ends. I pushed Endgame back a few years, since Uncle Rick decided the Heroes of Olympus would take up the course of one year, instead of five like Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Also, the Infinity Stones are more powerful than the gods, and MUCH older, they probably CREATED Chaos. Also, remember that the Blipped (a.k.a the Dusted) weren't killed, probably transported to another dimension where time stands still. Also the boundaries of the two camps can be infiltrated (Thalia's tree poisoned, Terminus weakened, the Colossus, etc.) So theoretically, the half-bloods inside the two camps could get dusted. Finally, thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH for 9 favorites and 17 followers in FIVE days! YOU HAVE MADE MY DAY! **

**Shoutout to the favorites;**

**Fluffy Shirt**

**Jean Ailurus**

**Luna George**

**imissjason (me too, buddy)**

**AlecLightwoodMagnusBane**

**Shinigamidemidragonslayer99**

**EmiyaShirou525**

**diegojusticeontiveros**

**Falconress**

**Shoutout to the followers;**

**Bluepancakelady**

**Fluffy Shirt**

**Jean Ailurus**

**ShikaaaXx**

**gabby42**

**imissjason**

**Allycat826**

**Shinigamidemidragonslayer99**

**meech34**

**Amanra4728**

**EmiyaShirou525**

**Liz399**

**diegojusticeontiveros**

**rinmai**

**Claryashryver jackson**

**squishxdolphin**

**Falconress**

* * *

**Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, and be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a review! While you're waiting, be sure to check out my other fanfictions by going to my profile. **

**PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth**

Annabeth stood frozen in shock as Tony, Natasha, and Steve glowered at her. Trying her best to sound indifferent, she replied, "So you spied on me."

"I sure did." Tony said shamelessly.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed. "So I can't go to the bathroom without everybody watching me."

Tony blushed. "Not the bathroom.."

Annabeth shrugged. "Still, you have no right to spy!"

"Well I'm your guardian!" Tony shouted back.

Bruce and Thor choose that horrible moment to walk in, and Bruce flinched at the tone of Tony's voice.

Tony turned to Thor. "And how could you not tell me!?" He shouted.

"Not my business." He mumbled.

Natasha's eyes narrowed at Annabeth. "How did you get PTSD?"

Annabeth hesitated, trying not to reveal too much. "This summer... I saw things. People died, and my friend.. Died. Right in front of me."

Tony calmed down a bit. He put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it away.

"You could never understand." Her voice was icily cold. "Two friends died to save me.. and my best friend... tried to kill me." She turned to Steve. "None of you, know even _close _to what it's like for me."

"Annabeth-" Bruce stepped forwards, but Annabeth ignored him, and stormed off to the schoolbus.

She didn't look back as she sat down and the bus drove away.

* * *

**Tony**

After Annabeth left, Tony turned to Steve. "Why did she look at you like she knew you watched some comrades die?"

Steve shrugged. "I have no idea. In case you were wondering, no I didn't tell her. She should be carefree, except for college."

Tony smirked. "She's got that in the bag. She's been offered a full scholarship at a college in Berkely, which was also the college she wanted to go to."

"Which college is it?" Bruce asked.

Tony frowned. "I don't know."

"Well, you should look." Nat said.

Tony grabbed his laptop from the counter. "I'm going to look for the college Annabeth wants to go to so badly. I'm going to find out what's so special about it.."

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth managed to keep a low profile at school, thankfully. But that jerk _really _had to mess it up.

A boy named Peter Parker*** **sat down next to her eagerly. "Hi! I'm Peter Parker, wanna be friends?"

"No thanks." Annabeth got up to leave, when a burly-looking boy sauntered over.

"Aww look, somebody's sitting with Loser Parker over here!"

"Shut up Brady." Peter muttered.

Brady grabbed her by the wrist, but she easily twisted free. "Leave now and the only injury you'll be leaving with is a broken arm."

Brady scoffed. "Come on , Princess. Let's go into the locker room. It's very... empty."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm so fast everyone's eyes simply could not compute. She pushed him to the ground and slammed her knee onto his rib cage so fast, he had the breath knocked out of him. "Now get out of here, jerk!" She stood up, and Brady limped out of the cafeteria as fast as he could.

Peter's eyes bulged. "You took down Brady!"

"So/'

"He's like, the meanest kid in school!" His fingers twitched nervously. "So um, could we be friends?"

"Trust me, if you thought Brady was bad, you'd want to stay away from me."

"Oh, well that's okay with me." Annabeth had a sneaking suspicion this was the kid Tony had hired to look after her.

Just then, Annabeth heard a growl behind her. She whirled around and found herself face-to-face with five hellhounds. "Oh Hades."

Everyone realized something was wrong, and they screamed and fled. As soon as everyone had left the cafeteria, Annabeth quickly whipped out her dagger and leaped into battle against the large dogs.

* * *

**OMG 15 favorites and 25 follows! TYSM!**

***In this reality, Peter wasn't dusted. Just so there's no confusion on if it was a typo.**

**Response to reviews:**

**Godessofdemigods: Thank you! I agree, I MAY have blipped everyone a little too fast, but demigods always deal with quickly escalating things like that, makes it more dramatic like, "I just returned from Tartarus, we stopped Gaea, everything's great" And then like two days later, "WHAT THE FRICK COME ON NOT AGAIN" **

**DareToBeBendy: I agree. I HATE it when they kill Percy and Annabeth. Sure, drama, but I mean, ITS TOO MANY FANFICTIONS I CANNOT HANDLE IT. I agree, Natasha IS nosy because she's a spy, that's why I made her poke around here a little. And thank you for the compliment!  
**

**Falconress: Thanks for the compliment! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**the8horcrux: I wouldn't say your Mission Marvel chapters are cr**, but it WAS a little TOO dragged out. The reason Thor wasn't made an alien was because I was trying to find a way Thor from the Avengers and Thor from Magnus Chase could both be possible. Also because we may get a little taste of Magnus later, so that too.**

* * *

**SHOUT OUT TO FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! (not including follows and favorites previously mentioned)**

**Shoutout to the favorites:**

**DareToBeBendy**

**553Colinm**

**sweetheartcat5**

**TrimusicaDragoon90**

**Goldenglow445**

**Anaklusmos15**

**Shoutout to the followers:**

**Arthur is bae**

**Anonymoosed**

**553Colinm**

**sweetheartcat5**

**Percabeth forever1238**

**Anaklusmos15**

* * *

**Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, and be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a review! While you're waiting, be sure to check out my other fanfictions by going to my profile.**

** PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth**

Annabeth lunged at the hellhounds with her dagger at the ready. She swiped, stabbed and slashed at the monsters.

She took one down and quickly moved on to the next, dodging fangs and claws.

Barely a minute had gone by when somebody wearing red and blue spandex swung from the ceiling on a spider web.

Annabeth bit back the urge to scream, but then she realized it wasn't a spider, it was a human, yet they had webs like a spider.

The hellhounds took advantage of the distraction and dashed for her, teeth bared.

Annabeth narrowly avoided them, yet one managed to leave a nasty gash on her leg.

Blood poured from the wound as the spider person quickly got to work, shooting webs and entangling the hounds.

Annabeth stabbed another hound with her dagger, and stabbed the hounds that were tied up in webs, until they were all dead.

The person in spandex swung down next to Annabeth.

"Hey, um, ma'am, are you alright?" He asked.

Annabeth vaguely recognized his voice. "You're Peter." She guessed.

"Huh? Peter? Who's Peter? I don't know a Peter, ma'am."

That was it.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Your reaction is how I knew."

Peter sighed in defeat. "Alright. You caught me."

He gasped. "Oh no! Mr. Stark's gonna kill me!" He cried. "I promised him not a hair on your body would be touched."

He winced as he saw her leg wound. "And that's definitely more than a hair."

Annabeth shrugged. "If he bothers you, let me know and I'll deal with him."

"Really?" He stuttered. "Thanks!"

He clapped her on the back and dashed off.

Annabeth chuckled, and headed to her next class just as the bell rang.

* * *

**Tony**

Tony stared, dumbfounded at the screen.

Nat walked up behind him. "So what'd you find?"

Tony turned ariund in his chair toblook at her. "I contacted every college in Berkeley. They all say that Annabeth isn't enrolled in any of them."

Nat frowned. "Could be something wrong with their filing system."

Tony frowned. "They also said they didn't give out scholarships to girls matching her description."

"Well that could still be a filing malfunction." Nat reasoned. "But if you really want to know, then you should ask her."

Wirh that, Nat walked away, leaving Tony to think in silence.

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth gathered her school supplies and got on the bus. She chose a secluded seat in the back, and there were no kids around her.

Suddenly, Annabeth's phone rang.

Jumping up, she fished it out of her bag and accepted the call eithout even looking at the caller ID.

"Annabeth." Tony's voice rang in her ear.

"How did you get my number?" Annabeth demanded.

"I have my ways."

Annabrth rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why all the colleges in Berkely say you aren't enrolled kn any of them."

"Must be a problem in their filing system." Annabeth lied smoothly. She could practically hear Tony's frown.

"Alright." He said grudgingly. "I'm sorry about this morning. I have a gift for you, hopefully it'll make up for what I said."

Annabeth sighed. "See you soon. Bye." She hung up the phone and slipped it into her backpack.

* * *

When the bus stopped at the Avengers compound, Annabeth hopped off the bus and trudged up the driveway.

At the front door, Tony was waiting.

He gave a small smiled when he saw her.

"So, you're seventeen, right?" He inquired.

Annabeth nodded.

He grinned. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, show her what we got."

"Of course, Me. Stark."

A garage door opened, and revealed a garage full of cars.

Annabeth gaped. "What in the--"

Tony grinned. "Happy late birthday. Pick a car, any car."

Annabeth walked through the garage in a daze.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"Do you have a blue Maserati Spyder?" She asked.

Tony smirked. "My car collection wouldn't be a collection without at least one Maserati."

He grabbed a key from the rack of keys and tossed it to Annabeth.

She caught it in her palms. She found the Spyder and climbed into the driver's seat.

She found herself outside Percy's apartment.

She rang the bell, and Percy opened the door.

They embraced, and Annabeth grinned. "Come see what my uncle bought me for my late birthday present."

Percy grinned, intrigued.

His eyes widened when he saw the blue Maserati Spyder.

"I knew it was your favorite, so I asked for it." Annabeth said. She held the keys up with her pinky finger.

"What do you say, want to take it out for a spin?"

Percy grinned, and climbed into the passenger seat. "Thought you'd never ask."

Annabeth climbed into the driver's seat, and revved the engine, and sped off.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update in a while!! I've been REALLY busy, writing my own book for middle school kids!****I can hear your excitement!! I finished the book, and I'm waiting for it to be checked over by a professional, minor edits, that sort if thing.****Then I will get it published, and sell it on Amazon!! I'll provide a link to the book on ny profile, if you're interested in reading it.****Normally I provide usernames of all the favorutes and follows since the last chapter, but SO MANY people favorited and followed, so I'm just going to do one big shoutout.****SHOUTOUT TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY FANFICTIONS!!!****Stay safe during these trying times!!**

** Love from, Tiaqua Neptune**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth**

After dropping Percy back off at his house, Annabeth drove back to the Avengers compound. Just as she pulled in, she saw Tony tapping his foot impatiently in the driveway. "You missed dinner." He said impatiently.

Annabeth shrugged. "I'm not hungry." She said, as she got out of the car.

Tony frowned and looked down at her leg. "What the hell is that?" He asked.

Annabeth frowned, and looked down at her leg. Dried blood covered a large portion of her leg. "Oh, I almost forgot about that."

"You _what?!_" Tony shrieked. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Dog bite." Annabeth shrugged. "It's not that bad."

"A dog did that?" Tony asked. "That thing must've been huge."

Annabeth shrugged. "Some kid at school had one. I'll go upstairs and clean it up." She pushed past Tony and hurried into the house.

Annabeth closed the bathroom door and grabbed a bottle of alcohol***** from the medicine cabinet. She poured it over the dried blood, and let it sink into the wound. She let out a small hiss as the alcohol burned through the wound. She grabbed some surgical tape and closed up the wound. She took a quick shower and put baggy pants and a comfy t-shirt that Leo had given her, that said _My cohort went to New Rome and all I got was this t-shirt.**** **_

Annabeth frowned as she looked at the wording of the shirt.

She yanked her shirt off and grabbed a sharpie and added a _dam _in between "this" and "t-shirt"*****.** She grinned and put the shirt back on.

She opened the bathroom door and saw Tony leaning in the doorway. He straightened when he saw his niece leave the bathroom.

He frowned at her shirt. "What-"

"Hoover Dam. A friend made a joke about the dam snack bar." Annabeth explained in a rush.

The corner of Tony's lip tugged upwards. He cleared his throat. "Anyways, Nat, Thor, Cap, Bruce, and I are leaving for a day or two." ********

Annabeth frowned. "Where to?"

"Business stuff." Tony said hastily. Annabeth's mental gears started turning. Judging by his hastiness to reply, he wasn't really going on a business trip. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Okay. And I'm not even going to assume that I'll be left alone."

"No." Tony said. "My fiance, Pepper, will be here tonight to watch you."

"You mean babysit." Annabeth corrected.

"Yeah, that's what I- Hey!" He shouted.

Annabeth smirked. "I was right, wasn't I?"

Tony's lips widened into a grin. "Yeah... I guess you were."

The daughter of Athena cocked her head to the side. "You guess?" She snorted. "I'm _always _right. That's why my nickname's Wise Girl."

Tony laughed. "Guess your friends are good at nicknaming. Maybe I'll get to meet them sometime." He narrowed his eyes at me. "You better not be hanging around with gangsters."

Annabeth laughed, hard, and loud. "Gangsters?" She snorted. "As if."

Tony turned around and walked toward the doorway, but then paused, and swiveled his head around. "Just be careful, kid. No more dog bites."

"No more dog bites." Annabeth echoed.

Tony gave a small smile, then turned around and shut the door.

* * *

**Tony**

After Tony left Annabeth's room, he went downstairs into the living room, where Nat, Cap, Thor, Bruce, Nebula, Rhodey, Carol Danvers, and the raccoon were waiting.

Tony ran his hand through his hair. "Annabeth's in her room. I told her we're leaving. We'll go as soon as Pepper gets here."

Carol stood up from the barstool she was sitting on. "Your kid'll be fine. We're going to kill Thanos _now._"

"I don't know if that's the best idea." Cap said. "I mean, we're supposed to protect innocents. Annabeth might be kidnapped while we're away by one of Tony's enemies." He glared accusingly at Tony. "Since _somebody _had the bright idea of revealing his identity to the world."

Tony shrugged. "Yeah, but, I did, because I'm awesome, so, ha, in your face."

Nat and Rhodey slapped their forehead simultaneously.

Bruce piped up nervously. "Um, Tony, your ego is the last thing we need to worry about right now, so can we save it for later, please?"

"He's right, ya' know." The raccoon said. "We've got enough on our plate without your stupid ego."

Tony stared at the raccoon. "I still have no idea why this raccoon is talking."

"My name is Rocket!" The raccoon snapped.

Tony snorted. Like he had any intention of calling him that.

Just then, the front door burst open. Pepper's blond hair popped into view. "Sorry I'm late!" She called. "I had a pretty short notice!"

"It's cool." Cap said.

Pepper set down the black duffel bag in her arm, and sighed. "Where's your niece, Tony?"

"She's upstairs, probably sleeping. She was just getting ready for bed a few minutes ago." Tony replied.

"Okay then." Pepper picked up her bag and bounded up the stairs. "I'll grab the room next to her."

Carol clapped her hands. "Enough chit-chat. Let's go kill Thanos."

"I'm with ya'." The raccoon said, and he jumped up from his seat, and locked and loaded his gun.

"Alright then." Cap said, giving everybody a serious look. "Let's go get this son of a bi***."

They all gave one another serious looks for a moment, before Tony couldn't hold it in anymore, and he burst out, "LANGUAGE, Cap, LANGUAGE!"

Everybody whirled around to glare at Tony.

"Really?" Nat asked.

Tony shrugged. "Someone had to say it, and Cap obviously wasn't going to."

Everybody except Carol laughed, and they all boarded the Benatar.

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth tucked herself behind a storage canister in the weird-looking plane, her small duffel bag on her shoulder.

She ran a quick inventory check for the third time. Drakon-bone blade? Check. Celestial bronze dagger? Check. Ambrosia and nectar? Double check. Couple of drachmas in emergencies? Check. Extra pair of clothes? Check. Bandages, and other basic First-Aid? Also check. Yankees cap? She patted the top of her head. Definitely check.

She shifted to get a little more comfortable. She heard loud, approaching footsteps, followed by laughter. Tony and his friends.

Judging by the sound of footsteps, she'd guess there were a few extra friends Tony had brought along.

A few minutes later, the plane had taken off, the storage canisters around Annabeth rattling slightly.

Just then, a new voice, that sounded sarcastic called, "Alright, now who hasn't been to space before?"

Annabeth bit her tounge to stifle a gasp. Space? That couldn't be right.

An unfamiliar, female voice chuckled, and the sound emanated from somewhere in the cockpit.

"Alright." Said the sarcastic voice. "You better not throw up on my ship."

Another unfamiliar female voice called out, "Approaching jump in three... two... one!"

The engines behind Annabeth whirred to life, and a loud boom rocked the ship, and Annabeth winced at the loudness.

Her head jerked backwards, hitting a container behind her. She stifled a curse, hoping no one had heard it over the loud roar of the engines.

A moment later, the engine stuttered to a stop, and the g-force pushing her head back released. Annabeth felt a bit nauseous, but didn't puke. She silently thanked the remaining gods for her skipping out on dinner.

Just then, she heard a voice say, "I'll go scout out the planet."

Annabeth frowned. Planet? As in, they were actually in space? Annabeth's curiosity was burning with fire. But she'd have to wait and see.

Suddenly, a canister tumbled off the stack behind her, and slammed into her back. Annabeth slammed into a canister in front of her, causing them all to tumble to the ground, bringing Annabeth with them.

Annabeth felt her cap slip off her head, and she cursed. "Styx." She mumbled. She crashed to the ground, and saw her cap lying ten feet away. She got up and tried to make a dash for it, when Nat stepped in front of her.

Nat had a look of surprise on her face. She crossed her arms. "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

Annabeth struggled to come up with an excuse. "I-"

"Forget it." Nat grumbled. She grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her into the cockpit.

Annabeth had half a mind to wrest herself free, but she figured that would only escalate the situation. Fuming, she stumbled after Natasha.

They halted just behind Tony, who whirled around with a shocked look on his face. "The hell are you doing here, kid?" He shouted.

Annabeth wrested her arm out of Natasha's grip and crossed her arms and glared at him. "Finding out what you're up to."

"You were supposed to stay home!" Tony shouted. "This man we're tracking down is extremely dangerous! You don't stand a chance against him."

Annabeth snorted. "Yeah right. I can defend myself quite well. I've been going to a training summer camp since I was six."

Tony laughed. "Like a summer camp would help."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Want to bet?"

A chair swiveled around, and Annabeth almost let out a yelp. It was a raccoon.

"Enough chit-chat. Let the girl prove herself, and if she's good, she can come. If she isn't good, she can come anyways, but she's toast." The raccoon said in the sarcastic voice Annabeth had heard earlier.

Steve glared at the raccoon. "Fine, but if she isn't good, she stays on the ship."

"Fine, whatever. Just get it over with." The raccoon said.

Tony glanced around the ship. "Nebula. Mind a quick spar with Annabeth?"

"Why not." Said a metallic female voice, belonging to a blue robotic-looking woman.

Nebula, as Tony called her, stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"On my mark," Tony called. "Three... Two... One, GO!"

Nebula threw out her left fist, which Annabeth dodged. She slid under Nebula and swept her leg around Nebula's in a swift, fluid motion, and tugged. Within a heartbeat, Nebula was on the ground, with Annabeth's arm at Nebula's throat.

She stood up and glanced at Tony. "Good enough?"

Tony sighed. "I guess. Welcome to the team." He put his arm on her left shoulder, and switched to her right shoulder. "There, you're an Avenger now."

Annabeth smirked, her lip tugged upwards. "An Avenger?"

Bruce exchanged a shocked look with Thor. "You don't know about the Avengers?" He asked incredulously.

Annabeth shook her head. "I've been out of the country recently."

Tony frowned. "But you're in New York every summer. Didn't you hear about the attack on New York in 2012?"

Annabeth smirked. "I was busy in Rome."*********

Tony looked hurt. "But we made the news!" He exclaimed, looking hurt.

Natasha elbowed the daughter of Athena. "Thanks. Tony was begging for his ego to be wounded."

Annabeth smirked. "Any time."

Thor sighed impatiently. "Right. Now, can we get on with this? I really want to stick Stormbreaker up Thanos'-"

"-Let's not finish that sentence." Steve warned.

Thor sighed. "Very well. But can we go?"

Tony stared out the window. "As soon as we get Carol's go-ahead."

"Sorry, just two questions." Annabeth interrupted. "First of all, can I have my stuff back? Secondly, who the hell is Thanos?"

"Sure, you can have your stuff back." Bruce swept up Annabeth's Yankees cap and handed it to her, along with her duffel bag.

"Thanks." Annabeth slung the bag over her shoulder and put her cap in the bag.

"Right. Second question." The raccoon said. "Thanos, is this big angry purple grape, and he wiped out half of existence with these magical stones called Infinity Stones."

"A big angry purple grape?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You were beaten by a grape?"

Tony shot a dirty look at the raccoon, before saying, "No. Thanos is not a grape. He's a Titan, and, yes, he did wipe out half of existence-"

"Thanos isn't a Titan." Annabeth interrupted. "Thanos, comes from the greek god Thanatos, who is the god of Death."

Tony snorted. "Right, like you'd know that. The experts say he's a Titan, so he's a Titan."

"Excuse me." Annabeth said hotly. "You're talking to the utmost expert in the world on Greek and Roman mythology."

Tony snorted. "Uh huh. Everyone says I have a large ego."

"Well it's true." Annabeth said angrily, her cheeks burning. "I can name any greek god you can imagine, and their Roman form."

That earned a snort from Steve.

Annabeth whirled around to face him. "I can name Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, Ares, Artemis, Apollo, Hestia, Asclepius, Iris, Hades, Hecate, Persephone, Athena, Dionysus, Hermes, Demeter, Astraea, Eos, Ariadne, Aeolus, Britomartis, Nemesis, Eileithyia, Poseidon, Phobos, and Deimos. Should I continue?" Annabeth asked, short on breath.

Tony shrugged. "Guess not. So, Thanos is _not _a Titan I guess, by he's a psycho, and he's super powerful, and he got these six Infinity Stones, which turned half of the universe's population into dust."

"Like my family." Annabeth mused. And the campers. She thought to herself.

"Yeah, like that." Steve said. "So, we're here to kill him."

Annabeth nodded. "I'm with you."

"Good." Tony glanced out the window. "Because Carol's back, and I'm guessing by the thumbs-up shes good to go." He glanced at Annabeth. "Ready to see my world?"

Annabeth exhaled, and nodded. "You bet."

Tony cleared his throat. "FRIDAY, suit up."

"Of course, Mr. Stark." Said the smooth, metallic voice.

Suddenly, her uncle was encased in red and gold armor, the only gap being his face. A mask appeared, which Tony flipped down. "Let's do this." He said determinedly.

* * *

_***By alcohol, I meant Isopropyl alcohol, which is great for cleaning wounds. NOT the drinking kind. :)**_

_****In the Burning Maze, Leo was wearing a shirt that said that, and I had to put it in. :)**_

_*****Ever since I read the Burning Maze, I've been DYING to get a T-shirt like Leo's, except with a "dam" between "this" and "t-shirt" ;)**_

_******Leaving to "The Garden", because at this point, Nebula had told the Avengers about Thanos' "End of the universe" retirement plan.**_

_*******Mark of Athena was released in 2012 :)**_

_**Response to reviews:**_

_**Falconress: No, Tony won't kill Peter. He'll just go into a raging snit until he calms down. I won't show this scene until they get back to Earth though.**_

_**the8horcux: Thanks!**_

_**Fletcher Bamford: I'll try to write as much as I can! I've read the whole Riordanverse, and I probably won't need any help, but if I do, I'll be sure to contact you!**_

_**Guest: Thanks! I'll be continuing this as often as possible!**_

_**Goddessofdemigods: Thanks! I guess you're right, I did rush into that adoption a little too quickly... But what can I say, I love demigodly action!**_

_**Sjum: Your constructive criticism is a HUGE help! I'll try to learn from all my mistakes, and make this story much more interesting, and I will add more character-building dialogue!  
**_

_**Shout-out to Favorites and Follows!**_

**Follows:**

**samanthajunsayao**

**andriu8**

**abrahamsheh**

**wolflight11**

**Night lock 117**

**neilmartis9**

**Fletcher Bamford**

**GreenOwlPurpleWolf**

**Medusa580**

**Ravens10**

**PJOisawesome565**

**JustSomebodyWhoWantsToWrite**

**mary2602**

**RarrieTBear**

**Kitten316**

**TheLinnyVentura-Pena**

**Camille Davis**

**Goddessofdemigods**

**warriors fan eaten by a wolf**

**Favorites:**

**samanthajunsayao**

**Night lock 117**

**Natsukurogane1912**

**FlightOfThePhoenixes**

**Fletcher Bamford**

**neilmartis9**

**ihaveseveropjd**

**aveave**

**Medusa580**

**Ravens10**

**PJOisawesome565**

**Camille Davis**

**warriors fan eaten by a wolf**

** Stay tuned until next time!**

** Love from, Tiaqua Neptune**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth**

Annabeth clutched her bag tightly as the ship landed on the planet. The door hissed open, and Bruce stepped into his large red suit. Next to him, a dark man with robotic legs was in a similar suit, but gray with rockets attached to his back.

Annabeth stepped off the ramp and onto the soil, and peered up into the sky. Nothing yet.

She crept towards the hut, a hundred feet away, with Tony's friends on her heels.

Bruce himself under the hut, and waited. The dark man and Thor flew fifty feet into the air, and hovered over the hut, his suit's glowing eyes narrowed in anticipation. Annabeth and the others hid themselves right in front of the hut's entrance.

Annabeth glanced at the sky again. Still nothing. She prayed to Athena that her plan would work. Suddenly, bright, neon, multicolored bursts of light shot towards the small hut at supersonic speed, crashing into the hut. Followed closely behind, was a ball of light, shaped in the form of Carol Danvers.

Carol crashed into the hut, and Annabeth heard a struggle inside. An explosion of wood followed, wood splinters scattering all over. Another crash from the roof. Annabeth grinned. So far, the plan was working. Annabeth peered into the sky and saw Thor charging towards the hut at full speed. Annabeth dived out of the way as Thor crashed into the hut. She heard the swinging of an axe, metal clanking on the floor, and a groan of pain.

Annabeth mouthed to her uncle, Steve, Nebula, the raccoon, and Natasha. _Now. _They stepped out of their hiding place, and entered the hut.

Thanos was a large man, with a large chin and lines streaking down it. His entire left side looked like it had been burned, and his left hand was cut off. The dark man was holding Thanos' right arm, while Bruce had Thanos' left. Carol had her arms wrapped around his massive, beefy neck in a choke-hold, and Thor was standing in front of Thanos, his face haunted.

A golden gauntlet lay off to the side, with Thanos' hand inside it. The raccoon crept over toward it, and rolled the gauntlet over. His face widened in horror. "Oh no." He mumbled. Steve, Natasha, and Annabeth glanced at the gauntlet. There seemed to be six holders, most likely for the stones.

And they were empty.

"Where are they?" Steve asked, slowly turning to meet Thanos' gaze.

"Answer the question." Carol threatened.

"The universe required correction." Thanos said, his voice quiet. "After that, the Stones served no purpose. Beyond temptation." His voice was raspy.

"You murdered trillions!" Bruce cried. He pushed Thanos backwards, sending the mad Titan flying into the ground.

"You should be grateful." Thanos spat. He let out a groan of pain as Bruce punched him in the face.

Natasha was trembling, the tiniest of tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. "Where are the Stones?"

"Gone." Thanos said. "Reduced to atoms."

"You used them two days ago." Bruce argued.

Thanos slowly began to rise. "I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am... Inevitable."

"Let's tear this place apart... He has to be lying." The dark man stuttered.

"My father is many things." Nebula whispered. "But a liar is not one of them." She crept closer to her "father."

"Ah..." Thanos sighed. "Thank you, daughter."

Nebula dipped her head slowly.

"Perhaps I treated you too harshly."

"Great. No Stones." Tony said sarcastically. He raised a palm, and in the center was glowing plasma. "I'll have to settle for blasting him into oblivion."

"No!" Annabeth shouted, swatting it aside. She whirled around to glare at Thanos. "He's mine to kill."

"That's not fair!" Tony cried.

"Oh, it is so fair. My family is gone. Half of my friends as well." her voice cracked. "He's mine to finish."

Thanos met Annabeth's gaze. "I feel your pain, child. You are much like my daughters."

Annabeth stared at the psychopathic lunatic coldly. "You could _never _understand."

She let out a guttural cry and charged, grabbing her dagger from inside her duffel and then tossing the bag aside. She heard a gasp of surprise from Tony, but ignored it. She slashed her dagger across Thanos' chest, cutting through his wool shirt and drawing a line of blood. Bruce and the dark man backed away, but Carol kept her arms firmly in a headlock.

Thanos' eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the celestial bronze blade. "ημίθεος." He managed to gasp. "αίμα μου."

Carol's eyes widened and she backed away in confusion.

Thanos; now free, struggled to his feet. "κάνε το χειρότερο, ημίθεος."

Annabeth readied her dagger. "As you wish."

She let out a cry and charged. She raised her dagger, and Thanos tried to sidestep, but the chest wound had weakened him severely. Annabeth slashed her dagger down his back, near his spine.

The mad Titan let out a cry and fell to his knees, blood pouring from his wounds in cascades. Annabeth leaned closely into Thanos' ear.

Annabeth stared in shock at the mad Titan. She could tell that the celestial bronze wounds were eating away at his soul. Thanos was telling the truth. αίμα μου.

Before Annabeth could say or do anything else, Thor let out a guttural cry. He swung his axe, and cut a clean line across Thanos' throat. The mad Titan's head fell to the floor with a 'thud!' on the floor in front of Annabeth's feet.

"What did you do?" The raccoon asked, his voice filled with horror, the sarcasm gone.

"I aimed for the head." Thor managed to splutter. He turned around, and headed back to the ship.

Annabeth glanced around the room, and saw looks of defeat on the Avengers' faces. Nebula leaned over her father's body, her face covered in his blood. She reached a metallic arm out, and closed his eyes.

Thanos was dead.

* * *

**Tony**

When Tony and the other Avengers recovered from their shock, he whirled around to face his niece. "What the hell did he say?" Tony demanded.

Natasha frowned. "It sounded greek."

Steve turned to look at Annabeth as well. "What did he say?"

Annabeth hesitated. After a glance at the decapitated body, she turned away. "Nothing of consequence."

Tony frowned. "And a secondly, more important question, how in hell do you have a dagger?"

"To defend myself." Annabeth seemed ignorant to his rage.

Carol groaned. "Save this for after we get back? Besides, we have more important matters."

"She's right, ya' know." The raccoon said. "Thanos destroyed the stones, and half of the universe is gone for good."

"No." Steve snapped. "I refuse to believe that."

"Well, you'd better believe it!" The raccoon snapped.

"We'll regroup; get back to Earth; count our missing, and then we'll figure out our next course of action." Nat said.

Nebula spoke, for the first time since her father's death. "No. There is no hope. Hope is lost. Thanos has won, and everyone we have lost, are gone forever."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**Thanos' last words to Annabeth translated:**_

_**"Demigod. Blood of mine. Do your worst, demigod."**_

_**Response to reviews:**_

_**Writer King Banks: I think I answered your question with this lovely chapter**_

_**HissHiss: I hope this chapter satisfied your desires!**_

_**DareToBeBendy: Thank you! I also love Rocket, but the reason why I put him in was because I was trying to stay as canon as possible, and Rocket was among the heroes that journeyed to the Garden. The only thing that really deviated from the movie besides Annabeth, was adding Tony in there.**_

_**Falconress: Probably because of her curiosity and thirst for knowledge.**_

**Shout-out to favorites!**

_**Writer King Banks**_

_**pcrider**_

_**HissHiss**_

_**Rizxnne13**_

_**hgelle**_

**Shout-out to followers!**

_**Writer King Banks**_

**_HissHiss_**

_**ihaveseveropjd**_

_**Rizxnne13**_

_**Are all the names used**_

_**Stay tuned for more chapters!**_

_** Love from, Tiaqua Neptune**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth**

When Annabeth and the Avengers were back at the compound, Tony had spent a whole hour lecturing her on spying on others, her responsibilities as an Avenger, and twenty other topics Annabeth didn't bother to listen to.

She had enough on her plate, thank you very much.

After Tony had finally finished his tirade, he fixed her with a serious gaze. "Now, what really attacked you? No dog is that big."

"I told you, it was a dog!" Annabeth shouted hotly. "Ask Peter!"

Tony's eyes widened. He cursed under his breath and dashed to the nearest phone.

Taking that as a sign that she could leave, Annabeth bolted for the door. She grabbed her phone on her way, and dialed Percy's apartment phone.

Two rings, and Percy picked up. "Hey Annabeth. Where have you been? I called twice today and you didn't pick up."

"Sorry, I was in space."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Hurriedly, Annabeth told him about the ambush on Thanos as she grabbed her keys and climbed into her Maserati.

Silence.

"Percy? Did you get attacked by a monster or something?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"No, I'm okay. Just... shocked. And angry that you got to hurt Thanos and I didn't."

"Oh." Annabeth exhaled in relief. "But the scariest part was, he said 'Demigod. Blood of mine.' In ancient greek, no less."

"Do you think he really is a Titan?" Percy asked, his voice tight.

"_Was._" Annabeth corrected. "And no, I don't think so. I think he's somehow connected to Greek Mythology, but he wasn't a Titan."

"Do you want to meet up someplace?" Percy asked. "Catch up, and then maybe we could check up on Camp Half-Blood."

"Yeah.. I'd really like that." Annabeth said.

"Okay. Starbucks?"

"I'll see you there, Seaweed Brain."

"Later, Wise Girl."

Annabeth's phone bleeped, and she shoved her phone in her pocket. She revved the engine, and sped towards the nearest Starbucks.

* * *

**Tony**

"You were supposed to watch her!" Tony screamed through the phone.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Mr. Stark! I changed as fast as I could, and got in there ASAP, and for some reason, Annabeth was still in there! I could've sworn I saw her run out with the others!" Peter stuttered.

Tony tried to calm his breathing. It wasn't really the kid's fault.

"Sorry. Just, keep a better eye on her."

"Will do, Mr. Stark." Peter said in a relieved tone.

F.R.I.D.A.Y beeped impatiently. "Mr. Stark, Annabeth's phone is no longer within range of the Avengers compound."

"What?!" Tony shouted. "Send her phone's E.T.A to Peter." He turned his attention back to Peter. "I'm counting on you to go after her."

"O-o-okay Mr. Stark." Peter hung up.

Tony slipped his phone back into his pocket. Time to do some good-old-fashioned bedroom-snooping!

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, let me know the moment Annabeth comes back." Tony said.

"Will do, Mr. Stark."

"Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y." Tony said, before dashing upstairs to his niece's room.

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth pulled into the parking lot of the Starbucks, and parked neatly.

She hopped out of the car and locked it, before heading inside. After waiting a few minutes in the line, and ordered a caramel frappuccino, and handed the barista cash.

She chose a spot with two small couches facing each other near a window, and sat down. A few minutes later, the barista came by and set her drink down.

"Enjoy!" She said before dashing off to get the next customer's order.

Annabeth was halfway done with her drink when she spotted a familiar Toyota Prius with hoof-marks on the hood. A minute later, Percy was sitting on the couch across from her, with a take-away box.

He handed the box to Annabeth. "Open it."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What are you planning?"

Percy smirked. "Just open the dam thing."

Annabeth let out a laugh at that, and opened the box.

She gasped. "Blue cookies!"

Percy smirked. "My mom just made a batch, and I snagged a couple."

Annabeth snorted. "Of course you did. How many did you eat?"

Percy's expression changed to a hurt look. "I can't believe you'd think I stole one!" His expression changed to a sly grin. "I had three."

Just then, Peter and some of his friends opened the door.

Annabeth groaned.

Percy shot her a quizzical look.

"My uncle hired him to be essentially my babysitter." Annabeth hissed through the corner of her mouth.

Percy snorted at that. "Babysitter." He managed to choke out.

Annabeth punched him, hard.

"Hey!" He complained.

Annabeth could feel Peter's watchful, ye inconspicuous gaze on her, as he asked the barista for a drink.

Annabeth tried to keep a normal conversation with Percy, asking about schoolwork, if he had lost anybody in the snap, normal things.

Except maybe the snap part. That definitely wasn't normal.

Ten minutes later, Peter still hadn't left, his drink had already been finished, and now he didn't even try to hide his steady gaze at Annabeth.

Finally, Annabeth couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on Percy." She said, standing up. "Let's go somewhere else." She lowered her tone. "I'm tired of our creepy stalker," She discreetly jabbed her thumb in Peter's direction, "And I'd rather check on the campers."

Percy grinned. "Sounds good to me. See you there."

"Later, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth called.

"Eat my dust, Wise Girl!" Percy shouted as he hurriedly closed the door to his Prius, and sped off.

Annabeth grinned evilly, and clambered into her Maserati. Once the engine revved up, she sped after her boyfriend.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Annabeth slowed to a stop at the base of Half-Blood Hill. She locked the car, and peered into the distance. Just on the edge of the horizon, she saw Percy's Prius.

Chuckling, she waited for him.

Five minutes later, she and Percy were trudging through the strawberry fields of Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth's mouth soured. There were only maybe ten to fifteen satyrs tending the fruits, when there should've been double that. She leaned into Percy's shoulder miserably.

"I miss Leo." She whispered. "We just got him back, and now he's gone." She looked up at her boyfriend, whose sea-green eyes met her stormy gray. "Has a new Oracle been chosen?"

Percy shook his head. "Nothing yet."

Annabeth peered down into the camp and saw the whole camp gathered around the campfire.

"Are they-"

"Burial shrouds for the campers." Percy confirmed.

Annabeth sped off towards the campfire, stinging tears in her eyes wiped away by the wind.

She skidded to a stop in front of the fire.

So many shrouds.

So many fallen.

Dead.

Turned to dust.

So few of them left.

The whole world, devastated.

All by one snap.

That was all it took.

To rip Annabeth's world apart.

Leo.

Rachel.

Grover.

Harley.

Will.

Nico.

Piper.

Dakota.

Countless others.

Never to see the light of day again.

Percy had caught up to her, and he put his hand on her shoulder.

Annabeth wrapped him in a hug, and sobbed, staring listlessly at the endless line of shrouds.

Hope was lost, and she would never be the same.

* * *

**Tony**

Tony had finished snooping in Annabeth's room. Nothing out of the ordinary, much. She had a weird sword, that looked like it had been made out of bone. Tony shuddered. He hoped not. Annabeth's dagger was nowhere to be found, most likely on her persona. She had a weird pouch in the bathroom full of golden coins. There was a Yankees cap resting on her desk.

Sure, the cap wasn't out of the ordinary, but it had been placed there with great care. Maybe it had sentimental value?

Other than that, her room simply contained clothes, schoolwork, architecture books, and incomplete drawings of various greek-styled buildings.

Tony left the room, and check on his phone to track Annabeth's position.

He frowned. He reloaded the satellite and tried again. Nothing.

Annabeth had simply... disappeared. Entirely off-grid.

Tony checked her last known position.

Farm Road 3.141  
Long Island, New York 11954

He pulled up Peter's contact list.

The phone dialed two beeps, and Peter picked up. "Mr. Stark!" He panted. "I was just about to call you; Annabeth left Starbucks with this boy, and I chased after them, but they were both in cars so I lost them. I tried to track their position but-"

"They're totally off-grid." Tony interrupted, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah." Peter said. "What do I do?"

"Tony checked his phone. "According to the tracker, Annabeth's last coordinates were Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954."

Peter exhaled in relief. "Thank goodness. I'll get there right away, Mr. Stark."

Peter hung up.

Tony closed his eyes, and plopped down on a chair. Once Annabeth came back, they were going to have a very long conversation.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**Wow.. I really freaked out a lot of people with Thanos' last words! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! :)**_

_**Response to reviews:**_

_**the8horcux: Yes, you heard right! Annabeth shares ties with Thanos! **_

_**Falconress: No, Thanos was NOT an actual Titan, but he IS related to Greek mythology. I won't tell you yet, since I'm saving it for later for Annabeth and co. to figure out, but I will give you this; go back to chapter 5 and pay close attention to where Thanos' name derives from. ;)**_

_**P34n6t: Thanks! I try to update as often as I can!**_

_**Writer King Banks: No. As you can tell, obviously, it is NOT five years later, I want to do a few chapters before I timeskip to kind of get a little glimpse of how everyone is coping, and for some character-building.**_

_**mary2602: Thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy this fanfiction!**_

_**Shout-out to favorites!**_

_**P34n6t**_

_**Blahblah12345678910**_

_**mary2602**_

_**AnjaniS**_

_**Shout-out to followers!**_

_**P34n6t**_

_**FearedReader**_

_**Princess OtakuGeek**_

_**Leo2000**_

_**Mike0the0mic**_

_**Atalaye**_

_**FalconAGaming**_

_**AnjaniS**_

_** Stay tuned for more!**_

_** Love from, Tiaqua Neptune**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Annabeth**

After the shrouds had been burned, Annabeth stared blankly at the campfire, the smell of Cherry Kool-Aid still lingering in the air.

Percy, Hazel, Jason, and Frank were next to her, their hands all interlocked. The remaining demigods from the Prophecy of Seven, now whittled down to four.

Since the Snap, Annabeth had been so busy, trying to keep her bloodline a secret from the Avengers, that she hadn't had time to properly grieve, until now.

Memories and images flashed by in her mind, and this time, Annabeth didn't try to stop them.

Watching "Roman Holiday" with her father.

Building a replica of the Parthenon out of LEGOS with her brothers.

Designing the Argo II with Leo.

Her and Piper's running joke of stealing one another's breakfast.

Trying to bake cookies with her stepmother, but all they'd accomplished was burning them to a crisp.

Harley obsessively asking her on her input for the best death traps.

Finding innocent little Nico with his sister, Bianca, at Westover Hall.

Will and Nico blushing at each other furiously.

And so many more.

Annabeth's phone rang, causing all the campers around her to jump.

Annabeth cursed. Every monster in the area was probably after them now. "Sorry." She glanced at the caller ID. "It's my jerk uncle."

Annabeth picked up the phone, and jogged over to the empty strawberry fields.

"Annabeth!" Tony screamed through the phone, piercing Annabeth's ears, despite the phone not being on speakerphone.

"What?" Annabeth said in exasperation.

"Don't you use that tone with me!" Tony threatened.

"Or what? You'll ground me?"

"Yeah!" Tony blustered. "And I'll take away your phone privileges."

"Go right ahead then." Annabeth snapped.

Tony was silent, probably taken aback. "Then I'll do that, once you get back. I'm tired of you rushing off, young lady!"

"Well what am I supposed to do then? Self-quarantine myself?" Annabeth retorted.

"Can't you just invite your friends here?" Tony asked.

"Fine." Annabeth sighed. "But you still can't stop me from leaving the house."

"Watch me." Tony snapped, hanging up the phone.

Annabeth sighed, and turned back to Percy, who had followed her. "I have to go back."

"Then I'm coming with you." Percy said determinedly.

Annabeth kissed him, a quick peck on the cheek. "Let's go."

* * *

**Tony**

Annabeth had just pulled into the driveway, much to Tony's relief.

Unfortunately, she wasn't alone. There was a boy, about the same age as Annabeth. He had wavy black hair and sea-green eyes.

Tony immediately hated him.

"Who is this?" Tony demanded.

"That's Percy Jackson, my boyfriend." Annabeth replied despondently.

Tony frowned. "What happened? You sound terrible."

"We lost a lot of friends because of Thanos." Annabeth replied. "We just burned their shrouds."

Tony felt a little guilty about yelling at her. "Oh. I'm sorry."

Percy, as Annabeth called him, gripped Annabeth's hand reassuringly.

"So what are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"I'm here to cheer Annabeth up, something you clearly aren't capable of doing." Percy snapped.

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but Peter cut him off. "Oh thank goodness you're not hurt!" He sighed in relief. "After I saw you leave Starbucks, I was really worried!"

Peter held out his hand to Percy. "Nice to meet you! I'm Peter Parker, who are you?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson." Percy said, shaking Peter's hand.

Suddenly, Pepper came rushing out. "Tony!" She panted. "We made a final count of all the Avengers that are gone."

Tony's stomach plummeted. This was it.

"I'll be in there in a second." Tony said.

"Okay." Pepper gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then disappeared inside.

"Go on ahead, Peter." Tony ordered.

Peter nodded, and followed Pepper.

Tony glanced at Annabeth and Percy. "You're welcome to join us." He narrowed his eyes at Percy. "But we're going to have a long chat afterwards."

"Yes sir." Percy said sarcastically.

Annabeth gave a small smile, and the three headed inside.

Everyone was crowded in the kitchen, looking expectantly at Pepper, who had a list in her hands.

She took a deep breath. "Loki, Wanda, Vision, Bucky, Sam, Doctor Strange, Ant-Man, the Wasp, Fury, Shuri, and then some of Rocket's friends, whom I don't know; Gamora, Groot, Drax, Mantis, and Peter Quill."

Everyone groaned at the long list of names.

Annabeth gasped. She whispered something in Percy's ear, who's eyes widened, and the two bounded upstairs.

Tony and the Avengers exchanged quizzical looks.

Realization dawned on him. "Oh no you don't!"

He bounded upstairs to Annabeth's room and burst in, and found Percy and Annabeth searching frantically for something. "You'd better not be thinking about making out!" Tony screamed.

Annabeth froze. She whirled to face Tony, her blond hair whipping her in the face. Her cheeks were cherry red. "Really? You think we're making out?"

Tony blushed. "Well you did just go into your bedroom, and-"

"No!" Annabeth snapped. "I'm trying to find out if my cousin's alive!"

"Oh." Tony said, embarrassed. "Sorry. I'll leave you alone then."

He stumbled out of the room, and headed back downstairs.

* * *

**Annabeth**

"Can you believe him?" Percy snorted. "He thought we were making out! Gods!"

"Percy!" Annabeth whacked his arm. "Help me find my pouch of drachmas!"

"Right, sorry!" Percy rubbed his arm, and disappeared in the bathroom.

Annabeth searched in her desk drawers. Nothing.

She had searched just about everywhere when Percy exclaimed, "Found it!"

Annabeth rushed towards the sound of his voice, into the bathroom. The son of Posiedon held a small brown pouch of drachmas in his hand.

"Thanks." Annabeth said breathlessly.

Annabeth turned on the shower, and aimed her small prism at the water, making a barely visible rainbow. She tossed a coin from her pouch into the air. "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Magnus Chase at Hotel Valhalla!"

To Annabeth's relief, Magnus' shaggy blond hair came into view, and his gray eyes snapped to Annabeth's.

"Annabeth?" Magnus asked.

Annabeth nodded and let out a cry of relief. "Thank the gods you're safe!"

Magnus frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

It was Annabeth's turn to frown. "Thanos used the Infinity Stones to wipe out half of existence."

"What?!" Magnus cried. "Did people just instantaneously die?"

Annabeth shook her head. "They turned to dust."

"None of the enherjar I know turned into dust." Magnus mused. "Maybe because we're dead?"

Percy's eyes widened. "I forgot about that. But not even the gods were spared."

"Can we reverse it?" Magnus asked.

"No." Annabeth's voice shook. "Thanos destroyed the Stones."

"I'll keep a lookout, let you know if I find anything in Valhalla's library about Infinity Stones." Magnus promised. "Until then..." His voice trailed off.

Somebody off-screen called Magnus' name. "I gotta go." He said apologetically.

"See you later Magnus." Annabeth and Percy waved, before cutting the connection.

Percy turned to Annabeth. "At least the enherjar were spared."

Annabeth frowned. "I wonder if Sadie and Carter are okay."

Percy's eyes widened. "I nearly forgot."

Annabeth flipped another coin into the running water. "Oh Fleecy do me a solid. Show me Sadie and Carter Kane at Brooklyn House."

Sadie's blond hair with pink highlights flashed into view. Her blue eyes were filled with tears.

Carter was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh gods." Percy mumbled.

"Percy? Annabeth?" Sadie asked, wiping tears away.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Carter, he was rambling on about some nonsense, and then he just..." She glanced helplessly at the pile of black dust on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Annabeth said.

"Are the other magicians still there?" Percy asked.

Sadie shook her head sadly. "Amos said nearly half of our magicians are MIA, and we were a small force to begin with." Her voice turned deadly. "Do you know who did this?"

Annabeth nodded. "Thanos." Hurriedly, with as few details as possible, she explained what had happened.

Sadie stumbled, and fell on her butt. "So they're gone forever." She whispered. "Oh Walt," She murmured. "I just got you back."

Percy glanced at the young magician sympathetically. "If there's anything we can do, let us know."

Sadie nodded listlessly. "Thank you."

Annabeth waved a hand and cut the connection.

Percy shut the water off, and turned to her, tears in his eyes.

Annabeth felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She gripped him tightly in a hug, and lay her head on his shoulder.

Nebula's words kept ringing in her ears, and they would haunt her for the rest of her days.

Hope was lost.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Response to Reviews:**_

_**P34n6t: Yeah, Annabeth likes to get on his nerves **_

_**Writer King Banks: You're welcome! Stay tuned and continue to enjoy!**_

_**Falconress: A very good guess! I'm still going to be tight-lipped until I reveal it in the fanfiction itself.**_

_**the8horcrux: Yes, Peter is still alive. Good thing I didn't make Tony kill him :)**_

_**Shout-out to followers!**_

_**Skyggedrage**_

_**FunnyMimi367**_

_**Baron1674**_

_**lilidavidscat**_

_**Themancom**_

_**Band life**_

_**Shout-out to favorites!**_

_**evy2231**_

_**FunnyMimi367**_

_**Baron1674**_

_**Band life**_

_**Stay tuned for next time!**_

_** Love from, Tiaqua Neptune**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Five years later..._

**Annabeth**

It had been five years since Thanos had killed half the population, and Annabeth had just graduated college in New Rome.

Ironic.

She'd gotten her dream, a degree in architecture, a chance to have a life without monsters for four years, yet she had lost everything.

Yet life continued on as normal. Percy and Annabeth had moved back to the Avengers compound after finishing college, to help Natasha keep the remaining Avengers going.

Tony had disappeared with Pepper, living a secluded life in a log cabin, with a daughter now, Morgan Stark. Tony had wanted Annabeth to go with, but she had turned him down. She was a demigod, not that her uncle knew, and it was her job to fight monsters.

Even if they were mainly mortals now.

Steve rarely stopped by, he had devoted his life mainly to therapy, helping the remaining survivors cope with their losses. Bruce had gone who-knows-where, so Natasha had appointed Percy as an Avenger out of desperation, unknowing of the scope of his powers. The only other Avengers left were Okoye, Carol Danvers, Rhodey, and Rocket.

Reyna had moved on years prior, joining the severely depleted Hunters of Artemis, with Hazel taking her place as praetor. With Annabeth and Percy rarely at Camp Half-Blood now, Jason and Clarisse had taken over as the unofficial leaders of the camp.

The gods kept mostly to themselves, and new demigods becoming rarer and rarer with the gods' lack of love interest.

Sadie was the sole leader of Brooklyn House, and she was struggling to keep the Nomes alive. There had always been very few with the blood of the pharaohs, and now, with half of them gone, they were struggling to keep the Egyptian demons in the Duat at bay.

Magnus and the rest of the enherjar were luckier than the rest, with their numbers still growing every day. Thor had retreated back to Valhalla to keep the balance of power in check, as half of the Norse gods had disappeared, and his cover was that he had locked himself inside, only venturing out for more beer.

A bit of a lame excuse, but it had worked, for the most part. Now, Annabeth kept a simple routine, trying to retain a small sense of normalcy.

Little did she know, it was all about to change.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a San Francisco Warehouse..._

In the midst of all the junk and rubble, a single rat scurried through the wreckage, tiny feet pattering across the rusted metal, and broken materials.

In the rat's haste, it scurried right over a dim button. As the rat stopped for a moment, there was a whirring from a brown, ugly van nearby, then a flash of bright light. The rat lifted it's head up, and the doors to the van burst open, with a man tumbling out, causing the rat to scurry away.

Scott groaned, and threw and old plushie off of him, and took his mask off. He groaned as he lay there, and small, little sparks shot out from his suit. Scott brushed them off, and struggled to sit up.

He looked around his surroundings in confusion. "Hello?" He realized he was surrounded by a chain-link fence. He saw a security camera in the corner of the room, and looked around desperately.

A minute later, he had drawn "HELP!" with a Sharpie on a piece of cardboard. He screamed as loud as he could and banged on the fence, holding up his sign.

Five minutes later, the security guard had gotten him out, and Scott was toting a small cart with his belongings that had been stashed in the warehouse.

He walked down a street in a neighborhood, and stopped by a pole covered entirely in "MISSING!" signs. He frowned, and continued on, walking slowly, taking in the ravaged neighborhood.

A young kid sped by in a bike, and Scott called out to him. "Kid! Hey! Hey!" The kid stopped abruptly, and spun around, a haunted look in his eyes.

"What the hell happened here?" Scott asked, bewildered.

The boy said nothing, and continued riding.

After walking for a while, Scott came upon a large park, full of large slabs of stone, with a view of the Golden Gate Bridge.

Scott stopped in front of one of the stones, slowly reading the names. Horror dawning on him, he quickened his pace, going from stone to stone. "Excuse me." He mumbled as he brushed past a man. "Please, please, please."

He quickly read the stone then moved to the next. "Excuse me, sorry. Please please please." His face soured as he saw the name, "Scott Lang".

"What?!" He hissed.

Racing now, his cart forgotten, he sped down the street to his house. Frantically, he ran the doorbell and pounded on the door. A teenage girl emerged, her face wide with shock. She cupped Scott's face, and sobbed tears of joy.

"Cassie?" Scott whispered.

"Dad?" Cassie stuttered, letting out a sob.

They gripped each other tightly in a hug for a minute, before breaking apart and Scott saying, "You're so big!"

They let out a chuckle, then pulled themselves back into a hug.

* * *

**Annabeth**

Natasha, Percy, and Annabeth were in a holographic conference with Rhodey at the Avengers compound, and it wasn't looking good.

"Where are you?" Nat asked.

"Mexico." Rhodey replied. "The federales found a room full of bodies. Looks like a bunch of cartel guys never even had a chance to get their guns off."

"It's probably a rival gang." Annabeth said, trying to dismiss the truth.

"Except it isn't. It's definitely Barton." Rhodey said. "What he's done here, what he's been doing for the last few years. I mean the scene that he left... I gotta tell you there's a part of me that doesn't even want to find him."

"Well you find out where he's going next." Percy said.

Nat grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and took a big bite. She looked at Rhodey. "Please."

Rhodey nodded, before his image flickered away.

Nat buried her face in her hands, and tears streamed down her cheeks. Percy and Annabeth put their hands on her shoulder reassuringly.

"You know I'd offer to cook you dinner, but you seem pretty miserable already." Steve said, appearing in the doorway.

"Already here to do your laundry?" Nat asked, wiping away her tears.

"I came here to see my friends." Steve said, glancing at Nat, and giving Percy and Annabeth a small smile.

"Clearly, your friends are fine." Annabeth said.

Steve looked down at his hands. "You know I saw a pod of whales when I was coming over the bridge."

"In the Hudson?" Nat said skeptically.

"I saw a few dolphins and such hanging around there recently." Percy jumped in. "It's because there's fewer ships, cleaner water."

Steve smiled. "I forgot, you majored in marine biology in college."

"You know," Nat said, "If you're about to tell me to look on the bright side..." Her gaze swept over the room, before landing on her sandwich. "um, I'm going to hit you in the head with a peanut butter sandwich."

Steve smiled, and then strode over to sit down on a chair. "I think we all need to get a life."

Annabeth and Percy sat in chairs facing Steve and Nat. "You guys first." Percy and Annabeth said simultaneously.

There was a little chime from a hologram on Nat's desk, and she swiped to the right, and an unfamiliar man's voice blared from the speakers.

"Oh, Hi! Hi! Um, is anyone home?!" Everyone turned to the screen, where there was a dark-haired man with an ugly brown van waving frantically at the camera. "This is uh, Scott Lang! We met a few years ago?! At the airport?! Germany?!"

Nat slowly sat up, eyes wide in confusion as Scott continued his rambling.

"Is this an old message?" Steve asked.

Annabeth could see the hope growing on Nat's face. "It's the front gate."

Percy grinned. "We'd better not keep him waiting then."

* * *

_**No shout-outs or response to reviews because I updated this chapter 5 seconds after the last one**_

_**||*UPDATE*||**_

**I now have a wattpad account! I am currently copying and pasting "Annabeth Chase and the Avengers" onto wattpad, so if you prefer to read wattpad, or know somebody that would be interested that uses wattpad, here's the link to my profile;**

** user/TiaquaNeptune**

**Stay tuned!**

** Love from, Tiaqua Neptune**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tony**

Tony exited his home and strolled through the nearby woodland to his daughter's playhouse. He clapped his hands rhythmically. "Chow time!" He sat down on the tiny chair outside her tent. "Morgan Stark it's lunchtime."

"Define lunch or be disintegrated." Little four-year-old Morgan Stark emerged from her tent, wearing a blue mask similar to Tony's.

"You should not be wearing that okay? That is part of a special anniversary gift I made for mom." Tony kissed her on the mask. He gently took off the mask and said, "Are you thinking about lunch? Thinking about a handful of cookies, and a bit of lettuce?"

"Ewwww." Morgan said in disgust.

"That's what you need." He lifted up the mask. "How did you- find this? Were you looking for it?"

"I found it." Morgan replied.

"Let's go... find a better hiding place." Tony said, picking up his daughter and carrying her into the house.

In front of the house was a black Audi, and a familiar blue Maserati Spyder. From the driver's seat of the Audi, Steve emerged. Nat came out from the passengers' seat, and Scott from the back row. Annabeth emerged from the drivers' seat of the Maserati, and Percy from the passengers' seat.

Tony let out a sigh. This was going to take a while.

After Steve, Scott, Nat, Percy, and Annabeth's sob story about trying to save everyone by somehow navigating the Quantum Realm, Steve, Scott, and Nat left, leaving Percy and Annabeth there to have dinner with the Starks.

Dinner had been mostly subdued, aside from Morgan peppering Annabeth and Percy with questions, and Pepper asking the occasional question about how they and the other Avengers were doing, how she liked college, that sort of thing.

After finishing dinner, Annabeth offered to help clean the dishes, giving Tony time to talk privately to his niece.

"How are things?" Tony asked, scrubbing furiously at a plate, soap foaming.

"Fine, I suppose." Annabeth said. Tony figured she was probably angry that Tony had refused to help.

"Look, I don't want to mess up the timeline." Tony said. "I want our friends back, more than anything, but I don't want to risk the life I have now."

"Of course you'd say that!" Annabeth shouted, abandoning her sponge and plate. "You have everything, and you're happy! Me? I had to live the past five years without my family, right when I had finally made up with them! My closest friends are gone, and the ones that were still around after the Snap have pushed away."

She let out a little hysterical laugh. "Of course, it's just my luck. A week of hope, my future looking bright, and then," She snapped her fingers. "Just like that."

"Annabeth- I'm sorry- I-"

"I told you this five years ago, and I'm going to tell you again." Annabeth interrupted. "You could never, never, understand." She stormed off, and out the front door, and Percy got up abruptly and followed.

Tony groaned and had half a mind to go after her, then he turned back to the stack of dirty dishes, and sighed. "Sorry Annabeth, but dishes win."

After he finished the dishes, he couldn't ignore the nagging "What if?" feeling any longer. He headed into his office and pulled up a new file, which was illuminated in a white light.

After working for a few hours, he hit a jackpot.

"I did a mod inspiration. Let's see if it checks out so I can run one last sim before we pack it in for the night. This time, in the shape of a mobius strip inverted, please?" Tony said.

"Processing." Said the robotic voice.

"Give me that ID value, that particle factoring in spectral decomposition."

"Just a moment."

"And don't worry if it doesn't work out."

"Model rendered." The words "MODEL SUCCESSFUL" popped up on the screen.

Tony's eyes widened, and he sat down heavily in his chair. He covered his mouth with his hand, and exclaimed, "Shit!"

Behind him, cried a little voice, "Shit!"

Shocked, Tony spun around in his chair, and saw little Morgan sitting at the base of the stairs. He put his finger to his lips and shook his head. "You do not, little miss." He hissed.

"Shit." Morgan said again.

"Nope, we don't say that, only Mommy says that word. She coined it, it belongs to her."

"Why are you up?" Morgan asked.

"Because I got some important shit going on here, what do you think?!"

Morgan's face stretched into a frown and she cocked her head to the side like a puppy.

"No, I got something on my mind, I got something on my mind."

"Let's get you to bed." Tony said.

Once Tony had tucked Morgan in, she demanded that he tell her a story.

"Tell me a story."

"A story? Uhh, once upon a time a little girl went to bed the end." Tony said, breathless.

Silence.

"That is a horrible story." Morgan declared.

"Come on that's your favorite story!" Tony exclaimed. He pecked her on the cheek.

"I love you three thousand." Morgan said.

Tony gave a small smile, then turned off the lamp. "Three thousand." He whispered to himself. "That's crazy." As he closed the door, he added in a louder voice, "Go to bed, or I'll sell all your toys."

* * *

**Annabeth**

Crickets chirped as moonlight shone onto the vast lush, green forest. Annabeth stormed through the undergrowth, Percy on her heels.

"Perseus Jackson." A young feminine voice said, somewhere behind them.

Annabeth and Percy whirled around, to face a young girl with auburn hair, a silver tiara resting on her head, and striking silver eyes. The girl wore a silver cloak of furs, causing her to blend into the moonlight.

The girl tilted her head slightly toward the daughter of Athena. "Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth felt power pulsing from the girl, and she could tell the girl had knowledge far beyond her years. That could only mean one thing. This girl was a goddess.

Annabeth knelt. subtly motioning for Percy to do the same. "M'lady."

"There is no need for formalities, child." The girl said, her voice firm.

Annabeth couldn't shake the feeling that she had met this goddess before, but, then again, she had met quite a few goddesses.

Percy stood, shortly followed by Annabeth. The girl inclined her head a little more. "I can see neither of you remember me." She gave a little chuckle. "But no matter. You rescued me once, and have earned my respect. You would have to do me a great dishonor to taste my wrath."

The puzzle pieces clicked together. Atlas. Bianca. The ophiotaurus. Zoe. "Lady Artemis." Annabeth guessed.

The girl nodded. "Nine years ago, I was held captive by Atlas. Annabeth, you were imprisoned alongside me, and Perseus, you were among the five destined to rescue me. You did me a favor that day, one which I intend to repay."

"You're here to help us find a way to navigate the Quantum Realm?" Annabeth guessed hopefully.

Artemis smiled, and let out a small chuckle. "If the gods were to help you with that, out of all of us, Athena would have come to your aid, would she have not?" She questioned, fixating on Annabeth's stormy eyes.

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, what are you here for?" Percy asked.

Artemis gazed up at the shining moon for a moment, before turning back to the couple.  
A word of caution. Not everyone will return from this mission."

"Who won't return?" Annabeth demanded.

Artemis' gaze turned cloudy. "That, child, I cannot tell."

"So what good is this warning?" Percy asked, unable to contain his anger.

"Percy." Annabeth hissed warningly.

Percy seemed to realize his mistake, and shut his mouth.

Artemis' silver eyes locked on the son of Poseidon's sea green. "Tread with care, son of the sea. To save a friend, you would sacrifice the world."

Percy flinched, as though the memory of his fatal flaw wounded him.

"You mustn't let your fatal flaw stop you from saving the world, Perseus." Artemis urged. "Just as Athena has warned you in the past, I warn you now. You fatal flaw has yet to stop you from doing what is necessary, yet this time, I fear it may."

Artemis glanced at the moon. "Now, I must leave. I have one gift for you, before I go." Bright silver light flashed, and a small silver hunting whistle appeared in Percy's hands.

"This will call the gods to your side when the moment comes. But beware! Much like the whistle Daedalus gave you, it will disappear after it's first use. Use it with caution, and may the gods be with you."

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." Annabeth said, her thanks genuine.

Artemis gave a curt nod. "Farewell, demigods, and one last word; your secret cannot be kept forever."

And with that, the hunter goddess disappeared.

Percy slipped the whistle safely in his pocket, and he linked hands with Annabeth. "Come on. Let's get back to New York."

Annabeth gave a small smile, and she leaned on Percy's shoulder as they made their way back to the car.

* * *

_**Again, no response to reviews or shout-outs because chapter 9 was like 5 seconds ago.**_

_**I don't have much else to say, except continue to read my story, recommend it to others, either on fanfiction OR wattpad, and continue to favorite, follow, and review.**_

_**Have a wonderful day/night!**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_** Love from, Tiaqua Neptune**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Annabeth**

Percy and Annabeth were back at the Avengers compound, and Professor Hulk was there, ready to help them.

"Okay, here we go," Hulk said, "Time travel test number one!" He turned to Scott. "Scott! Uh, fire up the uh... the van thing."

Scott opened the back doors, and the machine whirred to life, energy glowing from it.

"Breakers are set," Steve said, striding towards them, with Nat following closely behind. "Emergency generators are on standby."

"Good." Hulk said. "We blow the grid, I don't want to lose a tiny hair in the 1950s."

"Excuse me?" Scott said indignantly.

"He's kidding." Nat and Annabeth said at the same time.

"Just- just booze, it's a bad joke." Hulk said, realizing his mistake.

As soon as Scott had moved out of earshot, Annabeth whirled around to Hulk. "You are kidding right?"

"I have no idea. What we're talking about is time travel here, either it's all a joke or none of it is." Hulk hissed quietly, before turning back to Scott and giving him a large thumbs-up. "We're good!" He added in a louder tone. "Get your helmet on. Scott, I'm gonna send you back a week, let you walk around for an hour, then bring you back in ten seconds. Make sense?"

Scott waved a hand and said, "Perfectly not confused.", with a sarcastic edge to his voice.

Percy snorted.

"Good luck Scott." Steve said, ignoring Percy. "You got this."

Scott put his helmet on. "You're right. I do, Captain America." He made a goofy smile at the super soldier.

There was a 'zip!', a flash of light, and Scott was gone.

"Did he just fangirl over Steve?" Percy asked incredulously.

Annabeth elbowed Percy.

"Alright, on a count of three!" Hulk shouted. "Three, two, one!" He flipped the switch, and Scott appeared...

As a teenager.

"This.. this... this doesn't feel right." Young-Scott said.

"What, what's going on?" Hulk rambled, with Nat talking over him.

"Wait, that's Scott?"

"Yes it's Scott!" Young-Scott snapped.

Another 'zip!' and Young-Scott disappeared.

Nat glanced worriedly at the controls.

Scott flashed back...

Old.

"Oh! My back!" Old-Scott complained loudly.

More rambling from Hulk, and Steve pressuring Hulk to fix him.

Annabeth slapped her hand onto her forehead. "Idiots." She mumbled.

Hulk hit the control panel, and another 'zip!'

This time, Scott was a baby.

Silence.

Percy stared at Annabeth, his mouth struggling to keep his laughter inside.

"It's a baby." Steve said drily.

"It's Scott!" Hulk said defensively.

"As a baby!"

"He'll grow!"

"Bring him back!"

"When I say kill the power, kill the power!" Hulk ordered.

"Oh my god." Nat said through gritted teeth as she walked towards the generator.

More incoherent rambling from Hulk, before he shouted, "Kill it!"

Nat pulled the braker, killing the power.

Another 'zip!' Scott flashed back, normal this time.

"Somebody peed my pants." Scott said.

"Oh thank god." Nat clutched her chest.

"But I don't know if it was baby me or old me." His face changed into confusion. "Or just, me me."

Hulk spread out his hands. "Time travel!" He grinned.

"An incredibly wonky and unreliable version of it." Annabeth muttered.

Everybody stared at Hulk.

"What?" He asked. Steve turned away. "I- I see this as an absolute win."

"Ohmygods." Annabeth managed to get out in a strangled voice.

Percy had buried his face in his hands since baby-Scott had appeared, and hadn't taken his face out of his hands since.

"Can I look now without laughing?" Percy's voice was muffled by his hands.

"That's a yes." Annabeth said.

* * *

**Tony**

In his black Audi e-tron, he sped up the driveway to the Avengers compound. Tony could see Steve leaning against a pole, looking forlorn.

He pulled to a stop thirty feet ahead of Steve.

Whoops. He pulled the car into reverse, then pulled to a stop in front of Steve.

Tony pulled down the window, with his glasses on, trying to look as cool as possible. Steve made a weird face.

"Why the long face?" Tony asked. "Let me guess he turned into a baby."

Steve made another weird face. "Among other things, yeah. What're you doing?"

"It's the EPR paradox." Tony grumbled, getting out of the car. "Instead of pushing through time you wound up pushing time through Lang, it's tricky and dangerous, somebody could caution you against it."

"You did." Steve said drily.

Tony cocked his head to the side, thinking. "Oh did I? Thank god I'm here. Regardless," He held up a small wristband. "I fixed it."

Steve gave him a questioning glare. "A fully functioning time-space GPS." Steve's glare slipped into a smile.

Tony held up his fingers in a 'peace' sign. "I just want peace." He sighed, and closed the door of his car. "It turns out, resentment is corrosive and I hate it."

"Me too."

"We got a shot at getting these Stones, but, I gotta tell you, my priorities, bring back what we lost, I hope, yes, keep what I found, at all costs. And... maybe not die trying."

Steve held out his hand. "Would be nice to me."

"Deal." Tony said, taking his hand and shaking it.

Tony opened the trunk, and pulled out Steve's shield, and pushed off Morgan's toy dog and blanket. He held the shield out to Steve.

Steve sighed. "Tony, I don't know-"

"Come on. I made it for you. Plus, honestly, I have to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding." He put the shield on Steve's arm.

"Thank you Tony." Steve said gratefully.

"Will you keep that little thing quiet? I didn't bring one for the whole team." He closed the trunk, and paused. "We are getting a whole team, right?" He stared at Steve for a long moment.

"We're working on that right now." Steve admitted.

Tony smirked, then headed inside the Avengers compound.

Third-person view

Scott was making a taco outside the Avengers compound, when the wind picked up. The cheese blew in the wind a little, as Scott stared up at the sky, squinting.

There was a ship landing, and just as it touched down, it sent a strong gust towards Scott, blowing out all the fillings inside the taco.

Dumbfounded, Scott stared at the taco destroyers.

Nebula was storming towards Scott, with Rocket halfway down the ramp.

Rocket shouted something not audible, and Nebula whispered into comms, "War Machine, you are cleared for a landing zone."

War Machine flew down and landed in front of Scott, scaring him, and he shouted, "Oh god.", clutching his chest.

"What's up, regular-size man?" War Machine greeted Scott. He turned away, passing Hulk, whose hands were carrying tacos.

Hulk stopped in front of Scott, who was recovering from his shock. He handed the shocked and taco-less man two tacos.

Scott took the tacos, and stared at it for a moment, before swiveling his head back to Hulk, who was boarding the recently-landed ship.

* * *

_**Response to reviews:**_

_**Fletcher Bamford: Your review was received at a good time in the day, and I hope you continue to enjoy Annabeth's adventures!**_

_**P34n6t: Thank you very much! Your wish is my command!**_

_**DareToBeBendy: Yes, Artemis is one of my favorite characters as well.. So I might have been a little biased when I killed off the gods.. Just a little :) Also, little spoiler: Annabeth and Percy will be revealing their identity VERY soon!**_

_**Mary Chou: I'm pretty sure I won't save Nat or Tony, since they kind of drove the Avengers to really want to win. You'll just have to wait and see how Percy's fatal flaw comes into play :)**_

_**Falconress: I hope to see you on wattpad soon! Also, the only reason I spared Valhalla, in case I didn't explain it well enough in the chapter, was because when Thanos snapped, he didn't get rid of half the dead, just the living. And the enherjar are technically, well, dead.**_

_**the8horcrux: Thanks!**_

_**watersdaughter: I'm sorry but I had to blip a full couple, and half a couple. It was either all of Solangelo, or half, and all of Jiper, or half. I left it to a coin flip :(**_

_**Shout-out to followers!**_

_**arrancarkuriboh**_

_**Wise girl 2**_

_**Random-skater**_

_**Jason Vander Vlugt**_

_**sames**_

_**Sil3ntReader**_

_**Mercenaria dek Sol**_

_**Shout-out to favorites!**_

_**Random-Skater**_

_**FalconAGaming**_

_**Miss Hourigan**_

_**Stay tuned! **_

_** Love from, Tiaqua Neptune**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Annabeth**

When the_ Benatar_ landed, Percy, Hulk, Rocket, and Annabeth boarded a truck heading to New Asgard.

The truck passed a sign labeled: "Welcome to New Asgard. Please drive slowly." Underneath, was a smaller sign that said, "Velkommen til Tønsberg."

New Asgard was a small fishing village, and the architecture was consistent with other Norwegian structures.

The truck rolled to a stop, and everyone hopped out.

"Kind of a step down from golden palaces and the magic hammers and whatnot." Rocket said sarcastically.

Internally, although Annabeth would never admit it, she agreed. She sighed wistfully, wishing she could've seen the architecture of the former Asgard.

"Hey, have a little compassion pal!" Hulk said indignantly. "First they lost Asgard and half their people. They're probably just happy to have a home."

"He's right, you know." Percy reasoned.

"You shouldn't have come." Said an unfamiliar feminine voice. The four spun around, and Hulk grinned.

"Ahhhh.. Valkyrie. Great to see you angry girl." Hulk greeted.

"I think I like you better in either of the other ways." Valkyrie commented.

"This is Rocket." Hulk ignored Valkyrie's comment and gestured to the raccoon, who was leaning against a pile of rigging.

"How ya doing?" Rocket greeted.

"And this is Percy.. and Annabeth."

"Hi." Percy said.

"Pleased to meet you." Annabeth waved.

Valkyrie's eyes darted between the four, in deep thought. "He won't see you." Valkryie said.

"Uh huh." Hulk said, unconvinced.

"We only see him once a month when he comes in for.." She turned to look at a large stash of beer, ale, and other alcohols. "Supplies."

Hulk winced at the sight. "It's that bad."

"Yeah." Valkyrie said exasperatedly.

A few minutes later, they were standing outside of a cabin. Rocket knocked on the wooden door.

Nothing.

The four glanced at each other, before Rocket knocked again.

The door opened, and the four glanced around the entryway in disgust. The cabin was extremely messy, like Percy's cabin when he hadn't cleaned it in a month.

She pointed this out to Percy, who said "Hey!" indignantly.

"What the-" Rocket glanced around the cabin. Simultaneously, the four caught a strong whiff of beer, month-old pizza, and man-germs. "Whew!" Rocket exclaimed. "Something died in here!"

"Hello?!" Hulk called out. "Thor?!"

"Ah, are you here about the cable? The cinemax went out two weeks ago.. Sports are all kinda fuzzy.." Thor's voice emanated from the back room. The four leaned into the back room, just in time to see Thor, shirtless, with a large potbellly; swipe a beer from a blue, white, and red checkered bowl filled with ice cubes and beer bottles.

"Thor?" Hulk asked incredulously.

Thor turned around slowly, and they just stared.

"Bruce! Oh my god!" He gave Hulk a big hug. "It's so good to see you!" He exclaimed, before turning to Rocket. "Come 'ere little rascal!" He squeezed the raccoon, ruffling his head.

"Aggghhh! I'm good, I'm good!" He struggled to break free of the Norse god's hold. "That's not necessary!"

He turned to Percy. "I think I remember you." He frowned, trying to remember. His eyes brightened. "Right! You're Annabeth's special person!"

Percy's cheeks flushed red. "Um, yeah. Good to see you too."

Thor looked at Annabeth. "Annabeth! So good to see you!" His face turned serious. "Are you still having nightmares?"

Annabeth's face flushed.

"Nightmares?" Rocket asked incredulously.

"Occasionally." Annabeth admitted, giving Rocket the stink-eye.

"Hulk, uh," He pointed to the green man. "You know my friends, Meek, and Korg?"

"Hey! Hulk!" Meek and Korg, Annabeth assumed, were on the couch. Korg was a large blue man, and it looked like he was made out of rocks. He had a headset on his head, and a gaming console in his hand Korg, was a purple worm of some sort. He was happily chewing away at two slices of pepperoni pizza simultaneously.

Hulk raised his hand in greeting. "Long time no see."

"Feel free to log onto the WiFi! No password, obviously." Korg said. He frowned, adjusting his headset. "Thor, he's back." He pointed to the screen, where there was an ongoing game of Fortnite.

"That kid on the TV just called me a dickhead again." Meek threw a perfectly good half-eaten slice of pizza at the TV.

"Noobmaster." Thor said, in a deadly serious voice.

"Yeah, Noobmaster69." Korg agreed. "Called me a dickhead again."

Thor, on the warpath now, stormed over to Korg. Korg handed him the headset. "Let's get this over with." He held the headset up to his ear. "Noobmaster! Hey, it's Thor again. You know, the god of thunder?"

Rocket and Hulk exchanged a glance, and Percy looked like it was taking every ounce of his self-control not to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Annabeth elbowed him, but couldn't suppress a small chuckle. She turned her attention back to Thor.

"Look, if you don't log off this game immediately, I am going to fly over to your house and go down to that basement you're hiding in; rip off your arms, and then shove them up your butt!" He shouted.

Percy was losing it.

"Oh yes, that's right, go cry to your father, you little weasel!" Thor handed to headset back to Korg.

"Thank you Thor."

"Let me know if he bothers you again, okay?"

"Thank you very much, I will."

Percy lost it.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "SHOVE THEM UP-" He gasped for breath. "HIS BUTT-" He gasped for breath. "LITTLE WEASEL- OHMYGODS I CAN'T AHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Thor waited until his laughter died down. "So, you guys want a drink? I've got beer, tequila, all sorts of things." He popped open the lid of his beer bottle with Stormbreaker. He took a large swig.

Hulk put a large, green hand on Thor's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine. Why? Don't I look alright?" Thor lied.

"You look like melted ice-cream." Rocket said drily.

Percy snorted, and Thor laughed. Korg edged himself towards the left a little, trying to get a better view of the TV, which Thor and Hulk were blocking.

Cue Annabeth elbowing Percy. again.

"So what's up?" Thor asked.

"We need your help." Hulk admitted. "There might be a chance that we could fix everything."

"What, like the cable?" Thor burped. " 'Cause that's been driving me crazy for weeks."

"Like Thanos." Hulk said.

That hit him hard.

Thor stared blankly at the wall for a few moments. He turned to Hulk, and pointed a finger at him, his other hand on Hulk's shoulder. "Don't. You. Say that name!"

Annabeth tensed, and she felt Percy's body go stiff alongside her.

Korg stood up. "Yeah. We don't say that name here."

Hulk put his hands on Thor's. "Please take your hand off me." He wrenched Thor's hand gently off him. "Now, I know that.. guy.. might scare you."

"No, why would I be?" Thor scoffed. "Why would I- why would I be scared of that guy?" Thor stuttered. "I'm the one who killed that guy, remember?" His voice broke. "And no one else killed that guy."

"Well Annabeth nearly did." Percy butted in.

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed in an exasperated tone. "Not helping!"

"I get it, you're in a rough spot. I've been there myself." Hulk said, as Thor took another swig of beer. "And you want to know who helped me out of it?"

Thor thought for a moment, before pointing a finger at Hulk, whilst grinning like a fool. "Um.. Natasha?"

"It was you. You helped me."

"Well why did you ask then?" Thor staggered over towards the window. "Asgardians down there.." He pointed out the window. "That's what my help is worth." He sat down heavily. "The ones that are left, anyway." He said miserably.

"We think that we can bring them back." Rocket said.

"Stop. Stop! Stop thinking I'm wallowing in my own self-pity, waiting to be rescued, and- and saved, but I'm fine. We're fine." He added.

"We're good here mate!" Korg raised a hand. Meek now had a slice of pizza dangling halfway from his mouth, and two more slices, one in each hand.

"Whatever it is you're offering, we're not into it, don't care, couldn't care less. Goodbye." he popped some sort of sweet in his mouth and chewed noisily.

"We need you pal." Hulk said.

Thor shook his head, downing the rest of the beer bottle.

Annabeth nodded at Rocket, a secret signal. Reveal plan B.

"There's beer on the ship." Rocket said.

Thor set down the empty bottle. "What kind?"

Annabeth grinned.

"Why didn't we just lead with that?" Percy asked.

* * *

_**And the plot is going faster! **_

_**Next chapter, the Avengers will have to brace themselves, beacause they're in for a surprise! ;)**_

_**Response to reviews:**_

_**Mary Chou: Get ready for the reveal!**_

_**Falconress: I. Totally. Agree.**_

_**Jean Ailurus: I ship Percabeth like crazy, and it's a great idea, the whole "I have something to lose too" but I have... other... plans for Percabeth ;) You'll just have to wait and see...**_

_**BTW I hope that last review response sounded REALLY ominous..**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_** Love from, Tiaqua Neptune**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Meanwhile, in Tokyo.._

* * *

In Tokyo, there was chaos.

A hooded man had destroyed an entire gang, and they all lay dead upon the ground, littered with so many bodies you couldn't see the tile for a dead man.

The hooded man now stood over the dead body of his most recent victim, killed mere seconds before. Rain poured down the streets of Tokyo all around him, mourning for the deaths of so many, as evil as they were.

Natasha stood behind him, an umbrella in her hand. The hooded man pulled off his hood and mask.

It was Clint Barton.

"You shouldn't be here." He called, his voice barely audible over the pouring torrents of rain.

"Neither should you." Natasha said.

Clint turned around, his face gaunt. "I've got a job to do."

"Is that what you're calling this? Killing all these people isn't going to bring your family back."

Silence.

"We found something." Natasha said, striding slowly towards Clint. "A chance, maybe."

"Don't." He shook his head.

"Don't what?" Natasha asked, puzzled.

"Don't give me hope."

The beginning of tears welled up in Natasha's eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you sooner."

Clint bowed his head.

Hesitantly, Natasha took his hand, gripping it tightly.

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was supervising the construction of the Quantum platform, she had decided to call it; when Thor emerged, and he was slow-walking in front of Tony, wearing dark sunglasses, while sipping some sort of alcohol. "On your left!" Tony called, lugging the pipes behind him. Thor moved over so Tony could get by. "One side there, Lebowski!" He added.

"Ratchet, how's it going?!" Tony called to the raccoon, who was busy hammering some stuff down under the platform.

"It's Rocket!" He called indignantly. "Take it easy, you're only a genius on Earth, pal!" Tony looked taken aback.

Annabeth smirked.

She made sure everything was in order, before going to check on Hulk, making sure he didn't blast Scott into bits.

She entered the room, where Nebula and Hulk were making final preparations and changes to the suit. Rhodey entered just behind her.

"Time travel suit. Not bad." Rhodey commented.

Hulk slipped a vial of Pym particles into the suit.

"Hey! Easy, easy!" Scott cried.

"I've been very careful." Hulk assured him.

"No, you're being very hokey." Scott retorted.

"I'm being careful!" Hulk shouted.

"These are Pym particles alright? And ever since Hank Pym got snapped out of existence, this is it! This is all we have! We're not making any more!" Scott cried, holding up a vial.

"Calm down, sorry." Rhodey said.

"We've got enough for one round-trip each." Scott snapped. "That's it, no do-overs. Plus two test runs." He fumbled around with the Pym particles vial. "Oh!" He shrank, then came back. "One test run." He corrected.

Rhodey shook his head.

"Alright, I'm not ready for this. I'm game." Scott mumbled to himself.

"I'll do it." Clint said, from where he was leaning against the sliding door.

A few minutes later, Clint had switched with Scott.

"Clint, now you're gonna feel a little discombobulated from the chrono shift, don't worry about it." Hulk said.

"Mhmm." Clint nodded.

"You know, if we can do this, why don't we just go back in time, and find baby Thanos, you know? And just.." He made a strangling gesture with his fingers.

"First of all, that's horrible." Hulk said.

Annabeth frowned. "It's Thanos." She said at the same time as Rhodey.

"And secondly," Hulk said,

"Time travel doesn't work that way, unfortunately." Annabeth cut in. "Changing the past doesn't change the future."

"If we go back and get the Stones before Thanos gets them... Thanos doesn't have the Stones. Problem solved!" Scott said.

"Wait a minute! Who told you that?" Hulk looked accusingly at Rhodey.

Rhodey started counting them off on his fingers. "Star Trek, Terminator, Time Cop, Time after time-"

"Quantum Leap." Scott added.

"-Wrinkle in Time, Somewhere in time-"

"Hot-tub Time Machine." Scott added.

Annabeth slapped her forehead. These two were going to be at it forever with their constant pop culture references.

"Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, basically any movie that deals with time travel!"

"Die Hard." Scott added.

"Ohmygods." Annabeth mumbled into her hands. "Please stop."

"I don't know why everyone believes that, but that isn't true." Hulk said indignantly. "Think about it. If you travel to the past, that past becomes your future, and your former present, becomes the past, which can't now be changed by your new future-"

"Exactly." Nebula interrupted. Annabeth had nearly forgotten the robotic woman was there.

Scott's face was a look of horror. "Back to the Future's a bunch of shit."

Rhodey looked ready to faint, and Annabeth groaned, a long, prolonged groan.

* * *

About a half an hour later, Clint was standing on the Quantum platform.

"Alright Clint," Hulk called. Annabeth, Percy, Steve, Rocket, Rhodey, Thor, and Nebula were all beside him at the control panel. "We're going in three... two... one."

Clint was sucked into the Quantum Realm.

"Alright, let's hope that worked and we didn't just accidentally kill the guy." Rocket said, earning a glare from everyone else there.

"What?" He asked.

A few minutes later, Clint appeared, groaning in pain on the platform. Single file, everybody dashed up the ramp and onto the platform. Nat reached Clint first.

"Hey! Hey hey! Look at me." Nat forced Clint to turn to her. "It's okay." Annabeth realized he held a baseball mitt that definitely hadn't been there before.

"It worked." Clint said. "It worked." He tossed Tony the mitt. He high-fived Scott, who was next to him, and gave him the mitt.

* * *

After giving Clint time to recuperate, the Avengers all gathered together in the debriefing room.

On the screen a loading screen appeared. "Operation... Time Heist. BRAINSTORMING SESSION". The loading screen disappeared, and images and statistics of the Infinity Stones appeared on the screens.

"Okay, so the how works." Steve said. "Now we got to figure out the when and the where. Almost everyone in this room had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones."

"Or substitute the word encounter for 'damn near been killed by one of the six Infinity Stones.' " Tony corrected.

"I haven't." Scott, Annabeth, and Percy said simultaneously.

Nat frowned at Scott. "Didn't you fight Vision at the airport?"

Scott frowned, deep in thought. "Yeah, why?"

"The glowing, yellow stone in Vision's head was the Mind Stone." Nat said, matter-of-factly.

"But, I still don't even know what the hell you're all talking about." Scott and Percy added.

Annabeth slapped her forehead for the twentieth time that day.

"We only have enough Pym particles for one round trip each and these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history." Hulk said, pacing around the room.

"Our history." Tony added. "So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in."

"Which means we'll have to pick our targets." Clint said.

"Correct." Tony said.

"Let's start with the Aether." Steve said. "Thor. What do you know?"

All eyes turned to Thor, who was in the corner, silent.

"Is he asleep?" Nat asked.

"Nah." I'm pretty sure he's dead." Rhodey said drily.

Percy snickered.

"I can't take this anymore!" Annabeth slapped her hand on the table.

Everyone seemed shocked by her violent attitude. Well, maybe not the violent part, since Annabeth tended to be violent a lot, but the attitude.

"Thor." Annabeth snapped. "Stop faking. I'm tired of wasting precious and valuable time. It's time we tell them."

Tony frowned. "Tell us what?"

"About our secret." Annabeth replied.

Nat leaned forward in her chair. "What is your secret?"

"We're demigods." Annabeth said, gesturing to herself and Percy. "Greek demigods, not Norse."

"Is that why you said you were an expert on Greek mythology?" Nat asked, intrigued.

Annabeth nodded. "I'm the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, warfare, and crafts. Percy, is the son of Poseidon, god of the sea, horses, hurricanes, and earthquakes."

"Wait. Back up a second." Tony held up a hand. "Greek gods are real?"

"Yes." Annabeth launched into a short summary of what the gods have been doing since Greece was sacked by Rome. How they turned into their Roman forms, Neptune, Minerva, Jupiter, etc. She then gave a quick overview about the feud between Greek and Roman demigods, the American Civil War, World War I, and World War II, and how they were all based on the feuds between demigods, and how they were mirrored in the mortal world.

Steve, who had fought during World War II glared angrily. "So you're saying, that World War II was started by a demigod?"

"Demigods." Annabeth corrected. "It wasn't just one demigod. And yes, the Axis powers were lead by children of Hades, or Pluto, take your pick. The Allied powers were lead mainly by children of Zeus, or Jupiter, and Poseidon, or Neptune. After the bloodshed caused by World War II, the elder gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, agreed not to have any more children, since they were the most powerful. But that wasn't the only reason."

"What was the other reason?" Steve asked.

"The Oracle of Delphi, who could see the future, or, bits and pieces, gave a prophecy.

_A half-blood of the eldest gods,_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds,_

_And see the world in endless sleep,_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,_

_A single choice shall end his days,_

_Olympus, to preserve or raze_."

"And by the way," Percy added. "That's raze, spelled r - a - z - e. Or, at least I think that's how it's spelled. I'm dyslexic."

"And so did this prophecy come true?" Tony asked skeptically. "Or is this whole 'Oracle of Delphi' thing a sham?"

"It came to pass. It was Percy's prophecy, in fact. On his sixteenth birthday, Kronos rose from the pits of Tartarus." She shivered at the name. "And he raised an army to fight against Olympus. He failed of course, thank the gods."

"Olympus, as in the mountain?"

"Sort of." Annabeth said. "Mount Olympus was where the home of the gods was, back in Ancient Greece. When Rome became the center of power, they moved there, and then I think after Rome fell the went to Britian. Anyways, after a while, the gods ended up here, in New York."

"Where, exactly?" Rocket asked.

"The Empire State Building. Six hundredth floor." Percy and Annabeth said, simultaneously.

"Six hundred?" Clint frowned. "I thought it was only one hundred and two."

"That's what mortals think." Percy said.

"Anyways, we can go into more detail later; our current Oracle, although she disappeared in the Blip, gave another prophecy, after the Second Titan War." Annabeth said.

"Let me guess." Rhodey said. "It also has death."

Percy clapped giddily. "You're catching on!"

"This prophecy was shorter, and yes, it did involve death.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_."

Annabeth choked back sobs at the last line, thinking of Bob and Damasen.

"This prophecy involved a long, harrowing journey on a ship, in which we journeyed to Greece, around the time the Chitauri attacked New York. And Percy and I.. We fell.."

"Into Tartarus." Percy finished.

Rocket frowned. "Is that supposed to be a big deal or something?"

"Tartarus is the pit of evil, where all monsters go when they're killed. Down there, the Mist is stripped bare, with no illusions to hide the horrors lying in wait down there." She shivered.

"Wait." Steve seemed to put the pieces together. "Is that how you got PTSD?"

"Yes." Percy and Annabeth answered.

"What does this all have to do with Thor?" Hulk asked.

"Thor, do you want to do the honors?" Annabeth asked the Norse god.

Thor disappeared in a flash of light.

"What just happened?" Tony demanded, pointing to the seat where Thor had been in moments before.

Before Annabeth or Percy could reply, Thor appeared back into existence. This time, in the form that Magnus had seen.

The other Avengers leapt to their feet. "Who the hell is that?" Rocket asked.

"I'm... also Thor."

"Say what now?" Nat asked.

As quickly as possible, Thor explained his double-identity.

Steve rubbed his temples. "I'm so confused."

Annabeth snorted. "Shocker." She turned back to the screen. "Anyways, you all know now. Time to get back to planning the Heist."

"Right, um.." Steve tripped over his words as he continued on. "As I was saying, Thor, you're up."

Thor transformed back into his blond, muscular self, before starting his debriefing. "Right, where to start... The Aether, it's not really a stone, it's more of this.. sludge, or goo, I guess you could say. So, my grandfather, had to hide the stone from the Dark Elves, many many years ago. So, an old flame of mine, Jane,"

An image of a brunette woman popped up on the screen. Jane, Annabeth assumed.

"So, Jane stuck her hand inside the Aether's prison, and then it stuck itself inside her,"

Steve looked extremely confused.

"-And, she became very sick, so I had to take her to Asgard, and try and fix her, and I got to introduce her to my mother, see, we were dating at the time... But, my mother's dead now."

Tony stood up. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No.. I'd like a Bloody Mary." Thor said.

"Thor!" Annabeth snapped.

"Oh, right, sorry. It was quite hilarious, being in character like that." Thor chuckled.

Percy snorted.

Annabeth could swear to all the gods, Percy was mainly there for comic relief these days.

* * *

After everyone grabbed some breakfast, and began chowing down on it, Rocket debriefed them on the Power Stone. Annabeth tried to pay as close attention as she could, but it was pretty hard when Percy was buried in a mountain of food, and quickly inhaling it through his nostrils.

"So, it's a planet, in outer space?" Scott asked, interrupting Rocket's briefing.

"Aww, it's like a little puppy." Rocket, who was standing on the table, patted Scott's head. "Do you want to go to space? You want to go to space puppy? Okay let's go to space."

Percy snorted, scrambled eggs flying out of his nostrils... Right into Tony's face.

* * *

After a long, heated argument, and a brief fight, Nebula debriefed them on the Soul Stone.

"Gamora found the Soul Stone on Vormir."

"So, what is Vormir?" Nat asked, who was dutifully taking notes, alongside Annabeth.

"A dominion of death, at the very center of celestial existence." Nebula replied. "That's where... Thanos murdered my sister."

Silence, and everyone bowed their heads.

* * *

Several hours later, they had moved to the Time Stone.

Everyone had abandoned sitting on chairs, and now just kind of lay aimlessly around the room.

"So, Doctor Strange." Nat fiddled with her pen. "He lived in New York?"

"Yeah.." There were dis-harmonized choruses of agreement.

Annabeth sat up abruptly. "Guys. If you pick the right date, there are three stones in New York."

Hulk sat up slowly. "Shut the front door."

Somewhere, Annabeth could hear the front door being shut.

Finally, they had narrowed it down to three places. The Space, Mind, and Time stone were all in New York, the Reality Stone in Asgard, and the Power Stone on Morag, and the Soul Stone on Vormir.

"Alright." Steve said. "We have a plan."

"That's Annabeth's line!" Percy shouted.

Annabeth snickered, before hitting Percy in the elbow. "So what's the plan?" Annabeth asked.

"Six stones, three teams, one shot." Steve said.

"Let's do this." Tony said determinedly.

* * *

_**Response to reviews:**_

_**Falconress: Yes, I posted my wattpad account in my Author's Notes on Chapter 10, I believe, but I will post it again on my Profile. I honestly don't know how I'm uploading like crazy.. Maybe because I'm bored because of Quarantine.**_

_**P34n6t: Thank you!**_

_**the8horcrux: Yes, she just explained some of it in this chapter. I didn't want her to totally show-off and have her hog the spotlight, but now that they know she's a demigod she's going to take the spotlight more often.**_

_**DareToBeBendy: Yeah, I try and stay as canon as possible, I don;t like reading fanfictions where it's totally made-up and everybody is our of character.**_

_**Shout-out to followers!**_

_**TBC82**_

_**Shout-out to favorites!**_

_**TBC82**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_** Love from, Tiaqua Neptune**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Annabeth**

The Avengers strode confidently and determinedly in their new suits towards the Quantum Platform, with Steve at the head.

"Five years ago we lost," Steve said. "All of us. We lost friends, we lost family, we lost a part of us. Today we have a chance to take it all back. Know your teams, and know your missions. Get the Stones, get them back."

When the stepped onto the platform, they all put their hands together. "One round trip each, no mistakes." Steve said. "No do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know, but, that doesn't mean you should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're going to win." He turned to meet Tony's steady gaze. "Whatever it takes. Good luck."

Rocket turned to look at Scott. "He's pretty good there."

"Right?" Scott said in agreement.

"Alright, good man, flip those keys Jolly Green." Tony called to Hulk.

Clint opened his palm, staring at the shrunk Benatar.

"You promise to bring that in one piece, right?" Rocket asked.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Clint dismissed Rocket's words. "I'll- do my best."

Hulk slapped his wrist band, which made a little chime.

"See ya in a minute." Nat said, flashing a smile at Steve.

Annabeth gripped Percy's hand tightly. The son of Poseidon gave her a quick peck on the lips, before breaking away.

The machine they stood on whirred to life, and everyone's masks flipped on.

The platform below them opened into the Quantum Realm, and the Avengers disappeared.

The Avengers flew through various tunnels, together as one, before Steve, Hulk, Scott, and Tony split off, heading to New York, whilst Thor and Rocket headed to Asgard, and the rest headed to Morag.

* * *

**Tony**

_New York, 2012_

Tony, Hulk, Scott, and Steve popped into existence, and their time-travel suits retracted. Chitauri flew overhead, and if Tony squinted, he could just make out the younger versions of himself, Steve, Hulk, Nat, Thor, and Clint, all standing back-to-back in a circle. Nat was reloading her pistol, and Cap readied his shield. They all stared up at the sky, staring at the destruction the aliens had caused.

"Alright, we have our assignments." Steve said. "Two stones uptown, one stone down. Stay low, keep an eye on the clock."

A loud roar cut through whatever Steve had said next, and the four spun around to see the younger Hulk roar and smash an alien flat with a broken car. There was another alien approaching, but as soon as they saw the destruction the green giant had left, then started off back in the direction they had come from.

The young Hulk then proceeded to jump up and down repeatedly on the crushed car, before grunting angrily and charging off.

"That's what the Percy Jackson movies did to my eyes." Tony whispered in shocked awe. "My eyes being the car, and the motion pictures being the Hulk."*

Hulk buried his face in his hand in embarrassment.

Steve slowly turned to Hulk, his reflexes slow from shock. "Maybe smash a few things along the way."

"I think no one's going to notice but whatever." Hulk said, ripping his shirt to shreds. His muscles twitched as he growled halfheartedly. "Raahh." He said unenthusiastically as he gently smashed the hood of a taxi cab.

Another halfhearted roar as he picked up a motorcycle and tossed it a few feet away.

"Why do I have a feeling everyone's going to notice?" Scott asked as Hulk bounded towards the Sanctum.

* * *

_The Sanctum, 2012_

The Ancient One was busy.

She destroyed alien after alien with ease, keeping the Sanctum safe. Hulk jumped onto the roof of the Sanctum, unnoticing of the Ancient One, and moved to open the door that allowed access to the Sanctum itself.

"I'd be careful going that way we just had the floors waxed." The Ancient One commented from behind Hulk.

Hulk turned around, and took a few steps towards the Ancient One. "Uh, I'm looking for Doctor Strange."

The Ancient One arched an eyebrow. "You're about.. five years too early." She remarked. "Steven Strange is currently performing surgery about twenty blocks that way." She pointed towards the hospital. She dropped her arm, and turned to the hero. "What do you want from him?" She inquired.

"That actually." Hulk pointed to the amulet around her neck, which held the Time Stone.

"Ah." She said, seeming to understand, looking down at the amulet, before turning back to look at Hulk. "I'm afraid not."

"Sorry, but I wasn't asking." Hulk stepped towards the Ancient One.

"You don't want to do this." The Ancient One warned.

"Ah, you're right, but I need that Stone and I don't have time to play-" The Ancient One pushed her hand into Hulk's chest, separating the Bruce from the Hulk. Hulk lay unconscious on the floor, and Bruce hovered in the air, like a ghost.

Bruce glanced down at the green giant in surprise.

"Let's start over, shall we?" The Ancient One put her hand down, her voice pleasant.

* * *

_Asgard, 2013_

Thor and Rocket crept quietly through the palace of Asgard. They spotted Frigga, and several of her attendants, and hid behind a column.

"Who's the fancy girl?" Rocket asked, jerking his head toward the hallway where Frigga had disappeared.

"It's my mother, one aspect of her, at least. This aspect of her dies today."

"Uh, that is today?" Rocket asked.

"I shouldn't be here.. I shouldn't have come." Thor said, his voice panicky. "I might slip up, I might mess up the timeline.."

Rocket suddenly slapped Thor. "Look, you won't mess things up. Besides, we shouldn't see her that much anyways. Look, I get you miss.. this version of your mom, but we have to focus on saving everybody else."

"You can do this!" Rocket said encouragingly. "Now come on, let's get this stone outta your girlfriend."

"That sounds wrong." Thor mumbled as he led Rocket through the palace.

* * *

**Tony**

_New York, 2012_

"Better hustle Cap, looks like they're just about wrapped up here." Tony said through the comms. He was near the top of the Empire State Building, and every now and then, he'd stop monitoring their past selves and stare up into the sky, trying to see the palaces of Olympus, or at least imagine them.

"Got it. I'm approaching the elevator now." Cap replied through the comms.

Quietly, in stealth mode, Tony flew through a broken window near the top of the Avengers tower, and retracted his suit.

"If it's all the same to you," Loki was saying to the assembled** Avengers, sitting up. "I'll have that drink now."

"Alright game on two feet, no standing around, posing up a storm later. By the way, feel free to clean up." The younger Tony said.

"Uh, Mr. Rogers, I almost forgot that that suit, did nothing for your ass." Present-day Tony said, staring at the younger Steve's ass from behind.

"No one asked you to look." Steve retorted through the comms.

"That's what I'm thinking." Tony said.

"I think you look great Cap." Scott said, who was standing on Tony's shoulder, the size of an ant. "As far as I'm concerned, that's America's ass." He said, saluting.

Chuckling quietly, Tony turned his attention back to their younger selves, just in time to see Loki shape-shift into Steve and do an impersonation of him. "On my way down to coordinate search and rescue." He said in a monotone voice. In other words, a damn good impersonation of the Captain.

A HYDRA agent was busy closing up the briefcase containing the scepter.

Loki shifted back to his original form. "I mean, honestly." He said, turning to face Thor and Hulk. The latter growled at the shifter god. "How do you think-"

"Shut." Thor slapped some sort of gag against Loki's mouth. "Up."

"Alright." Scott said, going into a crouch and readying himself. "Flick me." Tony flicked Scott onto an agent, who was busy closing up the briefcase that contained the Tesseract.

Quickly, Tony put his suit back on and jumped off the tower in a free-fall. He fell for a few moments, before his thrusters fired up, and he blasted himself away.

* * *

_Meanwhile.._

The younger Tony, Thor, and Loki were loading up in the elevator, with several armed agents. Tony sat comfortably on a briefcase. Hulk tried to enter the elevator, but was stopped.

"Woah, woah!" Thor said, while Tony said,

"Hey, hey! What do you think? Maximum occupancy has been reached." He said, as the elevator doors closed.

"Take the stairs." Thor suggested.

The rage on Hulk's face grew, and he let out a roar and drew back his fist.

"Stop, stop!" Tony warned.

Hulk punched the elevator door, leaving a dent the size of Hulk's fist.

"Take the stairs." Hulk grumbled. "Take the stairs." He let out an angry grunt.

Tony

"Alright Cap, I got our scepter in the elevator, just passing the eightieth floor." He said, scanning the tower.

"Alright." Came Steve's reply. "Headed to the lobby."

"Alright, meet ya there." Tony replied.

He flew down to the ground floor.

* * *

_Third-person view_

Steve pushed the elevator button. "Alright." He turned around, before turning back. "Headed to the lobby."

"Alright, meet ya there." Tony replied.

Steve stepped into the elevator, which was full of HYDRA agents. He greeted the agents. "I just got a call from the secretary, I'm going to be running point on the scepter." He said, as an agent in front of him slowly pulled out his pistol.

"Sir?" Asked a bald-headed guy in front of him. He glanced at the scepter. "I don't understand."

"We got word that there may be an attempt to steal it." Steve replied.

"Sorry Cap. Can't give you the scepter." Said the HYDRA agent to Steve's right.

"I'm going to have to call him up." The bald guy said, pulling out his phone.

"That's okay." Steve interrupted. "Trust me."

The bald guy's eyes snapped to Steve's. Doing a pro move, Steve leaned into the bald guy's ear. "Hail HYDRA."

The bald guy's expression changed, and he stared at Steve for a moment. He shared a glance with the other agents.

When the elevator stopped, Steve emerged with the scepter in the briefcase.

* * *

**Tony**

The elevator with Thor, Tony, Loki, and the SHIELD agents opened, and the group spilled out into the lobby. Present-day Tony was cleverly disguised in a SHIELD uniform, and he mingled in the lobby, inconspicuous.

"Thumbelina do you copy I've got eyes on the prize it is go time." Tony whispered into the comms.

"Bombs away." Came Scott's reply. He was riding on past-Tony's head, and then dropped down into his beard.

Past-Tony scratched at his beard, and Scott slid down to his chest. He clung onto past-Tony's ARC Reactor.

"Hey, is that Axe body spray?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I had a can of it for emergencies. Relax. Can we focus please?" Tony replied.

"I'm going inside." Scott said. "Ow." He added.

Alexander Pierce and about six people in suits came up to past-Tony and co. "May I ask you where you're going?" He said.

"Um, lunch and then Asgard." Thor replied. "I'm sorry, you are?"

"Alexander Pierce, he's the man above the folks behind Nick Fury." Tony introduced.

"Well, my friends call me Mr. Secretary. I'm gonna have to ask you to turn that prisoner over."

"Loki will be answering to Odin." Thor replied.

"No, he's going to have to answer to us. You can have what's left. I'm going to need that case, that's been SHIELD property for over 70 years."

"Alright move it, Stuart Little, things are getting dicey up here."

"Promise me you won't die?" Scott asked.

"We're only giving me a mild cardiac dysrhythmia."

"That doesn't sound mild." Scott commented doubtfully.

"I need the case." Alexander demanded, bringing Tony's attention back to the heated argument in front of him.

Suddenly, everybody was struggling to grab ahold of the case.

"Do it now!" Tony ordered.

Suddenly, Past-Tony froze. He gasped for breath, dropping the case.

"Stark?" Pierce said, worried.

Choking, he collapsed on the floor. The crowd around past-Tony backed away, and Thor stood over Tony. Tony flopped uselessly on the floor like a fish.

"He's convulsing!" An agent shouted. "Medic!"

"Medic!" Present-Tony shouted. "We need some help!" He shouted halfheartedly before turning back.

Scott pushed the briefcase towards Tony, and Loki frowned. His gaze flicked from past-Tony to the briefcase.

Present-Tony picked up the case and power walked to the door. "Good job. Meet me in the alley I'm gonna grab a quick slice of-" The door burst open, sending Tony flying backwards. The case flew open, and the Tesseract skittered a few feet away.. right next to Loki's foot. "UGH STAIRS!" Hulk shouted, but Tony barely heard it. His eyes were locked on the Tesseract. Too hurt to stand, he tried to worm his way towards it, hoping Loki hadn't noticed it.

Of course, there was always the chance he could notice it.

The mischief god noticed the Tesseract, and, glancing around the chaotic lobby, he seized his chance and grabbed the Tesseract. A blue, stormy wormhole opened, and sucked him inside.

"Come on Stark, stay with us!" Pierce was saying.

"Alright Stark, I'm going to try this, I have no idea if it'll work!" Thor shouted, and he placed Mjolnir on top of past-Tony's ARC Reactor. He gave the hammer a little tap, which sent an electric jolt through the ARC Reactor. Tony let out a gasp, and he started breathing normally again.

"Yes!" Thor chuckled. "YES!"

"Yeah, that works a treat." Past-Tony said. He frowned. "Hey, where's the case?"

"Case, uh-" Thor glanced around the lobby. "Where's the case.." He mumbled. "Where's Loki?!" He asked, his voice raising into a panic.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" Scott's voice snapped through Present-Tony's comms. He sat up, groaning.

"Great." He muttered. "We lost the frakking Tesseract."

* * *

_***This is an actual meme.**_  
_****Sorry about the pun.. I couldn't resist ;)**_

_**Response to reviews:**_

_**Falconress: Yeah, you're right**_

_**DareToBeBendy: I was originally thinking of having at least ONE Avenger say they're crazy, but they've known Percabeth for 5 years, they would've known them really well by that point**_

_**P34n6t: Thank you again!**_

_**the8horcrux: Thank you!**_

_**mary2602: I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best! I honestly would probably hate myself if I killed them**_

_**AshleyMistic (Guest): Thank you! I'm pleased that you think I'm an amazing writer! I understand your curiosity on the fate of Natasha Romanoff, and I would normall love to tell you.. But I don't want to spoil the reading experience**_

_**thebug (Guest): Oh my gods thank you!**_

_**Guest: Glad you love it!**_

_**Shout-out to followers!**_

_** .queen**_  
_** 0ng**_  
_**lollad62**_

_**Shout-out to favorites!**_

_**Gryphunzel**_  
_**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos**_  
_**0ng**_  
_**JaciMonte0426**_

_**Stay tuned!**_  
_** Love from, Tiaqua Neptune**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Third-person view_

_New York, 2012_

"Tony, what's going on?" Steve demanded, as he sped down the hallway with the scepter in hand. He glanced behind him. "Tell me you found that cube." He stopped to a dead halt. "Oh, you gotta be shitting me."

In front of him stood Past-Steve.

Past-Steve turned on his comms. "I have eyes on Loki. 14th floor."

"I'm not Loki." Present-Steve insisted. He set the case down. "I don't want to hurt you."

Past-Steve charged towards Present-Steve, and their shields clashed together in midair. Sparks flew from the connection. Past-Steve roundhouse-kicked Present-Steve so hard it would've made Coach Hedge proud.

Present-Steve flew back ten feet. "I can do this all day." Past-Steve said.

"I know," Present-Steve grumbled. "I know."

Both Steve flung their shields at one another, and they clashed against one another, and they both flew off the narrow bridge. Both Steves charged towards one another, and exchanged furious blows. knocking the briefcase containing the scepter off the bridge and down several floors below them.

The two knocked each other off the bridge, and they crashed down to the floor below. Present-Steve's image of Peggy skittered away from him, and Past-Steve picked it up. Past-Steve glared at Present-Steve, holding up the picture. "Why did you pick this?"

The two stumbled to their feet. Present-Steve made a mad dash for the scepter, but Past-Steve wrapped himself around Present-Steve's neck and tripped him. The two tussled on the floor, with Present-Steve still trying not to fight his past-self, and focusing more on grabbing the scepter.

"Steve... Bucky... is... alive!" Present-Steve choked, as he struggled to say the words he knew would make his past-self stop dead in his tracks.

Past-Steve released Present-Steve from the chokehold, and stared at him numbly. Present-Steve elbowed his past-self in the face, who lunged for Present-Steve. Present-Steve touched the tip of the scepter to Past-Steve, knocking him out.

Past-Steve fell to the ground with a thud.

Present-Steve picked up his image of Peggy, as he rose to his feet. He stared at his past-self for a few moments, before admitting, "That is America's ass."

* * *

_Third person view_

_The Sanctum, New York, 2012_

"I can't give you the Stone." The Ancient One said firmly.

"But then why did Strange give it away?" Bruce asked.

The Ancient One froze. "What did you say?"

"Strange, he gave it away, he gave it to Thanos."

"Why?" The Ancient One asked, puzzled.

"I have no idea, maybe he made a mistake." Bruce rambled.

"Or I did." The Ancient One whispered to herself. She held out her hand, and brought the Hulk to them, and then merged Bruce with Hulk. She then opened the amulet, revealing the glowing green Time Stone.

She held out the stone to Hulk. "Strange was meant to be the best of us."

"So he must've done it for a reason." Hulk said, understanding.

"I fear you might be right." The Ancient One said, before placing the glowing stone in Hulk's large green hand. She turned to meet his gaze. "I'm counting on you Bruce."

* * *

_New York, 2012, The Alley_

**Tony**

Steve jumped down from a building, landing in the alley. "Cap!" Tony called, sitting in the front seat of the car, with Scott behind him. "Sorry buddy, we got a problem."

Scott scoffed. "Huh. Yeah we do."

"But what are we going to do now?" Steve demanded.

"You know, give me a break Steve, I just got hit in the head by the Hulk." Tony defended himself. "You said that we had one shot."

"Yes, yes! We shot it, it's shot!" Scott snapped. "Six Stones or nothing. Six Stones or nothing!"

"You're repeating yourself, you know that?" Tony retorted. "Do you know that? You're repeating yourself."

"You're repeating yourself! You're repeating yourself!" Scott snapped back. "You know what? You never wanted a Time Heist, you didn't want to be on the Time Heist, you ruined the Time Heist."

"Is that what I did?" Tony demanded.

"Yeah!"

"Are there any other options with the Tesseract?" Steve asked.

"No no no, there's no other options. There's no do-overs, it's not going anywhere else. We only have one particle left, each. We use that, bye bye, you're not going home."

The words registered in the back of Tony's mind. He frowned, tuning out the argument, and delving deeper into the depths of his mind.

"I got it. There's another way to retake the Tesseract and acquire new Pym Particles . A little stroll down memory lane. Military installation, garden state." Tony said.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"Captain! Captain! Steve! Sorry." Scott apologized. "America, Rogers. Look, if you do this, and it doesn't work, you're not coming back."

Tony gathered his courage. "Thanks for the pep talk, Mr. Ant." He turned to look Steve in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

"I do." Steve said.

"Your call." Tony replied.

"Here we go." Steve said.

Tony turned to Scott. "If- if we don't make it, tell Annabeth I'm sorry."

Scott nodded, gripping the scepter in his hand tightly, as he got ready to go back to the present.

Steve and Tony slapped their wrist, and they disappeared into the Quantum Realm.

* * *

_Camp Lehigh Army Base, New Jersey, 1970_

**Tony**

Steve was wearing army clothes, and Tony was dressed like a doctor. Infuriating. A doctor.

"Right, so if you were SHIELD, where would you hide the Tesseract?"

"In plain sight." Steve said, stopping. Straight ahead, was a small building with a large heavy-duty door.

They rode the elevator down to the bottom. When they reached the bottom, Tony gave a curt nod to Steve. "Good luck on your mission."

"Good luck on your.. project, doctor."

A few minutes later, Tony had the Tesseract secured inside a briefcase. His dad had just walked off, and Tony spotted Steve hiding behind a truck. Tony held up the briefcase, and tapped it signaling to the Captain that he had the Tesseract.

* * *

_Space, 2014_

**Annabeth**

Percy, Clint, Nat, and Annabeth had just dropped Rhodey and Nebula off at Morag, and were aboard the Benatar, speeding towards Vormir.

Gods willing they didn't mess it up.

Of course, with their luck, they probably did, or will.

The daughter of Athena cast a worried glance at her boyfriend. She couldn't get Artemis' warning out of her mind. Athena's words to Percy, so many years ago, echoed in Annabeth's mind. "To save a friend, you would sacrifice the world".

Annabeth shuddered. She knew that Percy would do anything for her, even leave the world to the likes of Thanos.

Which was why, if the time came when it was Annabeth or the world, she had to make sure Percy wasn't there to save her.

* * *

_Morag, 2014_

_Third person view_

Peter Quill was dancing along to "Come and Get Your Love" by Redbone.

Like a complete and total idiot.

He grabbed some sort of space lizard, and began singing extremely off-key at it, like it was a microphone.

Peter continued his horrible karaoke and dance moves as he made his way towards the Power Stone.

Rhodey and Nebula were hiding behind a rock. Rhodey stared numbly at Peter for a few moments, before turning to Nebula. "So he's an idiot."

Nebula looked at the ground embarrassingly, shaking her head. "Yeah."

Peter skidded to a stop at the end of the song, just as Rhodey came out and smacked him in the head. Peter crumpled to the ground like a sack of rocks.

Nebula rummaged through Peter's bag, before pulling out some sort of tool.

"What's that?" Rhodey asked.

"A thief's tool." Was her only reply.

They walked for a while, before stopping in front of two large double doors. Nebula slipped the tool into the lock and opened it, revealing a pole with a containment field that held the Power Stone in the center of the room.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Rhodey stopped Nebula as she tried to step forwards. "This is the part where spikes come out, with skeletons on the end."

"What are you talking about?" Nebula looked at the man like he was a lunatic, or, more accurate, somebody that watched way too much Indiana Jones.

"When you break into a place called the Temple of the Power Stone, there's gonna be a bunch of booby traps-" He was cut off as Nebula strode towards the stone. "Okay, alright, go ahead."

After Nebula took a few steps forward, Rhodey followed cautiously.

Nebula reached into the containment field and grabbed the ball containing the Power Stone. The field burned away at her metal arm, turning it red hot. The metal was smoking now, and Nebula drew her arm out. She dropped the ball in Rhodey's hands, and blew her arm, attempting to cool it down.

"I wasn't always like this." Nebula said quietly.

"Me neither." Rhodey admitted. "Let's sync up." Their suits changed to the time-travel suits, and their hands hovered above their wrists. "Three.. two.. one.." Rhodey disappeared.

Nebula was about to push the button, when she froze. Sparks flew from her head, and she gasped in pain. She grasped her head, and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**Annabeth**

The Benatar landed on Vormir, and Clint, Nat, Percy, and Annabeth made the long trek through what seemed like endless dunes towards the two large stones, just at the end of the horizon, and they were atop of a large cliff.

They had been trekking for fifteen minutes when Annabeth asked, "Why didn't we land closer?"

"Uhhhhhhh..." Clint was at a loss for words.

When they finally made it to the top, they glanced down the edge of the cliff. As far as they could tell, there was no bottom. Annabeth guessed that the bottom must be at least three hundred feet down.

She found a small stone and tossed it down.

Silence.

Silence.

Still nothing.

After fourty seconds, Annabeth heard a faint 'clank!'

She shuddered. "Let's not fall off the cliff, okay?"

"Agreed." Percy said.

"Hello there." A male voice said from behind.

The four spun around, face-to-face with a man. His skin was crimson red, and his face also had black lines all over, like a genetic mask. He wore a black ragged cloak, making him look a bit like the grim reaper, minus the scythe.

Annabeth reached for her dagger. "Who are you?" She demanded.

The man cocked his head slightly to the side. "I am Red Skull." He scanned the four. "Hmmm. Shame. You didn't bring Captain America. We're old enemies, you know." He informed.

"Why are you here?" Percy demanded, uncapping Riptide. The Celestial Bronze glow made his face look unnaturally pale.

"I am the guardian of the Soul Stone." Red Skull replied.

"So do we have to fight you?" Clint asked, his hand already reaching for an arrow in his quiver.

Red Skull gave a faint smile. "No, nothing quite like that."

"Then what do we have to do?" Nat asked.

"You won't like it." Red Skull warned.

"Tell us!" Annabeth demanded.

"Sacrifice."

Percy stared, dumbfounded. "What?"

"Sacrifice a life." Nat realized.

Percy's face turned gaunt. "No.." He whispered. "No, no no." He turned to Annabeth. "She warned me."

"Your choice." Red Skull interrupted.

* * *

**Percy**

"Your choice." Red Skull said.

Artemis had warned him.

Now he had to choose.

Gods, why did his fatal flaw have to be loyalty!?

He remembered what various people and gods had told him over the years.

_"The more you love the more you suffer."_ No kidding.

_"To save a friend, you would sacrifice the world."_ Yeah, I can tell. Percy thought drily.

_"This thing of being a hero, about the main thing is to know when to die."_ I don't think I'm very good at deciding that.

_"I'm not choosing one of your paths. I'm making my own."_ If only. Percy thought bitterly. It's one life or half the universe.

_"But, darling, in the end, you have to be your own hero. Everyone else is too busy trying to save themselves"_ But how could he be his own hero? He wouldn't be able to live with myself one way or the other.

_"Family comes first"_ Not really helping with the whole "trying to save the world bit."

_"Nothing lasts forever"_ That much is obvious.

_"There comes a time when you must choose"_ Yeah, but choose what?

_"Being a hero doesn't make you invincible, it just means you're brave enough to stand up and do what is needed"_ But _what_ is needed?

_"The life in front of you is far more important than the life far behind you"_ That's contradicting the whole point of the Time Heist.

_"Even a hero can make bad choices_" But what is the bad choice?

This wasn't helping as much as he thought it would. He frowned. He remembered something Rachel had said, during the Titan War.

_"You're not the hero Percy"_ Does that mean..

And then it hit him.

_"A single choice shall end his days"_

The prophecy wasn't over yet.

Janus appeared, with his two faces, and Clint and Nat let out a gasp of surprise.

"What will you choose, Perseus Jackson?" Janus asked, tossing the key back and forth, and back and forth, like a pendulum.

This was the real choice. Percy realized. Not handing Luke the dagger. That only triggered the real choice.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

**Annabeth**

"I know what I have to do." Percy said.

Annabeth's stomach plummeted. He was going to sacrifice himself.

Percy faced Janus in the eye. "I know what I have to do, even if it breaks me."

Janus smiled. "What do you have to do, Perseus?"

Percy took a deep breath. "Someone has to sacrifice them-self. One life, for half the universe."

"I'll do it." Nat said, stepping forwards.

"No!" Annabeth felt her heart cracking. "You can't.. I'll do it!"

"All I've done for the past five years.. all lead up to this." Nat said. She turned to the three. "I'll jump."

"No!" Percy shouted. "I'll do it. I made the choice to sacrifice someone."

"No, Percy! Rachel told you! You aren't the hero!"

"That was six years ago Annabeth!" Percy shouted.

All the while, Annabeth noticed Red Skull had an amused expression on his face.

He was enjoying this.

Annabeth heard the pattering of footsteps. Raising her dagger, she saw Clint.

Running towards the ledge.

"No!" Annabeth screamed, barreling into the archer, knocking them both aside. She wrestled with Clint on the ground. Behind her, she heard Nat tackle Percy.

Percy flipped Nat over his shoulder, and she tumbled to the ground, and her legs teetered dangerously over the ledge.

Nat moved to push herself to the rest of the way off, but Percy grabbed her first. He dragged her away from the ledge, and twenty feet away. Annabeth turned her attention back to Clint, whose fist flew towards the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth dodged, and Clint said, "Let me jump." He gasped for breath. "Please. You know what I've become."

"No." Annabeth said determinedly. "I'm jumping."

And with that, she sprang to her feet, and made a mad dash towards the ledge.

"No!" Percy cried, from where he was battling with Nat. He shoved her aside, and reached out to Annabeth.

Annabeth wanted to cry, to hold her boyfriend and tell him she loved him. But someone would take the opportunity and jump, and she couldn't let someone else take the fall.

She was five feet away from the ledge.

Three feet.

Two feet.

One foot.

She leaped off the ledge, closing her tear-filled eyes, bracing for landing at a terminal velocity.

It never came.

Two hands grabbed ahold of Annabeth's shirt. She spun around to see who it was, but she smelled a fresh saltwater scent before she had even turned her head. Percy.

Percy's face was tight, and beads of sweat popped up on his forehead. "Come on Wise Girl." He grunted. "We fall together, or never. Remember?"

Annabeth tried to wiggle free. "No, I'll do it! I'll sacrifice myself, so you don't have to make the choice!"

"Don't you understand?" Percy asked." The prophecy isn't over!"

"What?" Annabeth said in confusion.

"A half-blood of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against all odds-" Percy started, but Annabeth finished.

"And see the world in endless sleep, the hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze." The daughter of Athena's face furrowed in thought. "You reached sixteen, you're way past it. The world in endless sleep.. that could mean death! The hero's soul, there's no connection there.." She gasped. "A single choice shall end his days. OH MY GODS SOMEBODY IS GOING TO DIE!"

"But not you." Clint said.

"Clint, what are you-" Percy started to say, before Clint launched himself off the cliff.

"No!" Nat screamed farther back. Annabeth heard the sound of her body dragging against the rock, struggling to reach her friend.

Annabeth's gaze latched onto Clint's for a moment, as he fell. His gaze said so many things at once. The grief for his family, the guilt at the monster he had become in the past five years, the courage to sacrifice his life to save countless others.

Annabeth let out a guttural sob as she saw Clint hit the ground with a bone-shattering 'thud!'

"No!" Percy and Annabeth screamed in unison. Tears streamed down Annabeth's face in torrents, dripping down to the ground where Clint lay dead below.

* * *

_**HAHA You were all so worried about Percabeth and Natasha that you forgot about Clint!  
**_**  
_MUAHAHAHAHAHA  
_**

**_No reviews or follows/favorites because Chapter 14 was 5 seconds ago._**

**_Stay tuned!_**

**_ Love from, Tiaqua Neptune_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Annabeth**

After Percy and Nat had pulled Annabeth to safety, there was a boom, and a clap of thunder. A flash of light, and the trio's vision turned black.

Annabeth opened her eyes. She was lying on her back, in water.

She struggled to her feet, numb with grief over the fallen hero.

She stared at her surroundings. It seemed to be an endless surface of water, about two inches in depth. She saw Nat and Percy lying in the water several feet away.

Could they be...

No. Annabeth pushed the thought away. She refused to believe that. Not after what Clint did for them.

She rushed over towards the two. "Nat?" She called, shaking the assassin's arm. Nat groaned, and Annabeth let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

She turned over to Percy, entangling her fingers in her boyfriend's wavy black hair. "Percy?" She gave him a gentle shake. Immediately, Percy stirred, and sat up. "What happened? Where are we?" The last thing I remember.. Clint." His sea-green eyes dimmed in sorrow. "He- he's gone."

Annabeth frowned. There was a yellow glow all around the son of Poseidon. "Percy?" She asked uncertainly.

Percy looked down and realized he was glowing. "Oh, um, I didn't do it."

"Check your pockets." Nat suggested.

Percy pulled out Riptide from his right pocket, before slipping it back inside. In his left pocket, was a glowing yellow stone.

"The Soul Stone." Annabeth breathed.

"We got it." Nat whispered.

Another 'boom!' and they were back at the cliff.

"You now have the Soul Stone within your possession." Red Skull mused. "For a moment there, I thought you wouldn't be able to do what was necessary. Congratulations. You have earned your prize."

Annabeth, Percy, and Nat ignored him, and headed back to the Benatar. Annabeth shrank the ship, and the three exchanged a curt nod. They pushed the button on their wrists, and they were whisked through the Quantum Realm, back to the present.

* * *

The machine whirred to a stop, and everyone's suits disappeared.

"Did we get them all?" Hulk asked.

Rhodey had a large smile on his face, and he laughed. "You telling me this actually worked?" He held a ball in his hand. The Power Stone, Annabeth assumed.

Nat let out a small sob. All eyes turned to her.

"Nat, Annabeth, Percy, where's Clint?" Hulk asked, panic rising in his voice.

Tears welled in the trio's eyes. Percy opened his mouth to try to speak, but no words came out. The Avengers all realized what had happened, and they all bowed their heads.

* * *

**Tony**

Steve and Tony were grieving on a small dock behind the compound. "Do you know if he had any family? Besides Laura and the kids?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Cap wiped away tears. "Us."

Thor came onto the dock. "Why are you acting like he's dead? He's not dead, we have the Stones, right? As long as we have the Stones Cap, we can bring him back."

"We can't get him back." Annabeth said. "It can't be undone."

"This is space magic we're talking about!" Thor snapped. "Not godly magic! You're out of your league here! You don't know!"

Annabeth jumped to her feet, her grey eyes blazing with fury. "Don't.. You dare." She whispered, her tone deadly. "I'm Wisdom's Daughter. I know perfectly well it can't be undone." She snapped.

"But, you don't have proof it can't be undone!" Thor said, trying to cling to the hope of saving him.

"Yes I do!" Annabeth cried. "A single choice shall end his days." She quoted.

Tony frowned. "Wasn't that a line from one of the prophecies you told us?"

Annabeth nodded, her eyes rimmed with tears.

"Can you tell us the whole thing?" Steve asked.

"_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_and see the world in endless sleep_

_the hero's soul cursed blade shall reap_

_a single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_." Her voice faltered on the fifth line.

Thor shook his head, tears streaming down his face in torrents. "No.. That prophecy was fulfilled six years ago."

"Don't you get it?" Annabeth's grey eyes met Thor's electric blue, her gaze cloudy and defeated. "The Titan War only started the chain. We're approaching the endgame, the real finish. Percy reached sixteen already, fulfilling the first two lines. The world is in endless sleep, half the world gone, and the rest barely able to handle the grief. And Percy made a choice, which caused Clint to sacrifice himself." She wiped away tears with her sleeve. "All that's left is the hero's soul, and Olympus to preserve or raze."

She dissolved into more sobs. "It was supposed to be me." She cried. "I was going to make the choice Percy couldn't make, but he saved me. The lovable idiot saved me, and Clint took the fall. He sacrificed his life for that stone." She sobbed.

"Aggh!" Hulk, whom Tony hadn't noticed until now, tossed a conveniently located nearby bench into the lake, probably angering some fish. Percy probably wouldn't be pleased.

"He's not coming back." Hulk said. "We have to make it worth it. We have to." He mumbled.

"We will." Steve said determinedly.

* * *

A few hours later, Tony, Hulk, and Rocket were carefully placing the Stones on one of Tony's spare gauntlets. Once Tony had set them all on gently, they braced themselves for an explosion that would rip the universe apart. The silence was deafening.

"BOO!" Rocket shouted, scaring the living daylights out of the two.

After Tony and Hulk recovered from their shock, they turned angrily towards the raccoon.

A few minutes later, everyone had gathered in the lab as Rocket finished some fine-tuning to the gauntlet. "Alright the glove's ready." He looked up from the gauntlet. "The question is, who's going to to snap the frickin fingers."

"I'll do it." Thor said, rising from his chair. He staggered towards the gauntlet. Apparently the thunder god wasn't faking the massive hangover. He really went in character!

"Whoa, whoa, no no no no-" Steve and Tony's objections interrupted each other's.

Steve held a hand out to Thor's chest. "Stop."

"No, I'm the strongest Avenger here, I should do it-" Thor continued rambling, but Tony tuned it out. "No, it's not about that. It's just, I don't think you're in the condition to do this right now. I mean, you were faking the whole fat thing, but you still actually drank the beer, which, I think was a little much."

"What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?" Thor asked, his voice serious.

"Cheez Whiz?" Rhodey asked skeptically, over in the corner.

Thor pointed at Rhodey affirmatively.

Tony gave a small smirk, as did pretty much everyone else in the room.

"Lightning." Thor finished.

"Lightning won't help you pal, it's gotta be me." Hulk said. "You saw what those Stones did to Thanos, they almost killed him. None of you could survive."

"How do we know you will?" Steve asked.

Annabeth snapped her fingers, making everybody wince. "Oh, sorry, probably not the best idea." She cleared her throat and continued on. "Anyways, it's because most of the radiation from the Stones is Gamma Radiation."

"It's like.. Like I was made for this." Hulk said.

"Remember, don't change anything from the past five years, we're just bringing everyone that snapped away to the present."

Everyone put on their respective suits, and Tony took the extra precaution of adding a shield. Percy and Annabeth didn't have suit, since Tony had run off to the woods before having a chance to make one for them, which Tony felt slightly guilty about now.

Instead, Percy tapped the wristwatch he always wore, which transformed into a shield, and he covered himself and Annabeth behind it. The shield was very intricately designed, depicting a girl and boy fighting off various monsters in greek mythology. Tony assumed the boy and girl were Percy and Annabeth.

He turned his attention back to Hulk, who was staring at the gauntlet in his hands.

"FRIDAY do me a favor and activate crazy agent protocol please?" Tony spoke into his comms.

"Yes, Mr. Stark." FRIDAY replied. immediately, large bulkheads covered all the doorways, and heavy-duty shutters began to close everywhere there were glass windows.

Slowly, Hulk slipped his hand into the gauntlet. As soon as his hand was entirely inside the gauntlet, orange, purple, yellow, green, blue, and red bolts of electricity coursed from the six stones and up his arm. The green giant groaned in pain as he grasped the gauntlet with his other hand, and he fell to his knees.

The electricity coursed further up his body, and his arm began to smoke red hot as he struggled to bring his thumb and index finger together. His entire arm was red when he finally managed to snap. A quick brush of the fingers, and Hulk fell backwards, and the gauntlet slipped off his hand.

Hulk collapsed to the floor, and Nat kicked the steaming gauntlet several feet away.

Steve and Thor were immediately at Hulk's side. Tony used his healing coolant and sprayed it over his friend's charred and burnt arm. The bulkhead doors opened, and Scott walked out to the nearest window, where he saw sunlight filtering into the small atrium. Birds frolicked around the lone tree, chirping sweetly.

"We did it." Scott breathed. "It worked!"

Annabeth was the only person frowning in the room. She cast a searching gaze around the room. "Where's Nebula?"

Hulk was staring at the beautiful sunlight, filtering through from the glass roof. He smiled. A large shadow cast over the room, and Hulk saw something, making him freeze rigidly.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"Thanos-" Whatever Hulk had planned to say next was cut off as the glass in front of Scott in the next room exploded, pushing Scott backwards and obliterating the room around him. Missiles fired all around them, into the lake, the buildings all around, including the one the Avengers stood in.

Everyone let out cries of surprise. Rhodey, and several others tried to grasp onto the chunk of floor that had been destroyed, as it fell into the pit that had been created behind them.

"No!" Annabeth screamed. She made a mad dash toward Percy, who was twenty feet away. He dashed towards his girlfriend, and their hands brushed past for a moment as they tried to grasp each other's hands, and then Percy fell into the pit.

A slab of stone hit Tony in the head, and he fell to the ground. Annabeth was crying as she tried to climb safely down the pit towards Percy, and that was the last thing he saw before his vision turned black.

* * *

_**HAHAHA THE CLIFFHANGERS WILL NEVER END!**_

_**OHMYGODS NEARLY 19,000 VIEWS THANK YOU **_

_**Response to reviews:**_

_**weirdhead: I made Artemis co-ruler with Athena and Hestia because they are the few left that make sense. Hephaestus wasn't a good choice seeing as he isn't good with people. I may have been A LITTLE biased since Artemis is one of my favorite goddesses. And yeah, Apollo is the god of knowledge. But just imagine what the world would be like with him as ruler. He'd be so busy checking out the ladies he wouldn't attend to duties and whatnot, and Artemis doesn't fall for that. Glad I got you last chapter! **_

_**P34n6t: You love showering me with compliments :)**_

_**Mary Chou: The prophecy won't be too confusing once it's completed. You'll see. It was pretty funny though, I started thinking about the Great Prophecy last chapter, and then I thought, hey most of the lines go with my plot for the story, and here we are.**_

_**Falconress: I agree it's like my favorite meme :)**_

_**thebug: Glad I got you!**_

_**DareToBeBendy: You were correct! We're in the endgame now :)**_

_**Bookworm6908: Glad you like it!**_

_**mary2602: It appears my powers of surprise are working!**_

_**Shout-out to followers!**_

_**denisekopp**_

_**Elizabeth loines**_

_**Ardent Meta**_

_**Shout-out to favorites!**_

_**urbansquidly**_

_**JaciMonte0246**_

_**Elizabeth loines**_

_**Bookworm6908**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_** Love from, Tiaqua Neptune**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Annabeth**

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed in anguish as the compound crashed around her. Torpedos flew, exploding the concrete, but Annabeth couldn't care less. Percy had fallen, down, down, down, into the pit without her.

She scrambled down into the pit as quickly as she could, until she reached the bottom.

Water poured down into the tunnels, sewers, Annabeth suspected, and she heard a voice, "I can't breathe, I can't breathe!"

Annabeth rushed toward the voice, and saw Rocket trapped under a three ton chunk of concrete.

Hulk was straining holding up a large chunk of concrete, and Rhodey lay next to a large stream of flowing water in his suit. Sparks flew from the suit, and Rhodey emerged from the damaged suit. He let out a groan and dragged himself towards Hulk, Rocket, and Annabeth.

"Rocket, Rhodey, Annabeth! Get out of here!" Hulk shouted.

"Help!" Rocket shouted. "I can't breathe!"

Rhodey and Annabeth grabbed a pipe, and Annabeth's calculating gaze found a single point. "There!" She pointed. "Lift there, and we'll be able to lift it easily!"

Rhodey stuck his pipe under the point Annabeth had pointed to, and Annabeth helped lift the slab of concrete long enough for Rocket to wriggle out.

"Have you seen Percy?!" Annabeth shouted above the pouring torrents of water.

"Rhodey! Annabeth!" Hulk shouted in warning, just as a tsunami of water overcame them, and Annabeth's vision turned black.

* * *

_Third person view_

Above ground, Thanos had arrived.

A beam of light shone down onto a spot in the middle of the wreckage that had once been known as the Avengers compound.

Thanos appeared, in full battle armor, with a dual-bladed sword in his hand. Nebula stalked up to the Mad Titan. "Daughter." He acknowledged.

"Yes, Father." Nebula replied.

"So this is the future." Thanos mused, staring at the fire and destruction around them. "Well done."

"Thank you Father." Nebula tore off the bronze plate she had gotten from her future self. "They suspected nothing."

"Go. Find the Stones, bring them to me." Thanos said, embedding his sword within the Earth, before sitting down.

"What will you do?" Nebula questioned.

"Wait." Was Thanos' only reply as Nebula stalked off, like a lioncat on the hunt.

* * *

_Third person view_

Nat was alone. Buried several hundred feet under the ground. She had a flashlight on her, and she trekked through the sewers, pushing through the wreckage. Stumbling upon a large rock, she frowned. Pushing aside smaller rocks, she found the Gauntlet.

She moved to pick it up, when she heard stones clatter behind her.

She drew her pistol, and aimed it at the source of the noise.

It was Percy.

Nat sighed in relief.

"Thank the gods!" Percy exclaimed. "You're the first person I've seen, and I've been wandering for at least fifteen minutes!"

Nat lowered her gun, as Percy drew closer. "Is that-" He pointed to the Gauntlet.

"Yeah." Nat nodded. She picked it up, just as she heard a growl behind her.

Percy brought out his pen, and uncapped it. Riptide lit up the cavern, it's Celestial Bronze glow reflecting off the rocks.

In the dark, were five Outriders.

Percy cursed, his sword at the ready. "Go, go go!"

The two dashed off down the sewers, and the Outriders chased after them. Just as they started to catch up, Nat threw a small object behind her. "Go!" She screamed at the son of Poseidon.

Five seconds later, the two had just turned a corner when the sewers they had left behind exploded. The force of the blast knocked Nat and Percy off their feet, and they could see two dead Outriders, while the other three were very much alive.

The beasts hissed in rage, and Percy glanced around at all the pipes around them.

"Nat, hang on!" He shouted, grabbing the assassin just as the pipes exploded, water gushing out. Instead of the water falling to the floor, it gathered under the two's feet and pushed them up to the next level like a geyser.

The beasts followed, and Percy slashed his sword in a single arch, destroying the beasts.

"I wasn't sure that'd work on those beasts." Percy admitted.

* * *

**Annabeth**

The sewers had nearly flooded after the tsunami, and when Annabeth came to, Rhodey was holding her, struggling to keep them both afloat.

Annabeth pushed out of Rhodey's hold, and began to keep herself above the water, relieving Rhodey's extra weight.

Only half of a foot until the sewers had completely flooded. Annabeth, Rhodey, Hulk, and Rocket were up to their necks, and Hulk still struggled to keep the concrete from falling flat on them.

"See you on the other side, man!" Rhodey exclaimed.

"Hang on!" A voice blared through the comms. "I'm coming!"

"Scott!" Annabeth shouted.

"Thank goodness you're alive! I'm on my way!"

* * *

_Third person view_

Tony had come to, and was staggering through the wreckage. He had found Steve's shield, and was carrying it on his arm. "Cap, wake up!" Tony kicked Steve lightly.

Steve's eyes flew open.

"You lose this again, I'm keeping it." Tony said, pointing to the shield on his arm.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You mess with time, it tends to mess back." Tony pulled Steve to his feet.

Steve and Tony made their way out of the wreckage, where Thor was waiting.

Several hundred feet away, Thanos sat among the wreckage, waiting.

"What's he been doing?" Tony asked Thor.

"Absolutely nothing." Thor said.

"Where are the Stones?" Steve asked.

"Somewhere under all of this." Tony gestured at the heaps of debris all around them. "All I know is he doesn't have them."

"So we keep it that way." Steve said.

"You know it's a trap, right?" Thor asked.

"Yeah.." Tony sighed. "I don't much care."

"Good." Thor nodded. "Just as long as we're all in agreement." His eyes flickered blue with electricity, and massive storms began to form. Lightning sizzled all over the lightning god's body, and Mjolnir and Stormbreaker appeared in his hands, his eyes still blazing with lightning. "Let's kill him properly this time."

The Big Three trekked across the ruined field to Thanos.

The Titan smirked when he saw them, his head lowered. "You could not live with your own failure. Where did that bring you? Back to me." He lifted his head. "I thought that by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive. But you've shown me, that's impossible." He continued his monologue as the three fanned out.

"And as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those who are unable to accept what can be. They will resist."

"Yep, we're all kinds of stubborn." Tony retorted.

"I'm thankful." Thanos admitted. "Because now, I know what I must do." He stood. "I will.. shred this universe down to it's last atom. And then," He put his helmet on. "With the Stones you've collected for me, create a new one," He grabbed his sword. "Teeming with life, that knows not what it has lost, but only what it has been given. A grateful universe."

Thor's weapons sizzled with electricity, Steve readied his shield, and Tony powered up his blasters.

"Born out of blood." Steve pointed out.

"They'll never know it." Thanos said. "Because you won't be alive to tell them."

Thor let out a guttural cry and charged, throwing his axe, just as Steve tossed his shield. Tony flew into the air and shot his blasters. Thanos easily deflected the shield with his sword, and dodged the axe, and kicked Thor square in the chest, pushing him back, and tossing Steve aside like a ragdoll.

"Okay Thor." Tony said, landing. "Hit me."

Thor crackled with electricity, and lightning shot toward Tony, powering up his blasters. The blasters shot lazers at Thanos, but he spun his sword in a quick, tight circle, blocking the lazers.

Thanos tossed Tony aside, and Thor threw Mjolnir, which Thanos dodged. The mighty hammer landed in the ground fifty feet away.

The three fought valiantly, but eventually Thanos had a hold of Stormbreaker, and was struggling to push it into Thor's chest.

Meanwhile, Mjolnir slowly rose into the air... and knocked Thanos in the head. The hammer flew a few feet more, before retracting back... into Steve's right hand.

Thor laughed. "I knew it!"

Thanos kicked Thor into the rocks, and Steve swung the hammer in a circle, charging for Thanos. He leapt, and met Thanos midair. Steve hit Thanos' sword with such force it knocked the Titan back into the concrete.

Steve threw his shield, but Thanos dodged, and Steve threw his hammer, causing it to bring the shield back to his hand.

Steve repeatedly hammered Thanos with lightning, but quickly tired, and then engaged in a furious duel with Thanos.

Thanos had Steve lying on the ground, half his shield destroyed, hacked to bits. With a roar, Thanos knocked Steve into the air with his sword, sending the soldier crashing into the dirt three hundred feet away.

Steve lay on the ground, panting.

"In all my years of conquest, slaughter.. it was never personal. And now, I'm about to destroy your stubborn, annoying, planet. And I'm going to enjoy it."

There was a large flash of light, and an endless army of beasts appeared behind Thanos.

After a moment of hesitation, Steve pushed himself to his feet. Trembling, he tightened his shield, facing the endless army with a look of defiance.

A voice Steve hadn't heard in five years blared through his comms.

"Cap, it's Sam. Can you hear me?" Shocked, Steve placed his hand to his ear. "On your left." Sam's voice said. Slowly, Steve turned around. A large orange glowing circle appeared in the air, and three indistinct figures appeared. As they came farther away from the blinding light caused by the portal, Steve saw it was T'Challa, Shuri, and Okoye.

If there hadn't been a gigantic army behind him, Steve probably would've jumped for joy, whooping and hollering. T'Challa nodded curtly at Steve, a show of support. Above them, Sam flew out of the portal, and Steve had a look of pure wonder.

Sam swooped around in a quick circle, as dozens more portals opened up to different landscapes. Behind T'Challa, Shuri, and Okoye, the united armies of Wakanda marched forward, chanting, their spears ready.

From the other portals on the ground, armies emerged, while ships flew in from the ones in the air. Out of one portal, Bucky and Groot emerged, and from another, Valkyrie and the army of New Asgard.

Wanda flew down from one of the portals, landing next to Valkyrie, her hands glowing scarlet with energy.

From another portal came Wong and the other Masters of the Mystic Arts, and they created various magical shields and weapons, ready for battle. Hope Van Dyne flashed back to full size, glancing around at the armies around her. Peter Parker swung from a web, landing on the ground.

From the wreckage, Thor struggled to his feet, Stormbreaker in his hands. Tony began to sit up, just in time to see Pepper land in the suit that her husband had made for him.

Strange and the Guardians of the Galaxy emerged from another portal. Strange strode over to Wong. "Is that everyone?"

Wong looked at Doctor Strange like he was crazy. "What, you want more?"

There was a rumble over by the lake, and Ant Man emerged, enlarged to maximum size. He opened his fist, and Hulk, Annabeth, Rocket, and Rhodey jumped down to the ground, weapons at the ready.

Nat and Percy appeared out of the sewers, and Percy rushed over to Annabeth, giving her a quick kiss before standing back-to-back with his girlfriend, Riptide at the ready, and Annabeth's drakon bone blade in hand.

Strange tutted. "Not everyone, I see." He swirled his hands around, creating five more portals. From one portal, came the army of Camp Half-Blood, with Clarisse, Leo, Piper, and Jason at the lead, roaring for battle. Chiron and the Party Ponies were there as well, screaming for blood. (and root beer). Tyson and the Cyclops army emerged, screaming for peanut butter.

From another portal spilled out the army of Camp Jupiter, their Imperial Gold gleaming in perfect formation. "Legion! _Cunem formate_! Close ranks!" Hazel shouted, Frank at her side.

Another portal had the entire House of Life, with all three-hundred and sixty Nomes. Sadie, Carter, Zia, and Amos were at the lead, as the Eye of their patron gods. The next portal had the Hunters of Artemis, with Thalia and Reyna at the lead. Aurum and Argentum were at their master's side, growling.

The final portal had the entire army of the undead soldiers of Valhalla, with Magnus, Sam, and Alex in the lead.

"DID SOMEBODY START A PARTY AND _NOT _INVITE THE BAD BOY SUPREME?!" Leo shouted at the top of his lungs.

"LEO!" Annabeth and Percy screamed in unison.

Leo grinned. "BAD BOY MCSHIZZLE BABY!"

The Party Ponies let out wild cheers. "HAWAII OWN YOUR FACES!" A centaur roared.

It was a glorious sight.

Thanos had a look of pure shock on his face. "ανόητοι ημίθεοι. οι θεοί δεν θα σε σώσουν. Παλέψτε με αν θέλετε. θα είναι η δική σας κηδεία." He spat.

Percy had a smirk on his face. "I beg to differ." He pulled a silver whistle out of his pocket, and blew on it. The sound that came out of it sounded like a hunting horn.

The whistle disintegrated in his hands.

There was a clap of thunder, and the clouds parted, to reveal a blinding white light of divine presence.

If you squinted, you could see a small portion of the brilliance of Olympus, which Annabeth had designed.

There were twelve chariots, for the twelve Olympians, flying down from the palace, with divine auras surrounding the chariots, in their twenty-foot tall form. When the chariots had nearly reached the ground, time seemed to warp as they shrank to human size.

The Olympians readied their chariots on the far side of the field, alongside Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. The gods closer to Camp Jupiter took Roman form, while the ones nearest Camp Half-Blood were Greek.

A tsunami of water rose from the lake, and splashed down next to the Olympians. The water took the form of Poseidon, who had his trident ready for battle. A pit appeared next to the god of the sea, and shadows curled around it, before Hades appeared.

"AVENGERS!" Steve shouted at the top of his lungs. Mjolnir flew into his waiting hand. "Assemble."

* * *

_**Translation of Thanos' words;**_

_**Silly demigods. The gods will not save you. Fight me if you want. It will be your funeral.**_

_**Response to reviews:**_

_**Falconress: I just realized I ended it like MOA. Now I know how Rick felt :)**_

_**DareToBeBendy: No problem!**_

_**Guest: CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT**_

_**AshleyMistic: Glad you love the tragedy! I'm not going to reveal the fate of Tony Stark, but the scene where he is SUPPOSED to die is coming up soon!**_

_**Shout-out to followers!**_

_**Isayotay**_

_**Ardent Meta**_

_**AshleyMistic**_

_**Shout-out to favorites!**_

_**Isayotay**_

_**sharkinpool**_

_**AshelyMistic**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_** Love from, Tiaqua Neptune**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Annabeth**

As one, the army let out a guttural cry and charged, their ranks flooding through the portals, weapons ready for blood.

Thanos merely laughed.

And laughed.

Surprised, the army froze, even the gods. Artemis' striking gaze narrowed. The demigods shifted uncomfortably. The Wakandan army stopped in its tracks.

Annabeth frowned. Something was missing, a large piece of the puzzle.

"You think that you're the only one with gods on your side." Thanos spat. "Laughable. My future self was wise, oh so wise indeed. He knew at some point, the gods would find a way around the Ancient Laws, and he needed gods of his own for when the time came." He snapped his fingers, and an attendant came out of the thick of the army.

"M'lord?" He inquired.

"Bring them." Thanos ordered.

The servant nodded, and disappeared.

Moments later, familiar foes appeared. Oceanus, Krios, Coeus, Hyperion, Polybotes, Porphyrion, Otis, Ephialtes, Preiboia, Mimas, Clytius, Enceladus, and Hippolytus. And the last person...

It was Luke.

"LUKE?!" Annabeth screamed.

Luke gave the daughter of Athena a small smirk, his eyes blue, not gold. "Long time no see, daughter of Athena."

"Luke, come back!" Percy shouted.

Luke shook his head, chuckling. "Luke Castellan is no more. I am _Kronos._" He spat.

Luke, no,_ Kronos,_ stood tall and terrible, looming over the other Titans. Kronos brought out his scythe, and whirled it around in his hands a couple times.

"How are you even alive?" Percy demanded.

Kronos smirked. "You underestimate the power of the Infinity Stones. My brethren and I have waited five years, biding our time, waiting.. for this moment." His eyes narrowed at the son of Poseidon. "We will not make the same mistakes we made before." He assured them.

The missing puzzle piece clicked. "Blood of mine." Annabeth realized. She turned to Thanos. "Thanos comes from Thanatos. You're descended from the god of death."

"All of Titan was descended from Death." Thanos said dismissively. "I am merely a legacy." His eyes narrowed. "Which means I know all of your tricks, demigod." He snarled.

"You monster!" Annabeth spat. "You killed your relatives, all for your psychotic-"

"Enough!" Thanos spat. "The time for talk is over!" He turned to his army, and lifted his dual-bladed sword in the air. "Attack!" He snarled.

A tsunami of monsters rushed forwards, and the demigods, magicians, enherjar, Masters of the Mystic Arts, Wakandans, Asgardians, Olympians, and Avengers charged in defiance, ready to meet the monsters, and began fighting for their lives.

Everything happened so quickly even Annabeth's ADHD couldn't keep up.

The gods' chariots disappeared, and the skies rumbled. Thor and Jupiter called a massive thunderbolt to their side, and brought down their wrath, each thunderbolt striking a whole brigade of monsters. The archer gods were shooting arrows left and right, while Aphrodite sent doves to flutter in the monster's faces, blinding them, and giving Mars easy victims.

The Magicians and Masters of the Mystic arts shouted various spells, some exploding monsters, and some shielding others. A large, blue, glowing avatar, Horus, Annabeth recognized, from the battle with Setne; charged alongside Ant-Man, as they grabbed two Chitauri each, and smashed them together.

The enherjar were happily pillaging away, screaming bloody murder. Magnus broke away from the crowd and whispered something quickly in Doctor Strange's ear before rushing back to Alex Fierro's side.

Strange spun his hands, and another portal appeared. Another army piled out of it, and the leader yelled, "_Fólkvangr_ OWNS YOUR ASSES!"

Annabeth remembered vaguely that there were two Norse afterlives; Valhalla and Fólkvangr.

"ROOT BEER!" A Party Pony screamed, shocking Annabeth out of her musing, as the centaur proceeded to hit an Outrider in the head with his mug of root beer, the liquid sloshing out of the mug and onto the ground.

"Legion! Close ranks!" Hazel shouted, as the Fifth Cohort stopped advancing, retreating a few paces to regroup with the rest of the legion. Terrel stood at the head of the army, the legion standard in her hands, as lightning shot out of the sky and fried a squad of monsters.

Clarisse held _Maimer_, or Lamer, in her hands, as she led Camp Half-Blood through hordes of monsters, with the Greeks screaming enthusiastically. The Avengers were all over the place, Wanda was using her telekinesis powers to crush monsters, while Iron Man and Pepper blasted them with their blasters. Steve was smashing monsters with Mjolnir, while Hulk just smashed things.

Annabeth couldn't see everyone else, but she knew they were causing some serious damage.

All of this she witnessed in a matter of seconds. Annabeth shook herself out of her awe and charged, next to Percy. Annabeth embedded her drakon blade in an Outrider, while simultaneously kicking some other sort of monster backwards.

Percy was a total demon. He was slashing through monsters left and right, clearing a twenty-foot radius around the two. Blood was spattered all over the son of Poseidon's shirt, and Annabeth felt the sticky, gooiness of blood all over herself.

She pulled out her blade and slashed right through three monsters that had all lined up side-by-side, and they crumpled to form a small ramp. Annabeth ran up the bodies, and launched herself into the air. She somersaulted, and brought her body down on a monster, and slit it's throat.

She jumped off the monster, and passed Thor and Steve. Steve held Stormbreaker, and Thor had Mjolnir.

"No, no, give me that. You have the little one." Thor said, swapping weapons, before leaping back into the air. Bucky and Rocket were shooting a few feet off, but able to handle themselves. Annabeth charged back into the fray, where she saw her uncle shoved into a large block of cement by a large monster.

Annabeth charged, sticking her blade in the monster's ribcage. The monster fell to the ground, and behind the monster stood Peter Parker. Ant-Man walked by, squishing the monster underfoot, before continuing on.

"Hey!" Peter panted, taking his mask off. "Holy cow, you will not believe what has been going on!" He exclaimed. Annabeth chuckled. Peter spun around. "Wow! Annabeth! I heard you're an Avenger! That's so cool! I'm an Avenger too!"

Annabeth embraced him in a hug. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I missed you Peter." Tony joined the hug.

"Oh, this is nice." Peter said.

* * *

_Third person view_

Peter Quill was lying on the ground, panting, when he saw somebody that should've been dead.

Gamora.

The green-skinned girl with pink hair stood fifty feet away from Peter.

Peter sat up in shock, and took his mask off. "Gamora?" He hesitantly stepped forwards. Gamora tilted her head ever so slightly. He reached out, his hand gently brushing her cheek. Gamora grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"Don't." She punched him in the chest. "Touch." She kneed him in the groin. "Me."

Peter let out a groan and fell to the ground, clutching his nether regions. "You missed the first time. Then you.. got 'em both the second time."

The future Nebula stalked up to Gamora.

"This is the one? Seriously?" Gamora asked her sister.

"Your choices were him, or a tree." Nebula said flatly.

"Hey!" Peter said, indignantly.

* * *

**Natasha**

Nat was running.

Running, running, and running.

A large monster was at her heels, trying to grab the Infinity Gauntlet. Nat poured on her speed and pushed as hard as she could. She wasn't going to be the one her team couldn't depend on.

Sam flew in, and stabbed the monster repeatedly.

Gasping for breath, Nat stopped for a moment, before dashing off. "Cap! What do you want me to do with the Gauntlet?!" She shouted through the comms.

"Get those Stones as far away as possible!" Steve shouted from the other side of the comms, and by the sound of it, he was fighting for dear life.

"No!" Hulk contradicted. "We need to get those Stones back where they came from."

"No way to get them back Thanos destroyed the Quantum Platform." Tony informed, joining in on the conversation.

"That wasn't our only time machine!" Annabeth shouted. "Scott! The van!"

Scott seemed to understand, because a moment later, _La Cucaracha_ blasted from somewhere on the other side of the field.

"Anyone see an ugly brown van out there?" Steve asked.

"Yes!" Valkyrie shouted, just as something exploded in the background. "You're not going to like where it's parked!"

"Scott, how long do you need to get that thing working?" Tony asked.

"Uh, maybe ten minutes."

"Get it started, we'll get the Stones to you." Steve said.

"We're on it Cap." Hope said.

* * *

**Tony**

Tony landed next to Doctor Strange. "Hey! You said one out of fourteen million we win, right? Tell me this is it."

"If I tell you what happens, it won't happen." Strange said.

"He's right, you know." Jason said, who happened to pass by. "You can't mess with Fate. All you can do is hope the Fates don't screw us over."

* * *

_Third person view_

"Sir!" One of Thanos' henchmen called as Nat rushed by with the Gauntlet. A horde of monsters were lying in wait in front of her. They were almost on top of her when purple energy pulsed out, knocking them down.

"Nat!" T'Challa called. "Give it to me."

Nat tossed it to T'Challa, and he sprinted off, clawing anyone that got in his way.

He leapt over monsters, when something knocked the Gauntlet out of his hands. The Gauntlet skittered onto the ground a few feet away.

Thanos raced for it, but Wanda Maximoff landed in his path.

"You took.. everything from me." She growled, her eyes glowing red in anger, with balls of red energy swirling in her hands.

"I don't even know who you are." Thanos said.

"You will." She spat coldly. Using her telekinesis, she rose into the air, along with two enormous chunks of debris. Thanos charged forwards, and a chunk of debris met him. He sliced it into bits, and stumbled, his sword falling a few feet away.

Wanda dropped the debris and landed, shooting bolts of energy relentlessly. The first few hit the legacy of Thanatos, before he picked up his sword and blocked the shots.

Meanwhile, T'Challa raced for the Gauntlet, but Ebony Maw lifted the chunk of rock under the Gauntlet into the air. T'Challa managed to jump onto the rock, and he grabbed the Gauntlet, but Ebony Maw clenched his fist, the rocks trapping the Wakandan king.

Peter Parker swung on a web overhead, and T'Challa tossed the Gauntlet to him. Peter caught the Gauntlet, and landed squarely on an Outrider. "Activate instant kill!" He shouted, as a squad of monsters converged on him.

Spider legs flew out of his suit, and they attacked the monsters relentlessly.

Meanwhile, Wanda was still battling against Thanos. She pushed on his sword, snapping part of the blade and sending it flying. She lifted Thanos in the air, and slowly stretched him.

"Rain fire!" Thanos shouted.

"But sir!" A henchman called. "Our troops!"

"Just do it!" Thanos screamed through the pain.

Overhead, the ship's canons powered up, and launched volleys at the battlefield.

A lazer was directed right at Wanda, who tried to block with her powers, but it sent her flying backwards.

The Masters of the Mystic Arts, Magicians, and Gods created magical shields, shielding the army from the volley.

Pepper flew over the lake, where lazers had just broken the last of the dam. "Uh, is anyone else seeing this?" She said through the comms.

Percy and Doctor Strange were near the dam, and they rushed over to it. "We've got a dam problem!" Percy shouted.

"Where's the dam snack bar?!" Thalia shouted through comms.

"I NEED A DAM T-SHIRT!" Grover shouted, and the three burst into laughter.

Strange moved his hands to create a swirling hurricane to keep the water from flooding, while Percy went to work, pushing water towards the other side of the lake.

On the other side of the field, monsters were piling over Peter. "I got this!" He shouted. "I got this!" Another ten monsters jumped into the fray. "Okay I don't got this! Help! Somebody help!"

"Hey Queens!" Steve called, throwing Mjolnir. "Heads up." Mjolnir flew over Peter's head, and he grabbed onto the hammer with a web. They flew for a hundred feet, before a Titan, Hyperion, cut through the web.

Apollo was a hundred feet away, charging the Titan, except every now and then he'd stop to check his reflection, screaming, "I'M SO HOT TREMBLE BEFORE MY SEXINESS!"

Pepper flew by, grabbing Peter before he fell. "Hey kid!" She said. "Hang on, I've got you."

She tossed him higher into the air, onto Guido, Reyna's pegasus. "Hi! I'm Peter Parker, nice to meet- OHMYGOD!"He screamed as Guido went into a nosedive. A lazer hit Guido's left wing, and he whinnied in pain, and Peter fell off, clutching the Gauntlet as the spider legs helped break his fall.

He stumbled to his feet, and raced forward, but a lazer threw him back, and Peter hugged the Gauntlet, curling into a ball as the lazers shot all around him.

On the other side of the battlefield, Hedge, Jason, and Mars had teamed up against Krios. "DIE DIE DIE!" Hedge screamed as he whacked his Louisville Slugger relentlessly at the Titan's head. Mars shifted to Ares and became a bloodthirsty baboon. He yelled, and stabbed the same spot in Krios' chest, while Jason pummeled him with lightning. When the Titan disintegrated, Ares laughed. "I LIKE YOU, SATYR! GLORIOUS DEATH TO US ALL!" He shouted.

The Hunters of Artemis were shooting volleys of arrows at Preiboia, who yelled in anger and swatted at the Hunters, who scrambled. Several were squashed by the giantess' feet.

An auburn haired girl appeared, her silver eyes flaring with rage, and she wore a silver parka. She had an arrow nocked, aimed at the giantess. "You made a mistake, giantess." She snarled. "Thy foolishness is your own downfall. _Never_, mess with the Hunters of Artemis." She let her arrow fly, and Preiboia disintegrated.

Two hundred feet away, Piper let out a scream.

"PIPER!" Percy screamed, rushing forwards, along with the rest of the Seven.

Thanos was looming over the daughter of Aphrodite, his broken sword at the girl's throat.

* * *

_**YES I JUST DID THAT**_

_**Stay tuned for the fate of Piper McLean!**_

_**WOW! Only a few chapters until Annabeth's tale is over! Good thing I have like 11 other fanfictions for you all to enjoy!**_

_**#notsosubtleadvertising**_

_**OHMYGODS 21,323 views, 118 followers, 82 favorites, and 88 reviews?! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZHANG!**_

_**ALSO, before we get to reviews and shout-outs, MY 12th BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW! (May 12th) SO NEXT TIME I UPDATE, I'LL BE 12! (Unless I manage to cram another chapter in today, which probably won't happen, since it's nearly 4PM for me)**_

_**That's all! Down to comments!**_

_**Response to reviews:**_

_**DareToBeBendy: Valhalla's army was included in the lineup, maybe you skimmed it? Your welcome for posting!**_

_**Falconress: That chapter's sole purpose on was to be EPIC!**_

_**Jean Ailurus: I'm saving Percabeth drama for AFTER the battle :) Also I added the Titans and Giants in this chapter and not the last one to lull you all into a false sense of security. You actually reviewed right as I was debating which Titans and Giants to put in the chapter :)**_

_**the8horcrux: I agree, because ALL DA LADIES LUV LEO! I also really enjoyed writing the lineup as all the portals opened. That was super cool.**_

_**Shout-out to followers!**_

_**hollyhilbrant**_

_**Callum Runchman**_

**_Zebra wuz here_**

_**Shout-out to favorites!**_

_**jof3**_

_**hollyhilbrant**_

_**Callum Runchman**_

_**Zebra wuz here**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_** Love from, Tiaqua Neptune **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Annabeth**

"PIPER!" Annabeth screamed, slicing three monsters that stood between her and her recently-returned best friend. Percy was by her side, and Jason was behind them, his face filled with rage as he made a mad dash to his girlfriend.

A bald eagle swooped down and morphed into Frank, as he charged alongside Jason. Hazel rode upon Arion, Leo screaming and clutching onto the daughter of Pluto's waist.

"Stop!" Thanos boomed, pressing his sword against her throat. "Or the girl dies."

The six skidded to a halt. Arion nickered nervously, his hooves tapping the ground.

"What do you want?" Jason spat, facing Thanos.

"Surrender, and the girl lives." Thanos said simply.

"Don't do it!" Piper screamed, before Thanos traced a thin line of blood across her neck, tiny droplets of blood hitting the ground.

"Your choice."

Jason and Frank looked torn. Percy wore a face of indecision, fighting an internal battle with his fatal flaw. Hazel was crying, with Leo gripping her shoulder comfortingly. Annabeth was desperately calculating all the possible battle scenarios.

Annabeth glanced around. Half the gods fought the Titans, and the gods were losing strength. The other gods and several demigods fought the Giants, and the Avengers, Wakandans, Asgardians, enherjar, and magicians were struggling to hold off the endless tide of soldiers. Doctor Strange and the Masters of the Mystic Arts were keeping the lake at bay, unable to help further. Poseidon was too busy with the Giants to help. Thanos' ship was working overtime, transporting more and more enemies to the surface, and dracaena, cyclops, as well as other monsters were charging towards them from the other side, trying to close them in.

Annabeth turned back to Percy.

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. Olympus, to preserve or raze._

* * *

**Percy**

Percy was torn.

Torn between Piper, and the world.

All around them, battle raged. Death and destruction, everywhere.

Was it worth it?

All this fighting, when they could just end the battle with a single snap?

No more battles. Just peace. Never knowing what they had lost.

Could he really make the choice, to take Jason's life away? When he had just gotten it back? When they had _all _just gotten it back?

Bros didn't do that. They wouldn't take everyone's happiness away.

But would Jason want to sacrifice the world?

_Olympus, to preserve or raze._

It all came down to a single line.

The prophecy that he'd been fulfilling his entire life.

He couldn't make the wrong choice.

He couldn't.

But in truth, he didn't know the right answer.

Piper, or the world.

Multiple worlds.

It should've been such a simple question.

But could he condemn either one, for the consequences of his choice?

Would he let Clint die for nothing?

Steve. Tony. Rhodey. Nat. Hulk. Thor. Annabeth. Jason. Frank. Leo. Nico. Will. Hazel. Clarisse. Chiron. Mom. Estelle. Paul. Reyna. Thalia. So many more.

Would he condemn them all.. just for Piper?

He knew what he had to do.

"I know what I have to do." He said aloud.

* * *

**Annabeth**

"I know what I have to do." Percy said.

He turned to Thanos in rage. Piper eyes were filled with tears. "Never." He spat. "We won't lie down."

Piper nodded affirmatively. Her sign of approval. "I love you Jason." She whispered, before Thanos' sword sank into her chest.

"NO!" Jason cried. Thanos disappeared, and Hazel chased after him, upon Arion. She tossed Leo onto the ground, to allow him to say goodbye to his friend.

"Go, Arion!" She cried, as soon as Leo had dropped to the ground.

Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Jason huddled around the daughter of Aphrodite. Frank had flown after Hazel.

Jason held his girlfriend's head in his lap, his eyes filled with tears. "Don't.. don't leave me." He whispered.

Piper held her hand weakly to Jason's face, and kissed him.

It was brief, but tender and loving. She sank back to the ground. She turned to Leo. "You'd better not- die on us again, you hear me? Or- I'll beat you up when you- end up in Elysium. Don't ruin- the Caleo ship- or I will wreak my vengeance." She struggled for air. She turned to Annabeth and Percy. "Percabeth forever!" She cheered weakly.

Percy let out a sad chuckle.

Piper turned back to Jason. "Tell Frank and Hazel I'll never forget them. And they'd better not- ruin the- Frazel ship." She gasped, her breathing slowing. blood pooled around her body, staining the ground red. "Tell Nico and Will- I ship Solangelo- until the end of the world. And- I love you, Jason. To Tartarus and back." She let out a small laugh. "Just don't- go to- Tartarus."

Jason smiled. "I love you, Beauty Queen."

Piper smiled, and her kaleidoscope eyes shifted to electric blue, the same color as Jason's, before her head rolled back gently, and she stared blankly at the sky.

Jason let out a guttural cry, tears flowing in rivulets down his face. He drew his _gladius_, and rushed off in the direction Hazel and Frank had gone. Leo followed, screaming, "I'LL KILL YOU THANOS YOU DESTROYED JIPER!"

Annabeth leaned into Percy's shoulder for a moment, crying, before she gasped.

In the distance, she saw forklifts plowing through monsters.

The forklifts drew closer, followed by the screaming of hundreds of warriors on foot behind the twenty or so forklifts. One forklift was in the lead. The girl driving it had long black hair, and dark eyes. She wore a black pantsuit, and even from this distance, Annabeth could see a golden gleam around the girl's waist.

"AMAZONS! WE HAVE COME TO AID OF THE AVENGERS, EGYPTIANS, WAKANDANS, ASGARDIANS, UNDEAD OF VALHALLA AND FOLKVANGR, MASTERS OF THE MYSTIC ARTS, MIGHTY OLYMPIANS, HUNTERS, AND DEMIGODS! I HOPE WE ARE NOT TOO LATE TO_ UTTERLY DESTROY _OUR ENEMIES!" Hylla roared, her voice booming over the field. "CHARGE!"

The Amazons let out their war cry and charged, their forklifts plowing through the ranks of monsters.

Annabeth heard whoops and hollers and cheers through the comms.

Annabeth turned her attention back to her boyfriend, who was grinning like a madman. Annabeth turned to the lake, which the Masters were starting to lose ahold of.

"Percy!" She shouted, pointing to the lake.

"On it!" Percy shouted, extending his hands. All the water pushed back into the lake. "SEAL THE DAM!" He shouted at the Masters.

The Masters thrust out their hands and collected the debris to form a makeshift patch for the dam.

"Where's the dam snackbar?" Thalia complained through the comms. "All this battle is making me famished."

"Sorry, Thals. It got destroyed by Thanos in the first volley." Percy said drily.

"At least tell me I can go to the dam bathroom." Thalia said.

"Nope."

"DAM YOU THANOS!" Thalia shouted.

"At least the canons stopped." Hulk said.

As if on cue; and it probably was, the canons fired at the ground relentlessly once more.

"REALLY BRUCE?!" Annabeth screamed. They dove for cover, and the Masters, Magicians, and Gods hastily put up shields over the army.

The shields were weaker this time, due to the pitiful amount of magic leftover. They trembled against the lazers.

"This reminds me of the time when Piper said 'at least we're safe' when you were chased by Molly the turtle." Thalia said. "I wasn't there personally, but Jase told me." She added.

Silence.

"Where's Piper?" Thalia asked, her voice giving away the fact that she was dreading the answer.

"She's dead." Annabeth managed to choke out.

"Oh gods.. gods no! How did she die?"

"It's my fault." Percy said. "Thanos had her, he told us to surrender, and she would live... I.. I killed her. And it's my fault."

"Percy, it's not your fault. Piper wouldn't have wanted you to destroy the world for her."

Annabeth felt a lump in her throat. "It's not your fault Seaweed Brain."

Thalia gasped through the comms. "Why are the canons shooting at the sky?"

"FRIDAY, what are we looking at?" Tony shouted through comms.

"A new challenger approaches!" FRIDAY replied.

"That's vague." Tony said. "What exactly?"

"Something just entered the upper atmosphere." FRIDAY replied.

A neon burst of light and energy emerged from the clouds, skyrocketing down towards them. The neon light cut through Thanos' ship, slowly breaking it in two. Neon fire was the only thing left in the light's path of destruction.

"Is that-" Percy began.

"Quiet Percy!" Thalia scolded. "I want to remember this for the rest of my life."

The canons powered down, and Captain Marvel burst out of the debris.

"AW YEAH!" Rocket shouted.

Carol flew straight up from the bottom towards the top, to ensure that annihilation and total destruction ensued.

Carol flew up higher, and everybody watched in awe as the ship crashed into the lake.

"I hope Thanos got good insurance on that ship." Tony commented.

"Really, Tony?" Annabeth said, exasparated.

"What she said!" Pepper exclaimed.

Thanos looked shocked. His look turned to rage, and then to "Oh-shit-I'm-Screwed", in a matter of seconds.

"LET'S SHOW THANOS WHO'S BOSS!" Annabeth screamed, rallying the troops once more. They all yelled enthusiastically, and charged.

* * *

_Third person view_

Carol landed in front of Peter, who was clutching onto the Gauntlet. "Um, hi." Peter said. "I'm.. Peter Parker."

"Hey Peter Parker." Carol said. "You got something for me?" She asked, a cocky grin plastered on her face.

Peter stumbled in awe to his feet. He stared at the army charging behind Carol. "I don't know how you're going to get through all of that."

Wanda landed next to Carol, and Valkyrie flew up with her pegasus.

"Don't worry." Wanda said.

"She's got help." Okoye said, jumping down.

Pepper landed, with a look of determination on her face.

Mantis and Shuri stood beside them, and Hope enlarged next to Shuri. Gamora and Nebula joined them.

The Amazons appeared, their forklifts primed for battle, with Hylla at the head. The Hunters of Artemis followed, with Thalia and Artemis in the lead, and Reyna in the midst of their ranks. Alex and Sadie joined them, with Alex identified as female. Annabeth, Clarisse, Lou Ellen, Hazel, Lavinia, Terrel, Meg, Katie, Miranda, Nat, Rachel, Ella, Zia, Bast, and Sam joined the squadron of Peter's "Moms".

Rachel readied her blue hairbrush, and shouldered a small bag which was filled with more blue brushes. Ella's sharp claws were ready, Lamer was crackling in Clarisse's hands, Hazel's spatha was drawn. The Hunters had their bows ready, and the Amazons readied their various weapons. Mist gathered around Lou Ellen's fingertips, and Lavinia primed her manuballista. Katie, Miranda, and Meg summoned plants, while Meg also drew her twin swords.

Zia had fire in her palms, and Sam's axe was at the ready. Nat's pistol was loaded, Terrel held the legion standard, Thalia readied her spear and brought out Aegis, Alex readied her garotte, Sadie held her staff steady, Aurum and Argentum were at Reyna's side, and Reyna extended her strength to the squadron.

Pepper fired up her blasters, Shuri as well, Wanda's hands were glowing with red energy, Okoye readied her spear, Gamora and Nebula drew daggers, Annabeth held her drakon blade steady, and Valkyrie had her sword ready.

Percy dropped from the sky and landed next to Annabeth.

"Really, Percy?" Thalia snapped. "This was going to be a super cool girl power moment and everything!"

Artemis tilted her head. "Perseus is not the only inhabitant of this body."

Percy smiled wickedly, and became encased in a large purple vulture avatar. "The Huntress is correct. I am Nekhbet, Egyptian goddess of vultures. Percy is the Eye of Nekhbet." Percy/Nekhbet smirked. "I did not wish to be left out of a powerful girl power scene, so I ah, _convinced_, Perseus to allow me to join with him once more."

A matronly woman wearing battle armor appeared. She had striking gray eyes and brown hair, with a spear in her hands. "Neither did I." Athena smiled at her daughter. "You have made me proud."

Annabeth dipped her head, humbled.

"Now," Athena turned back to the charging army. "We have an army to deal with."

They let out a cry and charged. Artemis' wicked hunting knives flashed as she whirled like a tornado and left a path of destruction behind her. Nebula and Gamora slashed through monsters side-by-side, and blue hairbrushes whacked monsters in the face. Alex's garotte beheaded a monsters, and tripped another. Sadie yelled "HA-DI!" and a squadron of monsters exploded.

Wanda used her telekinesis to send a Chitauri crashing to the ground, while Valkyrie yelled and dragged her sword all the way down another. Athena shot a burst of red, divine power at the third, and plowed through the field. Nekhbet crushed monsters underfoot, cackling with glee. The Hunters of Artemis shot volley after volley of arrows. Lavinia's manuballista cranked, before rocketing towards an Outrider.

Zia lobbed a fireball at a hellhound, and Thalia blasted a whole group of dracaena with lightning, frying them to a crisp.

Meanwhile, Carol shot through the air with the Gauntlet in hand. Thanos charged her, but Pepper blasted him, slowing him down and giving Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Leo enough time to catch up to him. Carol continued flying towards Scott's van, while Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Jason loomed over Thanos.

"You'll pay for what you did Thanos." Jason spat venom.

Thanos had the nerve to smirk. "Do your worst."

The four charged the legacy of Death, yelling in defiance.

* * *

_**YAY I'M 12 NOW!**_

_**Response to reviews:**_

_**Jean Ailurus: You wish was my command!**_

_**DareToBeBendy: Glad to update!**_

_**MCU PJO HP PKMN Lover: Thanks!**_

_**the8horcrux: lol I forgot you put the dam joke in. Thanks I didnt even remember!**_

_**Guest: Here's more! Glad you love it!**_

_**Shout-out to followers!**_

_**xXJesus77Xx**_

_**Someonewholikesreading**_

_**Allen Ux Ultor**_

_**HovernymanML**_

_**Livifan1**_

_**Shout-out to favorites!**_

_**Hacnet**_

_**xXJesus77Xx**_

_**Someonewholikesreading**_

_**HovernymanML**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_** Love from, Tiaqua Neptune **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Jason**

Rage.

All he felt was rage.

He charged the man who'd killed the love of his life, with Frank, Hazel, and Leo alongside him, all of them thirsty for Thanos' blood.

Jason swung his _gladius_, which missed Thanos by a centimeter, while Leo lobbed a fireball, which caught the tip of Thanos' broken sword. The same weapon that had killed Piper. The blade turned to molten lava, and the lava slowly dripped down. Frank the eagle scored his claws down Thanos' face, leaving scarlet red.

Hazel summoned the gems in the earth to form a lasso out of precious metals, and she looped it around Thanos' neck, pinning him down.

Thanos let out a roar and desperately tried to break free. Jason pointed the tip of his _gladius_ at Thanos' throat. Anger laced Jason's vision, making the edges of his vision red.

Frank shifted back to human, and he drew back his bow. Hazel held fast on the lasso, her feet digging into the ground. Thanos started struggling more, and Hazel's grip slackened.

"Leo!" Jason shouted.

The son of Hephaestus rushed forwards and helped Hazel hold onto the lasso.

"I would love to kill you where you stand." Jason said, venom laced in his tone. "But, the battle must end first. Call off your army." He spat.

Carol had nearly reached the van, and Thanos saw her. He turned back to the demigods. "Never." He spat. Struggling, he managed to launch his sword towards Carol.

"Frank!" Jason shouted. "Go! We'll hold him!"

Frank took off, turning into a falcon. Jason watched as Frank's talons sliced through the air, speeding towards the sword. He wasn't going to make it.

Jason called upon the winds, and sent Frank a gusty breeze, helping to speed his way.

The sword was going too quickly.

"Frank!" Jason managed to shout. "You won't-" He was cut off, as the sword lodged itself in the van, and neon energy exploded.

Jason was thrown back, and it took a moment before his eyes adjusted to the brightness. He sat up, groggily, glancing around. Hazel and Leo were unconscious, lying in the dirt and rubble a hundred feet away.

Thanos was gone.

"Schist!" Jason cursed, along with a few lines that shouldn't be repeated in Latin. He saw Carol, struggling to her feet. Frank lay motionless near the van's wreckage, in human form.

Jason wanted to check on his friend, but he had more pressing matters to attend to. The Gauntlet lay three hundred feet away, unguarded.

He dashed for it, and he saw Tony and Thanos running towards it as well. Tony collided into Thanos, and Tony punched Thanos, but he shoved Tony away, sending him colliding into the ground. Jason poured on the speed, readying his_ gladius_.

Jason's heart pounded as Thanos bent down to pick up the Gauntlet, but Thor landed to the ground and swung Stormbreaker. Jason was five feet away from the two, and he sidestepped them, and grabbed the Gauntlet.

He swerved past Thor, who had Mjolnir and Stormbreaker in an X and was struggling to keep Thanos from pressing the weapons into his chest. As soon as Jason was clear of the two, he sped towards the ruined van.

"Hey guys! The van's destroyed! I have the Gauntlet, what should I do? Also, Thor's in trouble!" Jason shouted breathlessly through the comms.

"On my way!" Cap shouted.

Behind Jason, he heard Cap launch himself onto Thanos.

"Jason! Get the Gauntlet as far away as you can!" Annabeth shouted.

"I don't think I'll be able to get very far!" Jason shouted, stopping dead in his tracks.

"How come?" Annabeth's voice was laced with alarm.

"Because I'm standing in front of Periboia."

The bane of Aphrodite stood tall and terrible in front of the son of Jupiter, with a large sword as tall as Jason in her hand.

"Schist!" Thalia exclaimed.

Periboia snarled, and struck. Her sword flashed by, and Jason rolled out of the way just in time.

"Backup's on the way, little brother!" Thalia shouted.

Jason dodged Periboia's sword again. "Not to rush you, but could you hurry up?"

"Don't worry." A voice said from behind Jason.

Dodging Periboia, he turned.

Nico di Angelo stood in front of him, his stygian iron blade resting on his shoulder. He gave a faint grin. "Miss me?"

Jason laughed. "I thought you were gone for good!"

"You can't get rid of Nico di Angelo that easily." Nico remarked, stabbing Periboia's foot.

The giantess howled in pain, and swung her sword near the ground wildly.

Periboia threw bricks, one which nearly hit Jason in the head.

"Go!" Nico shouted. "I'll hold her off! I may not be able to kill her without a god, but I sure as hell can make her life miserable!"

Jason dashed off, leaving the son of Hades to fight the giantess. He slashed his gladius left and right, killing the monsters that stood in his path.

Several thousand feet away, Jason saw Thalia, the Hunters of Artemis, including Reyna; Annabeth, Clarisse, Lou Ellen, Gamora, Nebula, Mantis, Shuri, Lavinia, Terrel, the Amazons, Meg, Artemis, Athena, Percy/Nekhbet, Katie, Miranda, Nat, Rachel, Ella, Zia, Bast, Alex, Sadie/Isis, and Sam; all fighting off a large section of the army.

Coming up on Jason's right were the First, Second, and Fourth Cohorts, separated from the Third and Fifth, who were charging alongside the forces of Camp Half-Blood, the Cyclopes Army, and Grover's nature spirits.

"Twelfth Legion!" Jason shouted at the top of his lungs. "Cohortes coaptandas!"

The Cohorts heard his cry, and fought their way towards the other demigods. Jason turned around, and saw Thanos catching up to him. Jason's feet barely touched the ground as he kept running.

Jason tripped on a slab of concrete, not cautious enough about where he was going, and his head slammed into a brick, and his vision turned black.

* * *

**Tony**

Thanos picked up the Gauntlet, which lay unprotected next to Jason's unconscious body. Tony raced towards Thanos, his heart pounding in his chest. Carol flew down, her body glowing like a supernova. She hurled a punch at Thanos, and then another. They sparred for a few moments, before Thanos grabbed Carol's arm and hurled her a few feet away.

Thanos slipped the Gauntlet on his hand, and raised his hand to the sky as the energy of the Stones flowed through the Gauntlet.

Tony pushed himself harder. He had to get closer. To stop him.

Carol flew down again, and grabbed onto the Gauntlet. She struggled to keep THanos' fingers apart, giving Tony time to catch up. Thanos punched Carol, but she was unfazed.

"Was that like, a personal attack or something?" Carol asked, as she flew into the air, pushing Thanos back.

"No." He said, taking the Power Stone out of the Gauntlet. "This is!" Holding the Power Stone tightly, he punched Carol backwards, sending her flying.

Tony was nearly there, when he tripped. He stumbled to his feet, and saw Strange standing next to him. Slowly, and hesitantly, he raised his index finger in the air. Tony's mental gears started scheming, as Tony raced towards Thanos, who was only a hundred feet away.

Thanos placed the Power Stone back on the Gauntlet, and power surged through him once more. He let out a groan of pain, and raised his hand, but Annabeth jumped down from Guido, and grasped onto the Gauntlet.

Her blond hair was covered in dirt and blood, and her face was ashen and bloody, yet full of determination. Her gray eyes stared defiantly at Thanos as she struggled to pull off the Gauntlet.

Tony was instantly at his niece's side. He latched his hands onto the Gauntlet next to Annabeth. "Hey Thanos!" He shouted. "I want to hold your hand." He tugged on the Gauntlet, and Annabeth gave him a funny look.

"Really?" She snapped.

"You guys are weird." Thanos muttered, still struggling to snap his fingers.

Tony gave a final tug, and the Gauntlet slipped off, but the force had thrown it backwards, twenty feet away.

Thanos made a mad dash for it, but Annabeth stepped in his way, her drakon blade swinging furiously. She exchanged several blows, and gave Thanos a nasty cut on the leg to remember her by. Meanwhile, Tony had fired what little energy he had left through his blasters, although there was only enough energy to be able to blind the legacy of Death.

Thanos eventually was able to disarm Annabeth, although not easily. He tossed Tony aside, and grabbed Annabeth's sword. He raised it high, ready to impale the daughter of Athena with her own weapon.

* * *

_**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**Another cliffie! **_

_**WOW only a few chapters left! I never thought I'd make it this far!**_

_**Response to reviews:**_

_**Falconress: Thank you! The Snap will most likely happen in Chapter 21, or chapter 22. I won't say who**_

_**HaywireEagle: Yeah I got pretty impatient with this fanfiction so it's a bit all over the place**_

_**mary2602: SPOILER! Jason will most likely live**_

_**the8horcrux: Well yeah**_

_**awesomegirl: Amazons appeared in the last chapter**_

_**Pjofan: Thank you!**_

_**AshleyMistic: I'm glad you think my story is amaZHANG!**_

_**Shout-out to followers!**_

_**tabby124**_

_**storyteller1333**_

_**Livifan1**_

_**DarqueDeath4444**_

_**Clair2004**_

_**melgenung**_

_**Shout-out to favorites!**_

_**No favorites since chapter 19**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_** Love from, Tiaqua Neptune**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Annabeth**

As Thanos loomed over her, Annabeth saw her life flash before her eyes in a matter of moments.

Running away from her home in Virginia.

Finding Thalia and Luke.

Luke giving her the dagger.

Thalia turned into a pine tree as she sacrificed herself for Luke and Annabeth.

Meeting Percy.

Their quest to the Underworld.

Saving Clarisse and Grover in the Sea of Monsters.

Saving the di Angelos at Westover Hall.

Holding the weight of the sky.

Getting her own quest.

Rachel hitting Luke/Kronos in the eye with her blue hairbrush.

Daedalus giving her his laptop.

His final stand.

Percy breaking the news that Charles was dead.

Getting stabbed on the Williamsburg Bridge.

Begging Percy to give Luke her knife.

Luke sacrificing himself to destroy Kronos.

Percy declining immortality.

The underwater kiss.

Two months of dating Percy.

Hera taking Percy away.

Finding Jason, Piper, and Leo.

Six months tirelessly trying to find her boyfriend.

Finally reuniting with Percy at Camp Jupiter.

Traveling aboard the Argo II.

Following the Mark of Athena.

Falling with Percy into Tartarus.

Bob and Damasen sacrificing themselves to close the Doors.

Fighting the Giants at the Parthenon.

Reyna, Nico, and Gleeson bringing the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood.

Defeating Gaea.

Leo dying in an explosion.

Leo coming back with Calypso.

Going back home to California.. just in time to see her family turn to dust.

Tony adopting her.

Stowing away on the _Benatar_, and helping Thor kill Thanos.

Being initiated as an Avenger.

Going to college in New Rome with Percy.

Taking on full Avenger duties alongside Percy and Nat.

The Time Heist.

Bruce snapping everyone back.

The armies of various pantheons, united with Wakanda and the Avengers.

All this flashed in the back of Annabeth's eyelids in a matter of seconds.

And then there were the things she would never do.

Honoring Piper by giving her a burial shroud.

Being reunited once more with her family and friends.

Marrying Percy.

Having children with him.

Growing old together.

And so much more.

Her mind snapped back to the present.

Annabeth lifted her chin defiantly. She wasn't going to submit to him so easily. Thanos let out a roar and swung his sword, but somehow, Annabeth was able to dodge, by mere centimeters. She darted away from Thanos, who whirled around to face her.

Annabeth scrambled back to her drakon blade, and grabbed it. She raised it and let out a cry, charging him.

Oddly, instead of Thanos' sword meeting her in midair, he retreated. He brought the flat of his sword onto Tony's head, who was trying to sneak up on him. Tony passed out cold.

Percy was swiftly heading towards them, and he swung Riptide in the air. Riptide and Thanos' sword clashed in the air, sending sparks flying around them. Annabeth charged to her boyfriend's aid, and swung her sword. It sank into Thanos' thigh with a satisfying squelch, and blood gushed from the wound.

Thanos let out a cry of pain and used the massive amount of force from his body to launch Percy backwards. Percy let out a shout, and he flew into a chunk of concrete. Thanos swiveled around to face Annabeth once more.. before Steve jumped him. Steve clung to Thanos' back like a monkey, and Thanos struggled to shake him off.

Annabeth pulled her blade out of Thanos' leg, and thrust it into a chink in the armor. She missed by mere inches, due to Thanos' futile attempts to shake Steve off his back. Thanos backed up towards a pile of debris, and shoved himself into it, using Steve to cushion him.

Steve crumpled, and Thanos readied his sword, waiting for Annabeth to charge.

Oddly enough, Annabeth didn't. She stood her ground, and glanced around at the unmoving bodies crumpled around her.

Steve.

Tony.

Percy.

Annabeth remembered Ella's words from oh-so-long ago.

_Wisdom's Daughter walks alone._

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome._

A familiar red symbol glowed in front of Annabeth, one she hadn't seen in nearly six years.

A glowing, red owl, with impatient eyes.

The Mark of Athena.

_"Avenge me. Follow the Mark."_ Athena had said.

Annabeth just stared at the Mark, and Thanos shuffled his feet uncomfortably on the ground, although he kept his sword steady, waiting for Annabeth's next move.

Why hadn't he moved?

The Mark burned more insistently, as if beckoning her to do something.

Before Annabeth could figure out it's meaning, a bronze torpedo crashed to the ground in front of them. Dirt and rubble rained down on Annabeth, as she dived for cover. Rocks and debris scraped her, and blood poured from her wounds.

She looked up to the sky, wiping the blood dripping into her eyes, and gasped.

A Sopwith Camel soared through the air, with four familiar faces inside it.

Matthew, Bobby, and Annabeth's father and stepmother.

Annabeth let out a cry of joy, as her father launched another Celestial Bronze torpedo.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" Frederick called from the Sopwith several thousand feet in the air.

"KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!" Bobby and Matthew chanted, as they engaged a Chitauri.

Annabeth whirled around to face Thanos, who was petrified with shock.

Thanos shook himself out of it, and charged Annabeth.

Annabeth let out a roar and slashed her drakon done blade, and channeled her rage into her motions. When her sword met Thanos', the Mark of Athena flashed in the air.

Annabeth pulled herself away from Thanos, and channeled her energy into the Mark. The Mark lit up, and skyrocketed towards the sky, and it exploded, forming a larger red owl, which glowed as a signal flare.

Annabeth turned her attention back to Thanos, who was running towards her.

Annabeth slid under Thanos, as he swung his sword, and Annabeth scrambled to her feet and formed a long bloody scratch along Thanos' back.

Thanos let out a cry of pain and whirled around, swinging his sword furiously. The sword grazed Annabeth's arm, leaving a bloody scratch. Annabeth let out a cry and whirled around, but Thanos swept her off her feet.

She scrambled to her feet, and swung her sword, but Thanos sidestepped and managed to fling the drakon bone blade out of her hands. Annabeth readied her fists and fired a cross, but Thanos dodged and grabbed her by the neck.

"Ahhh.." Thanos mused, "Wisdom's Daughter. The son of the Sea's sidekick."

"I'm nobody's sidekick." Annabeth spat. "I retrieved the Athena Parthenos on my own."

Thanos let out a small noise of surprise. "So.. Wisdom's spawn finally got that statue out of that dungy underground cavern. Shame. It would have continued to pit Romans against Greeks for many centuries to come. But no matter; for I will destroy you all... with a single snap."

He tossed her aside, and put on the Gauntlet. He turned to grin spitefully at Annabeth.

"I... am... inevitable."

His index finger and thumb drew closer together, before connecting briefly, and then drawing apart. _Snap_.

* * *

_**At least I didn't kill Annabeth..?**_

_**Please don't kill me, I'm working on Chapter 22.**_

_***Starts to contemplate whether or not I should go into hiding.***_

_**ANYWAYS**_

_**Response to reviews:**_

_**Callum Runchman: Sorry, I'm killer at cliffhangers *excuse the pun.**_

_**DareToBeBendy: Keeping up the amazhang work!**_

_**Falconress: I know! But it's going to take a while, they haven't even started auditions. SUPER HYPED!**_

_**the8horcrux: I saw you updated your story, can't wait to check it out! I'll be sure to drop a review!**_

_**mary2602: Unless Thanos gets them all...**_

_**Pjofan: I'm a Brason shipper, so Jason will be hit by bricks frequently.**_

_**AshleyMistic: Your questions will be answered in the next chapter!**_

_**Isayotay: Working on it!**_

_**Piper Mclean 250: Making more!**_

_**Shout-out to followers!**_

_**baberbot1**_

_**RenardRogue29**_

_**Susan's Rose**_

_**RenABFF**_

**_Dragooon Slayer_**

**_Piper Mclean 250_**

**_Shout-out to favorites!_**

**_AlecLightwoodMagnusBane_**

**_Dragooon Slayer_**

**_Susan's Rose_**

**_Piper Mclean 250_**

**_Stay tuned!_**

**_ Love from, Tiaqua Neptune_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Annabeth**

Thanos fingers snapped, a clunky, metallic sound, and Annabeth's muscles tensed, ready to feel herself turn into dust.

But it never came.

Lifting her head to look at Thanos, she saw him looking at the Gauntlet in surprise. He turned the Gauntlet over...

The Stones were gone.

Annabeth heard metal clanking behind her, and she turned around to see Tony, his right hand raised, gamma energy coursing from his fingertips, all the way down his arm. "Tony!" Annabeth let out a sob.

Tony gave his niece an encouraging smile. "Tell Morgan and Pepper I love them." Annabeth nodded, tears streaming down her face, and Tony turned to Thanos. "I... am... Iron Man." Tony drew his fingers together, and snapped them.

A glowing ball of energy emanated from Tony, and expanded, before shooting out in all directions. Annabeth felt the energy wash over her, and she was temporarily blinded.

When she had regained her senses, she blinked her watery eyes and stumbled to her feet. Tony was barely breathing, lying across a slab of concrete. Annabeth spun around to look at Thanos, who had a look of submission on his face, and he sat down heavily on a pile of debris.

"Why?" Annabeth croaked. She swept her hand over the barren wasteland Thanos had created.

Thanos said nothing, and merely stared at her blankly.

"Why?!" Annabeth demanded, rage filling her. "Why did set out to cause the destruction of half the life in the universe? Why break the remaining half of the population? Why did you do it?"

"I thought I did what was right." Thanos murmured.

Annabeth's eyes were rimmed with cold fury. "You were wrong." She snarled. All around her, she saw monsters disintegrating, and she knew it would eventually come for Thanos, but she wouldn't be satisfied with that.

Taking her sword, she raised it high above her head. Thanos seemed to know what Annabeth was going to do, and he merely lowered his head in acceptance. Letting out a cry, Annabeth brought the blade down into Thanos' spine, and the bone shattered with a satisfying_ crunch!_

Annabeth retracted the blade, and stepped back. Thanos' body hung limply for a moment, before collapsing face-first into the dirt.

As soon as Annabeth had been reassured that Thanos was dead, she rushed over to her uncle. "Tony.." She sobbed. "Don't die."

Tony shook his head. "Sorry kiddo." He managed to gasp out. Annabeth looked all around for her friends, and saw Pepper flying overhead.

"Pepper!" She cried. Pepper looked down, and saw Tony's broken body. Her mask flipped up, as she shot towards the ground. She touched down next to her husband, and cradled his face in her hands.

"Oh, Tony.." Pepper sobbed.

"I love you, Pepper." Tony gasped. "Tell Morgan... I love her 3000. Promise me."

Tony's heartbeat was nearly gone, and Annabeth knew he wouldn't come back. She turned to Pepper, who nodded, tears streaming down her face. Tony gave Annabeth a faint smile. "Sorry.. I didn't... listen." He managed to gasp, before his head rolled back, and his eyes stared up at the sky lifelessly.

Pepper let out a mournful cry, and Annabeth felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned, and saw Percy's beautiful sea-green gaze staring at her gray gaze. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Annabeth nodded, and she gripped her boyfriend tightly as she sobbed.

Iron Man was dead.

After the battle, the bodies had been counted.

Piper. Tony. Lee Fletcher. Paolo Montes. Damien White. Sherman Yang. Michael Kahale. Dakota. Dede. Erik the Red. John Red Hand. Jim Bowie. Twenty other people named Erik. Felix. All dead.

Annabeth blinked back tears. They had won, but at a terrible cost.

She glanced around at the hundreds of Wakandans soldiers. Dozens of Amazons, hundreds of enherji that hadn't been lucky enough to make it back to Hotel Valhalla in time.

All because of one man's deluded dreams.

She sank to her knees in front of Piper. Her best friend. Piper's eyes were still electric blue, fixated on the sky. Tears fell from Annabeth's face. Jason's life had been ripped apart. Separated from his other half for five years, and then getting her back, just for her to be ripped away again moments later.

Jason had come up to Piper, his forehead sporting a nasty bruise from the brick. His eyes were glassy, no longer sparking with energy. His glasses were broken and askew, with one of the lenses shattered.

He met Annabeth's eyes for a moment, and Annabeth saw how broken the son of Jupiter was. This time, there was no hope for her return.

Jason pressed his lips to Piper's; before pulling away, and gently closing her eyes.

"Hey guys.." Frank's voice said shakily from a few feet away.

Annabeth's heart plummeted as she spun around. Frank was on his knees, clutching something to his chest, smoking, a few feet away.

"No..." Annabeth sobbed. "Not you too, Frank!" She shouted.

She rushed towards Frank, with Jason close behind her. "Percy! Hazel!" She cried, spotting the two a little ways off.

The two spun around, and their eyes fell on Frank, horror filling their gaze. They rushed to Frank's side, and Hazel was sobbing. "No, Frank!" She cried. "Don't leave me!"

"How?" Percy asked, his voice hoarse. "Who did this to you? I swear I'll-"

"There's nothing you can do." Frank gasped, holding up the bundle he'd been clutching.

His firewood.

The wood was nearly gone, now the size of a toothpick.

"Leo!" Jason shouted across the field. Twenty seconds later, Leo was there, Reyna following closely behind.

Leo froze when he saw Frank. "No.. not my silly Chinese Baby Canadian Man!"

Frank gave a faint smile at that.

"Can you stop the flames from burning his wood?" Annabeth demanded.

"I'll try." Leo closed his eyes, his brow furrowed in concentration. The flames jerked to the right, trying to maneuver off of the tinder.

"I.. can't.." Leo mumbled, sweat beading along his forehead. "I can't move it.."

"The Fates." Reyna whispered.

Gasping, the seven looked up, and saw the three old ladies. Clotho, who held Frank's life thread in her hands. Lachesis held the middle of his thread, frowning and measuring out the length. Atropos had a sad look on her face, as she held the tip of the thread in one hand, and her shears in the other.

There was only a cetimeter at most of his life left.

"We can't do anything for him." Hazel sobbed.

Frank gripped Percy's hand. "Take care of Hazel, and I just want you to know.. you're a great guy. I'd follow you anywhere." He turned to Jason. "Take care of the Legion. I'll tell Piper... you said hello." Jason nodded, tears glistening in his eyes. Frank turned to Reyna. "I hope... immortality suits you well." He gasped. He turned to Leo. "I'm sorry we got off to a rough start.." He coughed. "I hope.. you'll forgive me."

"I do." Leo said solemnly.

Frank turned to Annabeth. "Keep it simple." He choked out, his voice filled with emotion as he repeated the words he had said to her in their first private conversation. He then gazed at his girlfriend. "I.. love you, Hazel Levesque. I always will." He gasped for air. "I'll wait for you... in Elysium."

Hazel sobbed. "I love you Frank." She whispered, and she kissed him, one, final time, before Annabeth heard the sound of shears cutting. Frank's head rolled back, and he stared blankly at the sky, and the son of Mars didn't move again.

* * *

_**I know... I hate myself too.**_

_**Response to reviews:  
**_

_**mary2602: ...I think I finally answered your question**_

_**Jean Ailurus: Yeah, I've been waiting to write Frederick's return for a while :)**_

_**Falconress: *Goes to hide in zombie apocalypse bunker***_

_**the8horcrux: Lol no way am I going to kill Percy before I get Percabeth fluff**_

_**Guest5: Thank you!**_

_**Pjofan: I might just do some of those, but I'm going to have to finish all of my WIPs first, so it's going to be a while**_

_**Lucia Snow: Thank you! Also, it cost A LOT of mental health :)**_

_**Jinglebells852: Continuing!**_

_**Rapidstorm3023: Yeah, I felt like, for all the stress and worry over those prophecies, the outcome could've been so much more momentous. So I decided to make a comeback.**_

_**Shout-out to favorites!**_

_**1740**_

_**AlecLightwoodMagnusBane**_

_**libbywestrup**_

_**Jinglebells852**_

_**Rapidstorm3023**_

_**Shout-out to followers!**_

_**zakittle**_

_**1740**_

_**Coffee Muncher**_

_**blade32232**_

_**libbywestrup**_

_**ellanadeau37**_

_**Jinglebells852**_

_**Rapidstorm3023**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_** Love from, Tiaqua Neptune**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Annabeth**

Tears streamed down Annabeth's face as she stood in front of the Starks' cabin, watching the bouquet of flowers, as well as the proof that Tony had a heart, floated gently around the lake.

They released more bouquets into the water; one for each of the fallen. Piper. Frank. Felix. Lee Fletcher. Paolo Montes. Damien White. Sherman Yang. Michael Kahale. Dakota.

The Avengers were there, along with Annabeth's closest friends. She heard Sadie declaring that she was now older than her brother, and she had to smirk at that. The Chases were there as well, with the Sopwith Camel parked somewhere across the lake.

Rocket and Nebula had been reunited with their friends, and were hugging each other fiercely.

Annabeth grasped Percy's hand.

She didn't know if she could lose another person.

Bobby and Matthew were telling some of the campers about their deus ex machina.

Frederick and Annabeth's stepmother were exchanging their condolences with Pepper and Morgan. The Hunters stood apart from the others, only talking with each other, Artemis, and the occasional Amazon that passed by.

Annabeth spotted Thalia's silver circlet immediately, and she headed over to her childhood friend.

"Hey." Annabeth croaked. It had been her first words since the sermon nearly an hour before.

Thalia's sad blue eyes met Annabeth's stormy gray. "Hey Wise Girl." She sniffed.

Annabeth gripped Thalia tightly, and began to sob.

And Thalia just comforted her.

She didn't say a word.

She just hugged Annabeth.

And that was all she needed.

* * *

A half hour later, Annabeth's eyes were red from crying so much. She wiped away the remaining tears and pulled away from Thalia. She gripped the hunter's hand for a moment, before pulling away.

Thalia wiped her eyes and smiled at Annabeth ruefully. "I'd better go. We saw monster tracks in the woods; the Hunters and I should probably hunt it down."

Annabeth nodded. "Okay."

Nodding, Thalia dashed off, her bow in one hand, and her other touching the feathered tip of an arrow.

Annabeth wandered through the crowd, which was starting to dissipate. One by one, the campers, enherji, magicians, and Amazons left, until it was just Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Jason, Leo, and the Avengers.

Happy was reclined on a seat on the porch next to Morgan. "What do you want?" Happy asked the four-year old.

"Cheeseburgers." Morgan said, putting on a puppy-face.

Happy let out a sigh, and stared out at the lake. "Nah... I'd rather help Spider-Man."

Morgan deflated.

Annabeth stepped onto the porch, a faint smile on her face. "I'll get you cheeseburgers, Morgan."

Morgan bounced up and down. "Yay!"

_Thank you_. Happy mouthed.

"There you are!" Thor boomed from behind Annabeth.

Annabeth spun around, and saw Percy standing next to the Norse god.

There was a flash of light, and when it dissipated, Annabeth saw the god of thunder wearing merchandise. He wore a T-shirt proclaiming, _Percabeth Shipper_, blue jeans, and a Yankees baseball cap.

In his hand, he held a pen that looked like Riptide, and he had a tote bag slung over his shoulder. Annabeth squinted, and saw a travel mug, throw pillow, hardcover journal, laptop, and phone, all of them sporting _Percabeth Shipper_.

Thor had a large grin plastered on his face, and he was bouncing up and down in excitement. "IHAVEWAITEDSIXYEARSTOPERCABETHFANGODPLEASESIGNMYMERCHIBEGOFYOU!"

Percy backed up and grabbed Annabeth's hand and hid behind her. "Please! He's been like this since the sermon ended!"

Annabeth scoffed at her boyfriend's antics. She turned back to Thor. "You waited nearly six years for what?"

Thor _squealed. "_ TOBETHEULTIMATEPERCABETHSHIPPERANDGETYOURAUTOGRAPH!"

" ..okay..?" Annabeth said in even more confusion as Thor handed her a Sharpie™.

Annabeth kept her unwary and confused gaze on the crazy fangod as she held the Sharpie™ out to Percy, who uncapped it.

Thor's Percabeth™ merchandise appeared out of nowhere and piled onto the couple,, and they began the slow, tedious process of signing their names on every item.

Ten minutes, fifty Percabeth™ items, and one signed T-shirt later, they were finally done.

Annabeth flexed her sore hand. "Glad that's over with."

Thor was staring in utter shock at the holy Percabeth™ merchandise. " I just became the MVP in the entire Riordan Fandom!" He shrieked, before dashing off, cackling about Solangelo and Caleo.

Percy's expression was priceless. "Whadda-"

"-I wouldn't ask." Annabeth warned.

Now that Thor had gone, Annabeth had retreated back into her thoughts. Gods, she'd been so focused on her uncle, she hadn't even had time to mull over Luke.

Her best friend since six years old. He's taken care of her, and he'd betrayed her, by working for Kronos.

In the end, he had died a hero, and Annabeth was able to live in peace with the fact that the son of Hermes had a chance to achieve Elysium.

But then Thanos had brought him back, but he'd wiped away all the good, and he had instilled and enforced the bad.

Annabeth had seen Like die again, this time at the hands of his mourning father.

His final cry.

Annabeth would always remember it, and it would haunt her dreams forever.

Afterwards, Hermes had stood there numbly, alongside Annabeth, in the midst of battle, staring at the ashes of something that had once been precious to them.

Annabeth didn't know what had become of Luke's soul, but she had a feeling that it wasn't in Elysium anymore.

Thanos had robbed Luke of his bittersweet end.

Thanos had died in the end, but Annabeth knew that it would never be enough.

She'd always feel that bottomless pit of hate.

Annabeth felt her eyes sting, but she was too numb to wipe away the acidic tears away.

Gods, it had only been two deaths she'd mourned so far, and she was already breaking. She hadn't even gotten to Piper.

Annabeth shivered as her mind flashed back to Piper's lifeless eyes settled on an electric blue, as she stared blankly at the sky.

The girl who'd comforted her during her search for Percy.

The friend she'd laugh with on the Argo II, even in the most dire of situations.

The one who had died, to save the world.

And then there was Frank.

Their sweet, silly, Chinese Canadian Baby Man.

The hollows snipping sound, as his life thread was cut.

The last of his firewood, turning to ash.

Frank's last words to her, "_Keep it simple."_

Annabeth managed a faint, wobbly smile as she recalled Frank turning into an iguana to escape the Chinese handcuffs.

Annabeth let out a choked sob, and she trembled. Tears flowed in rivulets, and they quickly turned into torrents.

"Frank.. Piper.. Luke.. Tony.. they're gone.." Annabeth choked out to no one in particular as she let it sink in.

"They're.. gone!" She screamed, pounding her fists into the wall of the cabin. She punched the wall several times, before punching it one final time, and she sank to the floor, and curled herself into a ball.

It was at that moment when Percy opened the door, and stepped out onto the porch, to discover the source of the banging.

He looked down and saw his girlfriend, crying on the floor.

"Annabeth?" Percy whispered softly. "Are you okay?"

Annabeth swept her hand across the lake, where the memorials were floating. "I don't know. In all of this.. what even is _okay_?"

Percy winced, and Annabeth bit her tongue at the horrible choice of words. Bob had said those exact words, mere hours before he'd died.

"Sorry." Annabeth winced.

Percy's eyes became cloudy and unfocused. "It's okay."

Annabeth looked out at the open water. "It's just.. so hard." She sighed. "We lost so many people today.. Tony, Piper, Frank, Felix.. so many." She groaned.

" But think of all the people we saved." Percy argued. "We saved half of the world!"

Annabeth opened her mouth to argue, but Percy cut her off. "We saved Leo, Nico, Will, Harley, countless others. We even saved the gods!"

He cursed. "Schist. That's not very optimistic. The thought of me bringing Big Z and Hera back to life kind of makes me want to kill myself."

Thunder rumbled, and Annabeth gave a faint smile.

Percy rubbed the top of Annabeth's head with his thumb, before kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll always be here for you, Wise Girl." He whispered.

Annabeth smiled, and leaned into Percy's shoulder, wiping a tear away with her thumb.

Percy cleared his throat. "So I know this is probably the worst timing, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to Camp Half-Blood and walk along the beach?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "Actually, that's probably exactly what I need right now."

Percy nodded, and kissed her one last time, before he stood up, and headed back into the house.

Annabeth stood up, and wiped away the rest of her tears.

Moments later, Solangelo strolled out onto the porch, arm-in-arm. Nico smirked. "How's it going, Mrs. Jackson?"

Will spat out the water he'd been drinking, and choked, trying not to burst into laughter.

Annabeth's face flushed beet red. "Di-Angelo, I'm going to murder you in your friggin sleep."

Nico smirked. "Puh-lease. I have a doctor for that."

"OOOOHHHHHHHH!" Will high-fived the son of Hades. "Sassico!"

"I THOUGHT I WASN'T YOUR TYPE!" Percy screamed from inside the house.

"OHMYGODS PERCY LET IT GO ALREADY IT'S BEEN SIX FRIGGIN YEARS GROW UP!" Nico screamed back.

Annabeth smirked and leaned on the wall. "Technically, it's only been a few months."

"OOOOHHHHH THAT'S MY WISE GIRL!" Percy screamed, as he burst onto the porch, hands on hips, with dark shades, and a sassy pose.

"OHMYGODS PERCY WERE YOU SERIOUSLY TIMING YOUR DRAMATIC ENTRANCE?!" Nico screamed.

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" Percy agreed. "IT'S A LOT LIKE YOU! IT'S PROBABLY WHAT YOU SAW IN ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"DON'T YOU RACHEL ELIZABETH FRIGGING DARE GO DOWN THAT PATH!" Nico screamed.

Will smirked. " It's too late for that."

" WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON SOLACE?!" Nico screamed.

Annabeth slapped her forehead. "I'm getting out of here before I get a headache."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Thor screamed, sliding to his knees on the porch, clutching his chest.

"What?" Annabeth asked, instantly alert.

"I'm... Dying... No... Why?!" Thor gasped.

"What happened?!" Annabeth asked urgently.

"You.. can't leave.." Thor groaned. "I need.. to see.. Percabeth v.s. Solangelo.. I must.. my life! I must.. or my life will be meaningless!"

Will looked extremely disturbed, and was probably debating whether the god needed a psychologist, or a therapist, or possibly both.

Percy's eyes widened, as he backed away slowly from the obsessed fangod. Unbeknownst to the son of Poseidon, he was backing up right towards the steps.

A moment later, Percy set another foot down, expecting to find solid ground, but instead his foot sank another foot, onto the step below.

Taken by surprise, Percy tumbled down the steps, before landing squarely on his back in the grass.

Solangelo snorted, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Percy?"

Percy flushed a bright red. "I was focused on escaping the psychotic fangod!" He hissed, softly enough so that Thor wouldn't hear.

Thor just stood there, staring wide-eyed at Percy, unmoving, as still as a statue.

"Perseus Jackson, three-time savior of Olympus, defeater of Kronos, a member of the Seven, who journeyed through Tartarus, and went back in time to save half the population, and fought Thanos and his army of our reborn enemies, was defeated by a small set of stairs." He whispered.

Solangelo sniggered.

"Now's our chance!" Percy hissed, grabbing Annabeth's arm. "Let's get out of here!" He dashed towards the forest, yanking Annabeth along, who took a full ten seconds to process what was happening, before she finally got her feet moving.

Once Annabeth's pace had kept up with Percy's, she pulled away.

"Where are we going?" She asked, now fully out of her stupor.

"I thought we could get a headstart and head to Camp." Percy replied.

Annabeth nodded, and pulled her hair into a messy bun. "Sounds good to me. Let's drive, though. I don't want to walk all across Long Island."

Percy blinked, as if the thought hadn't occurred to him. "I honestly didn't think about that." He said, as he grabbed Annabeth's hand, and they headed to the car.

* * *

A half hour later, Annabeth and Percy stepped out of the blue Maserati, in front of Half-Blood Hill.

They climbed over the hill, and greeted Peleus. Once they had said their hellos to Chiron and the other campers, they walked along the beach.

The sun had just begun to set, and Apollo was just touching the water at the edge of the horizon, giving Annabeth a vivid image of the sun god kissing a Nereid.

The sky was a light pink, and, for the millionth time, Annabeth wondered if Aphrodite had something to do with it.

A light, ocean breeze swept through Annabeth's bun, and caressed her face lightly. The smell of saltwater was fresh in the air, carried by the gentle breezes around them.

Percy's sea-green gaze bored into Annabeth's stormy grey, his expression full of love and admiration

Seaweed Brain. Annabeth thought giddily. She pecked his cheek, and turned back to stare at the ocean for a moment. The ocean was a dazzling turquoise, and small, gentle waves were brushing up against the shore.

A hippocampus was swimming in the distance, and the ocean sparkled like a million diamonds.

Annabeth turned back to her boyfriend, smiling. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

Percy smiled down at her. "I know. Do you want to race?"

Annabeth nodded, a wide grin spreading across her face. " You're on, Seaweed Brain!"

They took their shoes off, and raced down to the water. Annabeth's feet pounded against the soft, pristine sand, as she pulled ahead of Percy, and she splashed into the water, before halting, and digging her feet into the wet sand to stop herself from going further.

"I win!" She proclaimed, as Percy caught up to her, panting. The water was only up to their ankles, but Percy's splashes had gotten her knees wet.

Percy smiled. "That was fun."

Annabeth grinned. "We should do this more often. We missed out on five years.. there are so many things we could've done."

Percy pressed his finger to her lips. "Don't worry about the past. We still have so much time left."

Annabeth nodded. "You're right." She felt the small waves crashing against her feet, almost in sync with her heartbeat.

Percy swallowed. "Wise Girl, I've been meaning to ask you something, for a long time now."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Percy reached into the pocket of his jeans, and pulled out... A small, gray box.

Annabeth's eyes widened, and she gasped.

"Percy...!"

"Annabeth Chase, Wise Girl, the love of my life.." He opened the box, revealing a ring, the band made out of imperial gold, and the stone was a dazzling sea-green diamond, with small, stormy gray stones embedded around the band.

"...Will you marry me?"

* * *

_**Sorry about my horrible attempt at writing a mourning Annabeth 😅 Also sorry about not updating, I went on vacation with my parents, and they had to visibly drag me away from my laptop. ... I also may have been screaming "THE TENNESSEE WILDS WILL PROTECT YOU!" the entire time, since we were camping in the Smoky Mountains, so I wasn't able to write on my phone, I was too busy screaming. 😅😅 (Only Chandelle LaVaun fans will get this so it's OK if ya don't know what the Hades I'm fangirling about)**_

_**Response to reviews:**_

_**Jinglebells852: Thanks! I still have a few chapters left to go!**_

_**P34n6t: LOL sorry about destroying your heart ;)**_

_**Callum Runchman: GOOD NEWS! Caleo is a thing :) Stay tuned till the end :)**_

_**Piper Mclean 250: #Whatislife**_

_**fanficexpert710: I'm sorry... I hope this chapter convinced you to keep the favorite ;)**_

_**Falconress: *Harnesses the power of Percabeth and creates protection dome and arms self with bazooka***_

_**HII: Glad you enjoy it!**_

_**3: Peter was mainly curious about Annabeth because Tony told him to look out for his niece. Brady is just a random character set out to be the minor bully nobody needs to remember. Sorry you don't like my version of Peter, I'll try to improve his character in the remaining chapters. **_

_**Pjofan: I will never Rachel Elizabeth friggin Dare even ATTEMPT to destroy Percabeth. Please don't burn my books :(**_

_**AlexDare: I'm trying my best with sad stuff! Thanks for the support and input, it really means a lot! And yes it is usually the thought that counts.**_

_**Shout-out to favorites!**_

_**thatdamfangirl37**_

_**fanficexpert710**_

_**YAYSOLANGELO**_

_**Jeanybeany1234**_

_**Ingeborg Persson**_

_**Buzzbuzz25**_

_**PERCABETHISDABEST**_

_**Kyang04**_

_**issycameron17**_

_**Bookbugg**_

_**BrandonWhitlock01**_

_**Elisha Castro**_

_**WOLFIECHEESE**_

_**ScarletAssasin**_

_**WantstobeaDemigod1**_

_**Band life**_

_**popstar055**_

_**split lotus**_

_**Shout-out to followers!**_

_**thatdamfangirl37**_

_**nightwatcher55**_

_**Shmiel**_

_**Buzzbuzz25**_

_**matanjm**_

_**d8rkforcen1ght7**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_** Love from Tiaqua Neptune**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Annabeth**

Percy was kneeling, holding a gorgeous ring in his hand. Annabeth was shell-shocked, staring there, dumbfounded, hand over her mouth, as Percy held out the key to a new stage in their relationship.

Annabeth's eyes rimmed with tears, happy ones. It was everything she'd ever dreamed of.

"Yes!" She finally cried, as she dove forward, her lips crashing with Percy's.

"I KNEW IT! RACHEL, REYNA, YOU EACH OWE ME FIFTY DRACHMAS!" A voice screamed triumphantly somewhere above them.

Annabeth and Percy broke apart, and turned towards the sound of the gleeful voice.

Thalia was crouched down in a tree above them, next to Rachel. In the trees and nearest them, was the entire Aphrodite cabin, Reyna, Sadie, Solangelo, Clarisse, and Alex. (Pronouns being _she _and _her._)

"OHMYGODS can we ever have privacy?!" Annabeth threw her hands up in defeat.

Thalia smirked gleefully. "AND MISS OUT ON THE SHOW THAT IS PERCABETH?! I THINK NOT!"

The Aphrodite cabin squealed in unison, girls and boys alike. Clarisse, Reyna, Alex, Solangelo, and Sadie snorted.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THIS CALLS FOR?!" Clarisse screeched.

Annabeth groaned.

"Not _again, _Clarisse!" Percy groaned.

Clarisse jumped down from a tree, and the Aphrodite cabin followed (as well as complaints about twigs in their hair).

The daughter of Ares grinned evilly as she hoisted Percy onto her shoulders, with the help of another Aphrodite kid, and two girls hoisted Annabeth up.

Annabeth laughed, and grabbed Percy's hand as Clarisse and Cabin 10 tossed them into the lake.

When the two hit the water, an air bubble appeared over Annabeth's head, just like before, and she kissed Percy, like the first, last, and only time.

* * *

**Tony**

_Snap._

Tony opened his eyes, only to find himself back at Morgan's play tent. Sort of.

The dirt and gravel had been replaced with water, and the sky was tinged with pink. The water wasn't deep, and only went to about the height of Tony's ankles.

Frowning, Tony headed towards the house, making small, quiet splashes as he went.

When he arrived at the foot of the stairs, he saw a middle-aged woman, who seemed familiar, although Tony had never seen her before in his life.

The woman turned around, and she had a familiar smile. Her brown eyes sparkled, and her brown hair fell to her shoulder blades.

Something about the woman's composure was familiar, yet Tony couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Hi Dad." The woman gave Tony a small smile.

Suddenly, it hit him. The woman's composure looked almost identical to the way Annabeth carried herself. The brown hair and eyes were from _Tony._

_Morgan._

"Morgan?" Tony asked, almost afraid to learn the truth.

The woman, _Morgan,_ nodded.

Tony crept forwards, before stopping in front of his daughter. He lifted his hands up and gestured at her. "You're so big!"

He chuckled, and Morgan smiled.

"Where am I?"

"The Soul World." Morgan said, gesturing at the world around them.

"...I'm dead, aren't I?"

Morgan nodded.

"...Did it work?"

Morgan smiled with pride. "You saved everyone."

"How are you and your mother? Annabeth?"

"Mom's doing alright. So am I. Annabeth is hurt the most, but Percy helps." Morgan mused.

"She shouldn't... She's a good kid. She couldn't have stopped me." He stood there in silence for a few moments. "Did you live a good life?"

Morgan gave a faint smile. "But it's not really me, is it?"

"You mean this is all in my head? Or my afterlife?" Tony felt very confused.

"Of course it's in your head." Morgan replied. "But that doesn't mean it's not real."

Tony took a minute to think about it. "What happens now? Where do I go? What do I do?"

Morgan smiled. "It's all up to you."

She waved her hand, and a doorway appeared.

"This leads to the Underworld. You can go through it, or you could stay here, in the Soul World."

"Where's Clint? Pietro? Vision? My parents?"

Morgan gestured to the door. "Clint and Pietro moved on. What remains of Vision's spirit is here, scattered throughout the Soul World. I do not know what became of your parents."

Tony gazed longingly at the door, where two silhouettes had appeared. "It would be nice to see them again." He murmured. "And when Annabeth's time is up, she'll be there." He teared up a little. "We could be together again."

He turned to Morgan. "It's up to me?" He whispered.

Morgan nodded.

Tony kissed Morgan's cheek, before turning towards the doorway. He walked towards it, and stopped in front of it.

Hesitant, he grabbed Pietro and Clint's hands, and together, the three fallen heroes moved on to Elysium, paradise of heroes.

* * *

**Annabeth**

By the next day, everyone had heard about the proposal. The camp was abuzz with excitement as they gossiped possible wedding venues.

Thor had arrived that morning, and Thalia had told him about Percy's proposal. That was nearly four hours ago, and Thor was still squealing, rooted to the spot in front of the campfire.

Annabeth hadn't gotten that much sleep last night, seeing as Cabin 10 had been throwing a wild ship rager all night, squealing "PERCABETH IS MY OTP!", and "I INVOKE THE POWER OF PERCABETH! I BESEECH YOU PERCABETH, DESTROY THE PERACHEL AND LUKABETH SHIPPERS! THEY MUST DIE FOR THEIR CRIMES! PERCABETH FOREVER!"

Annabeth rubbed her forehead. That night would haunt her for quite a while. She stepped outside her cabin to enjoy the warm sunshine.

Her moment of peace was short-lived, however, as Solangelo raced up to her, with panicked expressions.

"Annabeth-" Will panted.

"-You've got to help us!" Nico said, breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"-We need to hide- help-" Nico wheezed.

Annabeth opened the door to Cabin 6, and hurriedly ushered them inside.

"Now, what's wrong?" Annabeth demanded, as soon as the couple had dashed inside the cabin.

"-Thor- is a crazy piece of work!" Nico shouted, still wheezing.

Thunder rumbled, and Cabin 6's door banged open, followed by a squeal.

Annabeth spun around, and found Thor squealing in the doorway. He had donned a new T-Shirt, crammed with signatures in Sharpie™ from the campers. He had a tote bag proudly proclaiming _Solangelo Shipper_.

Smirking, she peered inside the bag and saw a travel mug, throw pillow, hardcover journal, laptop, and phone, all sporting _Solangelo Shipper_ in bold yellow words. The fangod was also wearing a baseball cap saying _Solangelo Shipper_.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Thor screamed. "SOLANGELO AUTOGRAPHS!" He did a happy dance. "I REQUIRE THE HOLY AUTOGRAPH OF SOLANGELO, THE ONLY CANON GAY SHIP KNOWN TO THE RIORDANVERSE!"

Nico's eyes were wide in terror. _"Help me."_ He mouthed.

Annabeth smirked. "I don't think so, Mr. Solace. Percy and I did it, and now it's _your_ turn." She grinned evilly.

Nico's pupils were dilated. "I have a new torture suggestion in the Fields of Punishment for Dad." Nico whimpered.

Annabeth grinned. "Fangod away, Thor. It's your party now." She added, as she slipped out of the cabin.

She closed the door and paused for a moment, just to hear an uncharacteristic shriek from Nico, and squeals from Fangod Thor.

Smirking, she traipsed off towards the dining pavilion.

A half hour later, Annabeth had spotted Nico and Will emerging from the Athena cabin, with haunted expressions. Thor followed them, and when Nico spotted the fangod, he ran for his life towards Cabin 13.

Annabeth smirked. When the god had finally given up, he raced over to the dining pavilion, towards Leo and Calypso, who were sitting at the Hephaestus table.

Once again, all of Thor's clothes and items changed to say _Caleo Shipper_.

"AHHHHH!" Thor screamed, startling the other Hephaestus campers.

Thor was oblivious to the others' reactions, as he bounced up and down and piled merchandise onto the couple. "PLEASESIGNMYMERCH!" He screamed.

Calypso was confused, but she started signing the merchandise, nevertheless. Leo, on the other hand, was milking this for all it was worth.

"I TOLD YOU DA LADIES LUV LEO!" He screamed triumphantly, pointing a finger at everyone in the pavilion.

Everyone except Thor groaned in unison.

Leo bounced on his toes. "I DEMAND YOU CALL ME KING MCSHIZZLE, OR BAD BOY SUPREME!" He said haughtily.

Thor squealed. "HASHTAG KING MCSHIZZLE FOR LIFE!"

"Dude!" An Apollo kid shouted several tables over. He pointed his fork at the fangod. "Did you just hashtag out loud?"

Austin gave his sibling a pained look and pointed at him. "What he said."

"SMH, IDK, LOL." Thor winked and bounced his shoulders.

"Have we ever done a blood test? I swear you were switched at birth." Loki said, appearing out of nowhere, causing a total uproar.

"THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!" Percy shouted from the Poseidon table.

Thor arched an eyebrow. "Really? You think someone put an enchantment on one of us so we look different? Some Bettina-is-Hope action?"

"Actually, I did do a blood test." Frigg said, bursting into the chatroom and breaking the fandom. "On our whole family. Both sides. I was convinced I was in the wrong place."

"How upset were you when you discovered you were in the right place?" Mallory shouted from where she was sitting with Magnus and Halfborn.

"Don't. Halfborn held a palm up. Don't make her answer that question."

Mallory grinned. "Just plead the fifth like I did, mum."

"Okay that's it." Annabeth said, finally overcoming her shock. She started to piece the fandom back together. "Frigg, I thought you're supposed to be dead."

Frigg shrugged. "One aspect of myself, yes." She sighed. "Oh well, I'd best be going." She disappeared in a flurry of golden sparkles.

Annabeth turned to Loki. "Aren't you supposed to be dead too?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Please. My current aspect's "death" was really my illusion's death. I used my_ left_ hand to attack, and only my illusion is left-handed. Also, the 2012 version of me escaped, since I got a hold of the Tesseract. So no, I'm not supposed to be dead. Also, I was Noobmaster69." He said, whilst grinning evilly at Thor.

"HASHTAG LOKI IS NOOBMASTER69!" A random camper shouted.

Annabeth slapped her forehead. "So much for trying to fix the fandom." She muttered.

Percy's mouth was wide open for about thirty seconds, before he remembered to close it. "Honey, we broke the fandom."

* * *

_**That whole part after Thor hashtagged is basically one large The Coven reference so it's ok if you were left extremely confused XD.**_

_**Response to reviews:**_

_**DareToBeBendy: Yeah I really enjoyed Chapter 23 :) Glad you loved it!**_

_**P34n6t: Yes Thor has broken the fourth wall AND he just did it again because I love breaking the fandom and the fourth wall.**_

_**Falconress: I'm... sorry?**_

_**Jinglebells852: More humor is coming...**_

_**Callum Runchman: Exactly**_

_**YAYSOLANGELO: Heck yes more Solangelo VS Percabeth**_

_**pjofan: I actually have a PJO HP crossover on my fanfiction page although I dont update much as I'm trying to finished Annabeth's story first**_

_**mary2602: You're in charge of the bachlorette party! XD XD**_

_**Sorry I'm too lazy to name all the favorites and follows so SHOUT OUT TO THE PEEPS WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED IM SORRY FOR MY LAZINESS**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_** Love from, Tiaqua Neptune**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Annabeth**

After the fourth wall had been repaired, Annabeth immediately started on her wedding preparations.

The Aphrodite cabin had been more than eager to help her, so here she was, next to Percy, surrounded by Cabin 10 and the children of Venus.

"--Right, now that we've got the guest list finished, where should the venue be?" Annabeth asked Percy.

Percy shrugged. "How about the lake?"

Annabeth smiled. "Underwater kiss 3.0??" She inquired, a smile tugging at her lips.

Percy grinned. "Why not?"

The love children squealed in unison. Lacy put her hand over her heart. "I.. can't... It's too beautiful.. PERCABETH!" She squealed.

The rest of the cabin took up the cheer. "PERCABETH!"

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Now all we have to do is choose the decor and decide who the flower girls, ring bearer, usher, bridesmaids, groomsmen, best man, and maid of honor should be."

"I think Estelle, Lila and Morgan should be the flower girls." Percy said. "I know Lila's a bit old for that, but still."

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah, they should be the flower girls. Nathaniel could be the ring bearer." She added. "Oh! Cooper could be the usher, and Tyson too!"

"Now we just have the bridesmaids, groomsmen, best man, and maid of honor left." Percy concluded.

Annabeth bit her lip. "I think Thalia should be the maid of honor." She turned to Percy. "Who are you going to pick as your best man?"

Percy shrugged. "Am I allowed to pick two?"

Annabeth nodded. "It's pretty common to have multiple best men."

"Then Grover and Jason will be my best men. My groomsmen can be Carter, Magnus, Leo, Apollo, and Thor."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You sure you want Thor and Apollo?"

Percy shrugged. "Apollo will insist on being a part of the wedding, it's a lesser evil for him to be a groomsman than in charge of the band." He shuddered.

Annabeth winced. "Good point. And Thor?"

"I mean, we were pretty close, and we'd meet up a lot, whenever I didn't have lessons, and Thor had some free time."

Annabeth shrugged. "Now just the bridesmaids." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "How about Reyna, Hazel, Sadie, Rachel, Mallory, and Clarisse."

Percy grinned. "--Are you--"

"--Going to make Clarisse wear a dress? Heck yes." Annabeth smirked at the thought of the daughter of the war god in a frilly bridesmaid dress.

"AHHH YES I'LL BE SURE TO GRAB MY CAMERA!" Percy screamed, bouncing on his toes for a few moments, before dashing off.

Annabeth snickered. "He's going get himself killed before the wedding." She muttered to herself.

The Aphrodite children had dispersed by now, leaving Annabeth alone with Hestia by the campfire.

"Hello Aunt Hestia." Annabeth said, acknowledging the goddess.

Hestia gave a little smile. "Hello child. I offer my congratulations."

Annabeth smiled. "Thank you. How is Olympus?"

Hestia tilted her head slightly. "Zeus and Hera have reclaimed their throne, if that is what you are referring to. Poseidon has returned to the ocean, and Hades reigns over the Underworld once more."

"--And my uncle? Do you know of his fate?" Annabeth was almost afraid to ask the question.

Hestia smiled. "Fear not, my child, he resides in Elysium now, with his fallen comrades, Pietro, and Clint."

Annabeth's eyes watered at the mention of Clint Barton. "Is it possible to give them a message?" She inquired.

"I believe if you offered your meal as tribute, the West Wind would be willing to carry a message." Hestia answered softly.

Annabeth nodded. "Thank you." She stood up to leave, but paused. "Before you go, I just wanted to tell you that if you wish, you may come to the wedding."

Hestia smiled, her fiery gaze warm and kind. "Thank you, my dear." She said, before disappearing in a column of flames, which dissipated within moments.

Smiling, Annabeth headed towards the pavilion to offer a sacrifice to the West Wind.

After piling a large helping of smoked brisket on her plate, she walked over to the fire and scraped half of her serving into the blazing inferno. "Zephyrus. I ask that you carry a final message to Tony Stark in the Underworld."

A gentle breeze swept by Annabeth, and she took it as Zephyrus answering her silent call. "Tell Tony that Percy and I are engaged, that we miss him, as does Morgan and Pepper. We all love him, and we hope to be reunited with him when our time comes. Tell him that he saved everyone, and his sacrifice wasn't in vain. Tell Piper, Frank, and Clint we're sorry, and that soon we can be reunited once more."

She choked on a sob, as the breeze swept around her once more, before flitting away, westwards. "Thank you." She whispered, her voice barely audible.

It may be a while until she would see Tony, Clint, Frank, and Piper again, but she would see them again, and when they finally reunited, nothing would be able to tear them apart, ever again.

That bittersweet thought was what kept Annabeth going throughout the day, as she spent her time sending out invitations to the wedding.

When the sun had set, and the last rays of light were disappearing into the horizon, Annabeth retired to her cabin. She climbed into her bunk, not even bothering to change, and fell asleep.

* * *

_She was back in the depths of the Pit, staring in horror at the god of the Pit himself.__"Your fear smells wonderful. I see the appeal of having a physical body with so many senses, Perhaps my beloved Gaea is right, wishing to wake from her slumber." Tartarus hissed, examining his new form.__He stretched out his hand, but Bob leveled his spear.__"Begone!" He cried. "You have no right to meddle!"__"Meddle? I am the lord of all creatures of the darkness, puny Iapetus. I can do as I please."The black cyclone spun faster, and Annabeth fell to her knees, clutching her ears. Bob stumbled, and Annabeth watched in horror as Bob was slowly sucked into the cyclone.__Bob roared. He charged an thrust his spear at his chest. Tartarus swatted him aside, and the Titan crashed to the ground. "Why do you not disintegrate? You are nothing. You are even weaker than Krios and Hyperion."__"I am Bob."__What is that? What is Bob?__"I choose to be more than Iapetus." Bob replied, mustering his strength. "You do not control me. I am not like my brothers."__Small Bob leaped out, and arched his back and hissed. His form flickered, and he became a full-sized skeletal sabre-toothed tiger.__"Also, I have a good cat."__Small Bob sprang, sinking his claws into Tartarus's thigh. He scrambled up the chain-link skirt. Tartarus howled, and Bob thrust his spear into his side, right below his breastplate. He swiped at the Titan, but Bob dodged. Bob held out his hand, and the spear flew back to his hand. Small Bob raced to his side, his teeth dripping with ichor.__"You will die first, Iapetus. Afterwards, I will add your soul to my armor, where it will slowly dissolve, over and over, in eternal agony."Tartarus mused to himself.__Bobput on a brave face and grinned, turning to the demigods. "Take the Doors. I will deal with Tartarus."__Tartarus laughed."Deal with me? You are only a Titan, a lesser child of Gaea! The primordial mocked. I will make you suffer for your arrogance. And as for your tiny mortal friends..."He turned to the monsters, "DESTROY THEM!"__Annabeth and Percy dashed towards the Doors, just as Annabeth floated away, whisking her back to reality..._

Annabeth's eyes snapped open, still reeling from the nightmare, just as a sack slipped over her head. Annabeth's senses snapped to attention far too late, and as she fought and kicked, a rough hand slammed a needle into her arm.

Annabeth felt weightless, as her eyes drooped against her will, and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_YES I JUST DID THAT GODS I MISSED MY CLIFFIES_****_*Cackles evilly*_****_Don't worry it's not over I'm not THAT evil... Or am I..?? ;)_**

**_Response to reviews:_**

**_Jinglebells852: Glad you are enjoying my messed up story, even with the broken fourth wall!_**

**_Falconress: I'm sorry I couldn't help myself... trying to get back to normal-ish for the end_**

**_P34n6t: Yes Deadpool would be proud_**

**_Callum Runchman: Yes Chaos is losing her mind_**

**_YAYSOLANGELO: I ship Thor the fangod as well and I love it, and I feel bad for the Magnus Chase crew_**

**_Again.. too lazy to list the favorites and follows.. sorry..._**

**_SHOUT OUT TO EVERYONE HERE'S A COOKIE IN ATTEMPT TO MAKE UP FOR MY LAZINESS AND FANGIRLINESS WHEN I PUT IN THE CHANDELLE LAVAUN REFERNCES_**

(:)


	26. Chapter 26

**Annabeth**

When the tranquilizer had finally worn off, Annabeth was very, very angry.

She channeled her rage into finding a better way to escape.

After struggling for a few minutes, her bound hands managed to pry the sack off of her face.

Messy, unruly blond locks fell into her face as she investigated her surroundings.

She was bound to a metal chair, her hands and feet bound behind her with duct tape. She was in the back of a van, which was bare, save the chair Annabeth was bound to.

Annabeth managed to bring her hands in front of her, and she searched through her pockets for anything useful.

After fishing through her right pocket, she produced a small Swiss Army knife.

Smiling, she quickly got to work, slowly cutting through the duct tape binding her hands.

A minute later, she began working of her feet, and within the minute, she was standing.

She moved towards the doors, and attempted to open it, but it was locked. Refusing to give up, she stuck her knife into the lock and attempted to pry it open.

No luck.

Before Annabeth had time to ponder her next course of action, the doors sprang open, to reveal thirty girls dressed in silver camouflage.

Annabeth held her knife in front of her, ready to fight if need be.

The girls had hoods on their faces, so it was hard to recognize any of the girls, until Annabeth spotted a silver circlet upon the lead girl's head.

She grinned, and dropped her knife. She crushed the lead girl in a hug and pulled back the hood, revealing the smiling face of Thalia Grace.

"Thalia!" She scolded.

Thalia smirked. "Hey Wise Girl. Sorry about that, we hunters had to have a little fun."

Reyna pulled back her hood, and she smiled. "Are you ready?" She questioned.

Annabeth and Thalia broke apart. "Ready for what?" Annabeth inquired.

Rachel, Clarisse, Sam, Hazel, Sadie, Nat, and Mallory rounded the corner. "Ready for your bachelorette party?!" They all screamed in unison.

Annabeth whirled around to face Thalia. "I knew I shouldn't have made you my maid of honor. You planned this whole thing, didn't you?"

A wide grin spread on Thalia's face. "You know how I do."

"So what do you have planned next?" Annabeth questioned. "You wouldn't have kidnapped me and brought me to... wherever this is.. for no reason... right?"

"You assumed correctly." Thalia said, pulling off her camouflage, revealing a sparkling silver and black pantsuit.

The pantsuit had a deep V-neck, as in, all the way to her waist, managing to show an awful lot of skin.

The other hunters pulled off their camouflage, revealing their outfits. They all wore long silver, sparkly, tulle dresses, and their hair was pinned up in a messy bun.

Reyna had a pantsuit like Thalia's, but in a dark, rich purple color. Hazel wore a purple tulle dress, while Rachel had a rainbow tulle dress.

Clarisse was wearing a pure black catsuit, with a dagger attached to her hip. Typical. Mallory had thought along the same lines as Clarisse, and was wearing a matching red catsuit. Nat was also wearing a catsuit, but hers was a sparkling navy blue.

Sam wore a green tulle dress that complimented her hijab, and Sadie wore a light pink ballgown.

Annabeth scoffed. "I feel so underdressed."

Thalia winked and tossed some light grey fabric at her, and some sparkly silver stilettos. "Put that on." She said, before slamming the doors shut.

The dress was a lovely gray mermaid gown with a thin, see-through cape. Annabeth smiled, and put it on, before pulling on her stilettos.

Annabeth opened the door and hopped into the pavement, where everyone was waiting.

Thalia whistled. "Dam girl, you look great!" She said, before beckoning to her. "Come on, I reserved a VIP table."

The Hunters whooped and hollered, before setting off towards the VIP section.

Annabeth sat down at the table, smooshed between Thalia and Clarisse.

Thalia leaned over and murmured something into Rachel's ear, who nodded and dashed off towards the bar.

"How are the wedding plans going?" Thalia asked, distracting Annabeth from her curiosity about where Rachel had gone.

Annabeth smiled. "Pretty great, so far. We still have a lot left to do though."

"I have returned!" Rachel announced, her hands carrying trays full of martinis that were balancing precariously.

Rachel sat down and the took the liberty of handing everybody that was of-age a martini. (Excluding all the hunters except for Thalia and Reyna).

Annabeth stirred her drink. "So what else do you have planned?"

Sadie smirked. "I dunno about you, but I'm dancing on that dance floor!"

One of the hunters whooped. "Count me in!"

Reyna grinned. "First, we need to play bachelorette games. I already asked everyone to pick out some games."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this..??"

Alex grinned evilly, while Hazel shot her a look of pity.

Clarisse snickered and elbowed Reyna. " Set yours up."

Obliging, Reyna stood up and pulled a few items from her purse, but Clarisse and Alex blocked them from view.

After a minute, Reyna was finished.

The girls leapt to their feet and bounded over to Reyna, who had pinned a poster of Percy on the wall.

Reyna handed Annabeth two things, a dagger in one hand and a blindfold in the other. "Pin the dagger on Percy's nose."

Annabeth smirked. "Easy." She grabbed the blindfold and tied it around her face, and her world was engulfed in blackness as the cloth slipped over her.

She grabbed the dagger from Reyna and waited a moment for the girls to clear the area. Once she was certain nobody was in the way, she took a deep breath, and steadied the dagger. She drew back her arm, before chucking it forwards, releasing her grip on the dagger.

A moment later, she heard the sound of the blade ripping through paper.

The silence was deafening. Annabeth ripped off her blindfold to inspect her work... and found the dagger dead center on Percy's nose.

The girls all cheered. "Heck yes, Wise Girl!" Clarisse cheered.

Thalia wolf-whistled. "That's badass!"

Annabeth grinned smugly. "You sound surprised that I hit it spot-on."

Sadie snorted. "I sure wasn't. I bet thirty pounds and a bottle of Ribena that you would get it."

She glanced at Rachel expectantly, who wrung her hands. "I don't have pounds. I'll give you the equivalent in US dollars, though." She said, flipping through her wallet.

She pulled out several green, crisp bills and slapped them into Sadie's hand.

Andrew Jackson, Alexander Hamilton, Abraham Lincoln, and several copies of George Washington stared up at Sadie.

Sadie cried in delight. "You owe me a Ribena!"

Rachel groaned. "And you'll never let me forget, will you?"

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Obviously not."

"Oh!" Clarisse snapped her fingers. "My turn! Kiss, Marry, Torture!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Of course you had to put torture.

Clarisse grinned. "I'll go first. Annabeth, Kiss, Marry, and Torture Thalia, Percy, and Jason."

Annabeth answered in a heartbeat. "Marry, Percy, kiss Thals, and torture Jason."

Alex screamed in triumph. "I TOLD YOU SHE'S BI!"

"--In a sisterly way!" Annabeth added.

"Schist." Alex cursed, and Annabeth swore she saw a flash of green exchange between Alex, Mallory, and Nat.

"I'll go next." Hazel decided. "Mallory, Kiss, Marry, and Torture Halfborn, Magnus, and TJ."

Mallory smirked. "Easy. Marry Halfborn, kiss TJ-- in a sisterly way, although you'd better not tell him-- and torture Magnus."

"Gee, I'm sure Magnus would be pleased knowing how much you value his life." Hazel commented drily.

"I'll go next." Nat said, turning to Hazel. "Kiss, Marry, and Torture Nico, Jason, and Alyconeus."

Hazel groaned. "Torture Alyconeus, obviously. Kiss Nico, because it would be weird to marry my brother, and marry Jason because there's no one else."

Sam pursed her lips. "Thalia, you're up."

Thalia groaned.

"Kiss, Marry, and Torture Percy, Annabeth, and Leo."

"Ohmygods eeeeewwww!" Thalia gagged, and made a slitting throat gesture.

Sam rolled her eyes and adjusted her hijab. "It's just a game."

Thalia groaned. "Torture Percy, Kiss Annie, and... Ewww I'm throwing up just thinking about it-- marry Leo."

The hunters gagged.

Annabeth smiled, and they continued teasing Thalia, and playing more games. For once, Annabeth felt like everything was going to be just fine.

**_Yaay I finally managed to finished the chapter!!_**

**_Response to reviews:_**

**_YAYSOLANGELO: Haha blue cookies for the win!! (:)_**

**_Callum Runchman: Don't worry.. false alarm :)_**

**_Pjofan: Haha I'm sorry I'm trying to fix the fourth wall but it might be broken beyond repair...??_**

**_Jinglebells852: Hope it lived up to your expectations! The bachelor party is next!!_**

**_P34n6t: I'll try not to be disturbed by the fact that you think Annabeth being kidnapped is awesome._**

**_Falconress: :)_**

**_mary2602: I told you before, I may do some dumb things but even I'm not stupid enough to break up Percabeth._**

**_Bdarwin85: I am so glad and sad I made you cry (happy because it means I'm getting my readers hooked but sad because nobody deserves this) And I'm glad you think highly of this fanfiction_**

**_Again.. too lazy to shout-out... I'm sorry.._**

**_SHOUTOUT TO EVERYONE AGAIN THE AUTHOR IS TOO LAZY FOR THIS_**

**_and some blue cookies_**

**_(:) (:) (:) (:)_**


	27. Chapter 27

Percy

When Jason and Grover appeared in front of the Poseidon cabin that evening with matching grins on their faces, Percy knew he was in for a rough night.

Jason wore a sky blue tuxedo, while Grover wore a light brown tux.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What's up with the tuxes?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Your bachelor party, obviously."

Percy felt like this should be an exciting moment but all he could feel was dread. "What in the Hades do you guys have planned?"

A wide grin spread across Jason's face. "You're about to find out." He said, before Grover ran him through with a spear. Blood gushed from the wound, and spurted out all over Jason's brand-new tux, and spattering Percy's face.

* * *

Haha just kidding. (Did you get The Burning Maze vibes??)

(ANYWAYS)

* * *

Grover grabbed Percy's left hand, while Jason grabbed his right, and the two dragged him out towards the beach.

When they arrived, Carter, Magnus, Leo, Nico, Will, Apollo, and Thor were waiting.

Will and Apollo wore matching yellow suits, while Nico wore all black as he clung to his boyfriend. Leo wore an orange tux, and was fingering the collar uncomfortably. Carter had a maroon suit, and Thor just wore his regular armor.

Thor squealed as the three approached, and bounced up and down. "OHMYGODS I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO BE ONE OF PERCY JACKSON'S GROOMSMEN AHHHHHH!"

Percy leaned away slightly from the fangod, as if fangirling might be contagious.

"Why the heck are you fangirling so much?" Percy asked quizzically.

Thor shrugged. "The author is a jackass who can't write me properly."

Percy heard a crash somewhere behind him.

Apollo sighed. "There goes the fourth wall."

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but then snapped it shut. "Forget it."

Leo let out a woot. "WHO'S READY TO GET THE BACHELOR PARTY STARTED?!"

Everyone let out wild screams.

"HECK YES LET'S DO THIS!" Apollo shouted. He cleared his throat. "I prepared a special haiku for the occasion!"

Everyone dived for Apollo, intending to strangle him, but Apollo was able to say the whole wreck-- err, poem.

"Percy's Bachelor Party is cool.

I am the coolest of them all.

I am so awesome."

As soon as the seventeenth syllable had left his mouth, everyone strangled him at once.

That was the not-so-unfortunate end of Apollo, god of Archery, the Sun, Prophecy, Healing, Truth, Poetry, Light, Music, Dance, and various other things, possibly including basket-weaving. (Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, anyone??)

Once the demigods (and Fangod) had buried the body, they headed back to the beach.

"Right, now that the body's buried, let's have some real fun." Percy decided, and they put the matter of the dead sun god behind them.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by in a blur. Before Percy knew it, it was his wedding day. Annabeth had stayed at the rebuilt Avengers compound, whilst Percy stayed at their apartment in New Rome.

Percy wore a sea-green tux, and a hug smile on his face. He hadn't been allowed to see Annabeth's dress, so he was intrigued, to say the least.

He stood on the small boardwalk on Long Island Sound, with Jason, Grover, Carter, Magnus, Leo, Apollo, and Thor standing off to his right, all wearing matching black suits.

Leo fidgeted with nervous energy, but he managed to stay in place for the most part.

Percy's gaze swept through the crowd. The Avengers were sitting together, Pepper included. The Chases sat on the front row, next to Sally and Paul; they were all allowed into Camp for the occasion.

The rest of the crowd was taken up by campers from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter alike, as well as several Amazons including Hylla, and the majority of the Hunters, although they mainly stuck to the edges of the crowd, only interacting with the Amazons.

Annabeth and Percy had made sure all the boys were sitting on the opposite side of the crowd, and had warned the boys prior not to get in their way, lest they get kicked where Apollo doesn't shine, and possibly mangled or mutilated. All of which would put a damper on the wedding.

Magnus' hallmates from Floor 19 were there as well, and so was the Twenty-First Nome. Several of Percy and Annabeth's friends from Wakanda were there as well.

Only select gods were invited, among them being Hestia, Poseidon, Athena, (obviously), Artemis, Hephaestus, Loki, (Guess what, he was Noobmaster69 all along!), and Frey.

Percy's attention jerked back to the aisle as the organ music began to play. Doves fluttered in the air, possibly the work of Aphrodite; and Annabeth appeared. All eyes turned to her, and they all stood.

Annabeth's dress was breathtaking. It was a light gray, strapless mermaid gown, with white flowers all over it, with a small diamond at the center of every flower, and a long train. She wore a small white cape, and it looked exactly like the cape worn on a chiton, and she also wore a laurel wreath, rather than a veil, both paying homage to their heritage.

Annabeth wore her hair half up, half down, with Dutch braids running down the sides. She wore almost no makeup, just some natural lipstick and a light shade of blush.

She held a bouquet made up of hyacinths, white roses, baby's-breath, and gardenias, and a huge smile was spread on her face.

Estelle, Lila and Morgan wore matching, pale gold tulle dresses, and they skipped up the aisle, tossing laurels from their baskets left and right.

Nathaniel was just behind them, marching solemnly up the aisle, carrying the rings on a pillow. Once the girls had coated the aisle in laurels, they skipped over to sit down, Estelle next to Sally and Paul, and Lila and Morgan sat with Pepper and the Avengers.

Percy noticed Nat clutch Lila tightly; he guessed she felt guilty Clint's kids would grow up without a father.

Pushing the depressing thought aside, he turned back to Annabeth, who was gradually ascending up the aisle. Frederick had stood and moved to escort her.

Behind Annabeth was Thalia, Reyna, Hazel, Sadie, Rachel, Mallory, and Clarisse, all wearing pale gold mermaid gowns.

Percy caught Clarisse glaring angrily, her gaze going from Annabeth to the dress, but she seemed to reign in her anger in spite of her anger management issues, and she put a sort-of smile on her face, which looked more like a gentle sneer.

Percy had to let out a small snicker at the sight of it. Frederick let go of Annabeth once she had reached the podium, and he went to sit down beside Bobby and Matthew.

Thalia hissed in Percy's ear discreetly as she took her place beside Annabeth. "If you hurt her, I'll kick the living daylights out of you and I'll rip you apart limb from limb with my bare hands." She winked, with a smile on her face.

Percy grinned back at the Huntress. Hymenaeus, who was the marriage officiant. Aphrodite had insisted Percabeth have no less than the god of marriage.

Thankfully, unlike Orpheus and Eurydice's wedding, Hymenaeus was absolutely beaming, rather than sobbing, which was a huge relief to the crowd of Percabeth shippers, although not a surprise.

Hymenaeus cleared is throat and began to speak. "We are gathered here today--" A loud roar cut him off.

The audience leapt to their feet, and drew their massive arsenal of weapons out, just daring somebody to try and ruin Percabeth's wedding.

Just then, a group of redheads appeared, armed with blue hairbrushes. Behind them was a large army of monsters.

Percy squinted, and saw the redheads were all wearing loud shirts that screamed, PERCAHEL FOREVER F*CK PERCABETH

A loud scream of terror rippled through the crowd, as everyone came to a realization of what the shirts said.

Thalia turned to Percy and Annabeth. "Don't get involved unless it looks like we're losing, okay?"

Once Annabeth and I had muttered our assent, Thalia charged into battle, and they all screamed their terrifying war cry of, "PERCABETH!" as they charged into the fray.

* * *

**_I can't believe it! One chapter left in Annabeth Chase and the Avengers!! ️_****_Thank you SO MUCH for all the support you have given me these past few months writing Annabeth's story, it means so much I can't even BEGIN put it into words._**

**_Even though there's only one chapter left, I'm probably going to do one or two bonus chapters, which are going to be oneshots during the five-year timeskip, and they won't really be relevant to the plot._**

**_Response to reviews:_**

**_Jinglebells852: Haha two chapters doesn't really give you a lot of time to work with a plot twist villain, but knowing myself, I would usually do that anyways because f*ck the rules_**

**_YAYSOLANGELO: I agree 100%. Poor Mango Cheese_**

**_Falconress: I'm like 95% sure Annabeth is canonically bi._**

**_INeedADamSnack/Pjofan: Haha no bullying here. I get it, vacation. No internet, so no bullying here. Have fun with the fam!_**

**_Guest: Yes I realise that. But I'm pretty sure Sam would be underage anyways, am I correct?_**

**_snowsTorm18000: Haha here it is!_**

**_Guest: Yeah, it is pretty easy to imagine Thor the fangod. Poor everybody, honestly, since Thor got to Leo._**

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS I LOVE YOU ALL_**

**_Stay tuned!_**

**_Love from, Tiaqua Neptune_**


	28. Chapter 28

_**The final chapter is here at last!**_

* * *

**Annabeth**

It was honestly a bit scary; watching the battle. The Aphrodite kids looked more eager to fight than the Ares kids. What has this world come to?

Shaking her head, she turned her calculating gaze back to the fierce battle in front of her. The Hunters, Amazons, Legionnaires, and Magicians were fighting the monsters, whilst Camp Half-Blood and Floor 19 fought the Perachel shippers.

Honestly, who would even ship Percy and Rachel?

Annabeth glanced to her left and saw Rachel staring at the pyscho Percahel shippers, her face pale with horror.

"WHY IN FRIGGIN HADES DO PEOPLE SHIP THIS? EVEN _I _DON'T SHIP IT! DOESN'T EVERYBODY UNDERSTAND THE _ORACLE OF DELPHI_ TITLE IS LITERALLY TRANSLATED TO SINGLE AS HECK?" Rachel screamed, before bonking a psycho in the forehead with a blue hairbrush.

The fight went on, and the monsters kept pouring in and surrounding them, getting stronger by the minute. Finally, a camper rushed by Annabeth and shouted, "Why don't we re-close the border?"

"That's a horrible idea!" Annabeth and Athena shouted in unison.

"Why the Hades is that?!"

Annabeth gestured wildly towards Sally and Paul, who were ushering the kids to safety. "First of all, there's mortals here! They could be incinerated as soon as we lift the boundaries! Secondly, it'll trap all the monsters in here!"

The camper looked really confused, but Annabeth didn't have time to go into extreme detail.

"I do know something we _can _do!" Annabeth said, after a moment of thought. She turned to Okoye. "DO THE WAKANDA THING!"

Okoye's eyes lit up in understanding, and she transmitted the message along. As if one cue, (although it probably was), the Wakandans shouted, "WAKANDA FOREVER! WALANDA FOREVER!"

"NOW!" Annabeth shouted. Shuri nodded, and powered up the gauntlets she had adjusted. Energy fired from it, and a force-field appeared; but there was a tight opening in front of the army- erm, wedding guests.

The monsters and psychos continued pouring in; but it was much more controlled, and this helped keep the army -wedding guests- from being surrounded.

Just then, a horn blared.

Everyone froze, confused.

Aphrodite appeared in a whirlwind of rose petals. She had an evil grin on her face as she peeped, "That was me."

Everyone whirled around to stare at her in utter shock, and pure disbelief.

A rumbling noise jerked everyone's attention back to the battle. A moment later, millions of people spilled out, and they began raging like banshees as they attacked the monsters and psychos.

There was an assortment of wooden swords, blue hairbrushes, baseball bats, Yankees caps, darts, nunchucks, sticks, whips, and pens- yes- regular pens- being used against the shocked monsters, all with various levels of success.

Everyone stood there gaping for a moment, before charging back into battle after Thalia screamed, "WHY ARE WE STANDING HERE LIKE IDIOTS?! LET'S CRUSH THESE PSYCHOS!"

The monsters were destroyed within minutes.

After that, everyone just kind of stared at each other in utter shock like total idiots for about five minutes, breathing heavily.

"What the F*CK?!" Percy finally managed to get out.

Everyone burst into cheers.

The mysterious army let out one massive Fangirl shriek, squealing their OTPs, before Aphrodite snapped them away.

The love goddess smiled sweetly and turned back to the wedding. "NOW GO GET MARRIED ALREADY!" She disappeared in a whirl of roses, and teleported to her throne on Mount Olympus.

Annabeth figured that, at this very moment, Aphrodite was zooming in on Camp Half-Blood to get the best possible view of the wedding, despite the fact she wasn't invited.

Hymenaeus cleared his throat, and everyone scrambled back to stand in front of their seats, or take their place in the procession.

Annabeth beamed at Percy, who sent a huge, lopsided grin back. Annabeth could hardly hear most of Hymenaeus' sermon, (It's called a sermon right?) and she just stared into Percy's beautiful sea-green eyes.

She only heard the end, with Hymenaeus' turning to Percy. "Do you, Percy Jackson, take Annabeth Chase to be your wife, in sickness and health, to the Underworld and back?"

Percy's eyes were brimming with tears. "I do." He whispered.

"And do you, Annabeth Chase, take Percy Jackson to be your husband, through sickness and health, to the Underworld and back?"

Annabeth felt tears spilling from her eyes, and her hands shook as she spoke, her voice barely a whisper. "I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

Percy leaned in close, and as their lips touched, sparks flew, and in that moment Annabeth knew, no sunset had ever been more beautiful.

* * *

**_In case you were wondering, the mysterious army was the Riordan Fandom. XD._**

**_So that's a wrap for Annabeth Chase and the Avengers! I will post little one-shots here, which will happen during the five year time skip but they won't happen frequently, and I'll just post them at random when they come to my head. These will have no play in the plot, so if you've had enough of my horrible writing you can stop here._**

**_Thank you SO MUCH for all of your support, and I'm sorry it turned into a crack fic at the end... MelanyPJOFangirl over on Wattpad introduced me to them so blame her. XD (don't actually blame her though lol)_**

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT I HAVE RECEIVED FROM ALL OF YOU I LOVE ALL OF YOU JUST A MASSIVE SHOUTOUT TO ALL OF YOU I COULDN'T HAVE FINISHED THIS STORY WITHOUT YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT!_**

**_Peace out!_**

**_Love from Tiaqua._**


End file.
